Oferta Irrecusável
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Ele não a suportava... mas graças à uma oferta irrecusável da parte de Gui Weasley, Ted Lupin se vê obrigado a aturar Victoire Weasley. O que poderia ser pior do que isso? TEDeVICTOIRE. PARCERIA COM ANAISA! CAP 13 ON!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"E é aqui", disse Ted, apontando para o trem com a cabeça, "E você finalmente vai entrar comigo, ao invés de ficar parado na estação, acenando. Como se sente?"

Tiago observou o trem, parecendo minúsculo ao lado da máquina.

"Um pouco nervoso", disse, num fio de voz, erguendo os olhos para o amigo, "Você também se sentiu assim no seu primeiro ano?"

"Eu estava aterrorizado. Sabe, o tio Rony fez questão de passar a lenda urbana do 'lutar contra o trasgo' para frente, e quando cheguei no Salão Principal para seleção, quase me mijei de alívio ao ver o Chapéu Seletor"

Tiago gargalhou.

"Então, não tem mesmo esse lance da luta contra o trasgo?", perguntou o garoto, os cabelos escuros mostrando um reflexo avermelhado com a luz do sol.

Ted cogitou ser honesto, mas não seria tão divertido.

"Só se você for escolhido para a Sonserina", olhou por sobre os ombros e constatou que Gina e Harry ainda estavam longe demais para ouvi-lo, então, com um sorriso maldoso, continuou, "Mas não é bem uma luta... é mais um 'bem vindo ao lar'..."

O garoto piscou os olhos, perplexo.

"Não quero ir para a Sonserina", declarou.

"Olhe para os seus pais", os dois observaram Harry e Gina, de mãos dadas, conversando com Rony, Hermione, Gui e Fleur, as mãos entrelaçadas, "Sendo filho de quem você é, não há nem a _possibilidade_ de nenhum de vocês ir para a Sonserina"

Tiago pareceu aliviado, mas durou pouco tempo.

Um grupo de lufalufanos passou, conversando animadamente sobre Quadriboll e o verão. A cor sumiu do rosto do garoto de onze anos.

"E se eu não conseguir fazer amigos?"

"Você é filho do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes-vulgo-O-Escolhido e da melhor artilheira que a Holyhead Harpias já teve em _décadas_. Vai por mim, as pessoas vão fazer fila para falar com você", passou a mão pelo ombro do garoto, "E, qualquer coisa, você pode contar comigo", acrescentou.

"Tocante, você sabe", uma voz familiar fez com que os dois rissem e girassem nos calcanhares para encararem um garoto de dezessete anos, negro, com o cabelo composto por tranças finas, "Também quero um protegido. Onde eu posso adotar um para mim?"

"Eu diria para você adotar o Alvo, mas quando ele entrar em Hogwarts você já vai ter saído", comentou Tiago, tentando ser útil.

"Posso saber que negócio é esse de adoção?", perguntou Gina, chegando de mãos dadas com Harry, enquanto Rose, Alvo, Lílian e Hugo corriam em volta deles, gargalhando.

"Senhora P!", Justin Jordan assobiou, batendo palmas, fazendo Gina encará-lo, inexpressiva, enquanto Harry revirava os olhos, contrariado, "Cada dia que passa, fica mais bonita e mais jovem!"

"Olha só, Harry, você bem que podia aprender algumas coisas com o Justin", comentou Gina, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas em contraste com a provocação, entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele e permitiu que o marido a puxasse para mais perto.

"Vai arranjar a sua própria esposa, Jordan", disse Harry, sério, mas Ted reconheceu o brilho divertido nos olhos do padrinho, "E deixe a minha em paz"

"Vou ter que contar o seu segredo, senhor P", Justin fez cara de desapontado, depois deu de ombros, "Gina, minha flor, você acha que foi _coincidência_ que Voldy tenha morrido _três semanas e cinco dias_ depois que eu nasci?", todos os presentes gargalharam, "Sabe, senhor P, eu aceitei te deixar com a fama, mas não vou deixar você ficar com a garota"

"Sabe, Justin, eu adoro o Lino... e a Amanda é uma mulher fantástica", Harry comentou, pensativo, "Ainda não consegui entender como é que _você_ nasceu"

"Ah, senhor P, é bem simples: um espermatozóide vencedor conseguiu entrar no óvulo...", mas interrompeu-se perante os rostos curiosos dos menores, "Ahn... Opa"

"O que é um espermatozóide?", perguntou Lílian, olhando confusa para o pai.

"Algo com o qual você só vai entrar em contato depois do quarenta anos. E _você_...", Harry apontou com o dedo indicador para o negro, ameaçador.

"Estou indo para o trem", apressou-se Justin, "Guardo um lugar para você", apontou para Ted, "E para você também", referindo-se a Tiago, agora.

Sem mais, o garoto pulou para dentro do trem e os adultos o acompanharam com os olhos.

"Tiago, querido, não fale _muito_ com o Justin, OK?", aconselhou Gina, mortificada, fazendo os dois garotos rirem, "Você já tem má influências o suficiente na sua vida"

Hermione e Rony, que chegaram naquele instante, sorriram ao reconhecer o garoto que sempre surgia pelo menos um fim de semana por verão para se divertir com Ted desde o primeiro ano dos dois.

"Esse garoto é terrível", comentou Rony, passando o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, "Jorge me disse que ele gastou quase cinqüenta galeões nos Gemialidades Weasley nesse verão"

"Hogwarts costumava ser um lugar seguro...", suspirou Harry.

"Gente", Hermione apontou para o relógio na plataforma que tinha o ponteiro grande no dez e o pequeno quase chegava no onze.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e ela e Harry abraçaram o filho, prometendo escrever toda a semana. Quando Tiago foi se despedir dos padrinhos, os dois se voltaram para se despedirem do afilhado.

"Fique de olho no Tiago, tá bem?", pediu Gina, depois de dar um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha de Ted, "E nos escreva, ouviu?"

"Vou escrever", resmungou, abraçando o padrinho, "E pode esperar, porque o _meu_ time vai ganhar o troféu esse ano", provocou.

Harry riu.

"Se cuida, Ted", lançou um olhar receoso ao filho, por cima do ombro, que estava prestando atenção em um discurso 'as-regras-são-suas-amigas' de Hermione, "E cuide do Tiago pela gente, você sabe como as pessoas têm o costume de ficarem... agitadas... ao ouvirem o nosso sobrenome"

"Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar para que não despedacem o menino", colocou uma mão sobre o peito e ergueu a outra no ar, solene, "Eu juro"

"... e não quero mais saber desse tal de Thomas", terminava Gui, que vinha puxando Victoire pelo antebraço, enquanto Fleur os observava, parecendo entediada, "E atenha-se aos estudos, ouviu? Colégio não é lugar para namoros, nem..."

"_Pai_", a garota gemeu, mortificada, "Posso embarcar agora?"

"Com quem você vai se sentar no trem?", exigiu saber o homem.

"Com a Verônica, acho. E a Margo... _se_ a encontrarmos", a garota revirou os olhos castanhos e jogou os cabelos loiros para trás, "Posso ir, agora?"

"Só vão sentar vocês três?", perguntou homem, desconfiado, os cabelos ruivos já apresentando alguns fios grisalhos.

"Pai!", ela bufou, "Só, eu acho. Talvez o Travis..."

"Quem é Travis?"

"O namorado da... Ah, pai, assim vou desencontrar com as meninas!", beijou o pai, apressada, na bochecha, e depois a mãe, "Vou escrever, prometo! Beijos!", quando voltou-se para o trem, seus olhos encontraram o outro grupo de pessoas que os encarava.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Ted, seu rosto congelou numa careta de desgosto.

"Dá para sair da frente? _Eu_ preciso embarcar", disse, num tom entediado, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do peito, mas lançou o melhor sorriso arrogante na direção do garoto.

"Cordial como sempre", resmungou, sarcástico, saindo da frente da porta e permitindo que a garota pulasse para dentro, "Usou as férias para melhorar sua convivência social? Ou você sempre foi esse doce de pessoa?"

"Se manda, Esquisito", ela sussurrou, mas logo ergueu os olhos para os demais familiares, que conversavam entre si – com a exceção de seu pai, que a encarava, com a sobrancelha erguida.

Erguendo o queixo, ela entrou no trem.

Tiago começou a embarcar, depois de ouvir alguns conselhos dos pais, e Ted estava para segui-lo quando Gui o chamou.

Hesitante, o garoto lançou um olhar ao relógio, faltavam cinco minutos. Desceu do trem e caminhou com o homem para um lugar um pouco afastado do grupo, onde Fleur comentava com Hermione o quão ciumento o marido estava em relação à filha.

"A gente não pode andar muito, porque eu tenho que..."

"Quero que você fique de olho na minha filha", disse Gui, rapidamente, num tom baixo, quase urgente.

"... embarcar e...", piscou os olhos, confuso, "O quê?"

"Ela tá com quinze anos e os garotos tão em cima dela como se ela fosse um... pedaço de bife!", Gui rosnou, irritado, "Então, por favor, fique de olho nela"

"Mas eu nem falo com ela!", e, com toda a sinceridade, não tinha a mínima intenção de começar a fazê-lo naquele ano, "E não somos amigos. Seria estranho. Então, acho que é melhor..."

"Eu te pago", o tom da voz beirava o desespero.

Ted ficou em silêncio.

"Não que eu _vá_ aceitar", pigarreou, "Mas de quanto estamos falando?"

"Um galeão por mês", sugeriu.

Dois corvinais passaram andando, rápido, mas parte de sua conversa foi bem escutada pelos dois.

"Você consegue _imaginar_ o que esse verão deve ter feito com a Victoire?", um dos dois perguntou, maravilhado, o outro riu, malicioso.

Ted viu, no rosto furioso do mais velho dos Weasleys, a chance para uma boa barganha.

"Cinco galeões _por mês_", alteou uma sobrancelha e estendeu a mão.

Gui mal pensou e apertou a mão do garoto.

"Nenhum garoto encostará nela", Ted, solene, sacudiu a mão do homem, "Sempre um prazer fazer negócios com o senhor"

"TED!", berrou Gina, gesticulando para o relógio.

O garoto acenou uma despedida com a cabeça e correu para dentro do trem.

_Continua..._

_**N/As: **__Oi, gente!_

_FINALMENTE, a Anaisa e eu nos unimos para fazer uma (nova) fic, e prometemos que não vamos abandoná-la:D_

_**Prestação de contas da Gisele Weasley em relação às suas fics:**_

Gente, eu queria pedir desculpas aos meus leitores e quero explicar PORQUE eu não estou escrevendo. O lance é o seguinte: eu não curto escrever U.A., não sei, não me sinto bem... e, claro, a gente sabia que o Draco **não** ia ficar com a Gina, mas pelo menos... sei lá... eu acho que eu me apegava muito aos fatos. Agora, para colocar o Draco e a Gina juntos, eu vou ter que "ignorar" tudo o que aconteceu no sétimo livro e eu não sou muito boa nisso.

Mas **prometo** que vou tentar terminar todas as fanfics, OK?

E eu sinto muito se você acharam que foi falta de respeito em relação a vocês, porque juro que não foi. Eu já tentei escrever o capítulo 32 de Sete Minutos no Paraíso umas – sem exagero – vinte vezes, e tudo isso porque eu sei que vocês querem ler, e eu tento, de verdade, mas nada parece **bom o suficiente**

Mas vou me esforçar.

Prometo.

**_Fim da prestação de contas._**

_Bem, voltando..._

_Nós esperamos que vocês tenham gostado da introdução e prometemos o primeiro capítulo em breve!!_

_Aguardamos as reviews de vocês!!_

_Beijos,_

_Gii e Anaa!_


	2. No Compartimento

**Capítulo 1 – No Compartimento**

"... e mais quatro sapos de chocolate", disse Ted, depois lançou mais um olhar para dentro do bolso, tirou dois sicles extras e entregou a Tiago, "Não, compre seis sapos, eu adoro eles"

Tiago observou o montinho de sicles que Ted tinha entregado para ele, a testa franzida, como se estivesse tentando processar a informação.

"E onde eu acho a moça dos doces, mesmo?", perguntou, finalmente, erguendo os olhos castanhos do monte prateado em sua mão.

"Ela está sempre por aí", Ted disse, dando de ombros, "Pelos corredores. Vai ser fácil encontrá-la. Agora, vai. Não demora", acrescentou, escoltando o garoto para fora do compartimento.

"OK", concordou o outro, relutante, e lançou um olhar para Justin, "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Nah", o negro fez um movimento com a mão, descartando, e recostou-se contra o assento, "Até porque o Ted provavelmente vai limpar a velha"

Tiago assentiu.

"Certo", engoliu em seco e olhou em volta, seus olhos castanhos esverdeados rapidamente encontraram a mulher rechonchuda, ele apertou os sicles em sua mão e começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

Ted acompanhou-o com o olhar por alguns segundos antes de fechar a porta do compartimento.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Justin, sentando-se direito agora, e encarando o amigo.

Ted abriu a boca, e depois fechou-a. Abriu de novo, mas fechou outra vez. Juntou as mãos, como se tentando unir toda a concentração e paciência possível, e respirou fundo.

"Eu acho que me meti em uma encrenca", disse, finalmente, ocupando o assento de frente para o amigo, inquieto, "_Bem_ grande"

Justin pareceu repentinamente mais interessado e inclinou-se, as sobrancelhas erguidas, aguardando pelos detalhes.

"Adoro encrencas", comentou, incentivando o amigo a fornecer mais detalhes, mas logo arregalou os olhos com um segundo pensamento que lhe ocorreu, "Calma. Depende. Essa encrenca envolve você e... outro cara?", ele perguntou, enojado, "Porque se envolve, de verdade, guarda para você. Quero dizer, eu apoio totalmente, e nossa amizade vai ser a mesma... a não ser pelo fato de que não vou querer você mais encostando em mim... e talvez seja bom você não falar mais comigo, também. Você sabe, só em caso. Não quero que você se apaixone, porque, você sabe, eu gosto de mulheres. E você é meu amigo, e eu não quero partir seu coração"

Ted ficou alguns segundos após o discurso encarando-o, incrédulo.

"É isso", soltou, num suspiro pesaroso, "Meu segredo foi revelado. O que é que eu _faço_ agora? Quero dizer, com todo esse desejo incontrolável que eu sinto por _você_...", e fez uma cara enojada, "O que faremos, Justin? O que faremos com meu coração partido?", perguntou, fingindo alguns soluços.

"Tá bom. Entendi. Você não é gay", o negro revirou os olhos, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da cabeça, "Então não pode ser tão ruim assim"

"Ah, é. É bem ruim, sim", lançou um olhar receoso para a porta do compartimento para certificar-se de que Tiago ainda estava longe, "Envolve a... _Victoire_", soltou, num sussurro.

"Por favor, me diga que isso inclui uma cama e chantily", pediu o negro, "E me forneça _todos_ os detalhes"

Ted piscou, perplexo, por alguns segundos, enquanto sua mente construía a imagem sugerida pelo outro.

"_Não_", grunhiu, enojado, "Nós não fizemos sexo"

"Então...?", o tom de voz pedia por explicações.

"Eu vou ter que manter um olho nela", disse, dando de ombros, "Gui resolveu me pagar _cinco _galeões _por mês_... tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é cuidar para que nenhum garoto chegue perto dela"

Foi a vez de Justin permanecer em silêncio alguns breves segundos, encarando-o com uma expressão desprovida de qualquer emoção aparente. Até que ele, finalmente, começou a gargalhar.

"Cara", ofegou o negro, a voz ainda trêmula, "Se você quer manter os caras longe da Victoire tinha que ter começado sua missão há... não sei... _dois anos_ atrás. Aliás, se você quer ganhar esse dinheiro, é bom grudar nela nesse momento, porque já deve ter uns cinco ou seis disputando para ver quem vai sentar do lado dela, no compartimento"

Ted ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pelo rosto dele, e Justin sorriu de volta – eram amigos a tempo o suficiente para que Justin entendesse que o que quer que Ted estivesse pensando em fazer, seria, ao mínimo, divertido.

"Vamos procurar pelo Tiago", disse o moreno, levantando-se, enquanto seus olhos se tornavam de um castanho profundo e maquiavélico – o mesmo tom que Justin notara ter os olhos de Jorge Weasley, e, de vez em quando, habitavam os olhos de Gina Weasley -, "Vamos mudar de compartimento; esse está... muito vazio"

**XxXxX**

"Você só pode estar brincando."-as meninas exclamaram.

"Mamãe disse para ter paciência."-bufou Victoire.-"Mas eu simplesmente não o agüento mais!"

"O seu pai só quer te proteger."-opinou Verônica.

Isso só fez com que a garota balançasse a cabeça e dissesse, cada vez mais furiosa:

"Você chama de proteção o que ele está fazendo? Nenhuma pessoa entra em um quarto às duas e meia da manhã para perguntar se a filhinha do papai está pensando em garotos!"

As garotas só rolaram os olhos.

"Nenhum pai implica com o fato da filha escovar os cabelos."-e ao ver que as garotas não acharam isso tão estranho, ela continuou.-"Nenhum pai fica andando três passos atrás da filha e ameaçando estuporar todo o garoto que assobia na rua"

"Eu acho que ele está com medo que você se envolva com garotos."-disse Margo, com um sorriso irônico.

"Mas ele chegou ao extremo nessas férias."-choramingou a garota.-"Eu não podia olhar para o lado que ele já pegava a varinha e tentava matar alguém! Quase que o Sparks morreu por causa disso."

"Sem chance!"-berrou Verônica.-"Você não está dizendo que o seu pai quase matou o gato da família porque você olhou para o lado!"

"Mamãe ficou uma fera."-comentou Victoire.-"Mas no final, ela disse que o papai está só um pouco protetor demais."

"É, todos os pais são assassinos em potencial."-comentou Verônica, com sarcasmo.-"Mas pense positivo: o seu pai não poderá fazer nada enquanto você estiver em Hogwarts."

Victoire apenas sorriu, maliciosamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Ted Lupin abriu a porta da cabine e entrou:

"Estou interrompendo as garotas?"

"Está."-disse Victoire.-"Se manda, esquisito."

"Hum, eu acho que eu prefiro ficar _aqui_."-e se sentou ao lado de Margo.

"Margo, você não PODE deixar que ele sente do seu lado."

"Relaxa, Weasley."-falou Ted.-"Você acha que eu estou aqui por sua causa?"

"Ah, não?"-perguntou Victoire, levantando uma sobrancelha.-"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Tiago."-disse o garoto.-"Ele está se sentindo tão solitário, sabe? E você como a _única_ prima em Hogwarts, poderia acolhê-lo no seu vagão."

"Por que ele não fica no _seu_ vagão?"-perguntou a garota.-"Vocês sempre se deram tão bem."

"Porque você sabe como o Justin é."-explicou o garoto.-"A sua tia não quer que o Tiago seja influenciado."

"Então, ele não deveria ficar perto de você."

"Por isso, você tem o dever de deixar o _seu_ primo ficar na sua cabine."

"Ótimo."-disse Victoire, enquanto as meninas a olhavam contrariadas.-"Onde está o Tiago?"

"Justin foi procurá-lo."-explicou Ted.-"Ele vai trazer alguns sapos de chocolate para as garotas."

Victoire apenas bufou de irritação.

"Eu adoro sapos de chocolate."-falou Margo, dando um sorriso para Ted.

"Margo!"-berrou Victoire.-"Você está confraternizando com o inimigo."

"Eu sou seu inimigo?"-perguntou Lupin, parecendo ofendido.-"Eu sou da mesma casa que você, sou afilhado do seu tio. Acho que inimigos normalmente não tem essas características."

A garota apenas revirou os olhos.

"Ted não é nosso inimigo, Vic."-amenizou Margo.-"Ele é o capitão do nosso time de quadribol!"

"É isso aí."-disse o garoto, sorrindo de volta.-"Eu não sou tão ruim assim."

Assim que Ted disse isso, a porta do compartimento abriu novamente e um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis fez-se perceber, acompanhado por um segundo, de cabelos escuros e olhos negros, os dois se recostaram contra a batente da porta.

**XxXxX**

"Olá, garotas, os compartimentos estão todos cheios e nós estávamos nos perguntando se poderíamos ficar aqui com vocês", e sorriram.

Ted observou com o canto dos olhos quando Victoire começou a passar a mãos pelos cabelos e alisar a blusa, revirou os olhos. Margo deu um leve grunhido, enquanto Verônica deu um sorriso amigável para os garotos.

"Oi, Brandon", disse Victoire, num tom de voz manhoso, "Como foi de férias?"

"Ah, foi legal", o garoto entrou no compartimento e jogou o malão embaixo dos acentos, ocupando o lugar ao lado de Victoire, e dando-lhe um sorriso galanteador, "E você, como foi?"

"Foi... muito... legal", ela estava levemente corada, com um sorriso exultante.

Ted pigarreou e colocou-se de pé, chamando a atenção dos dois, depois, deixou-se cair entre os dois, movendo-se até conseguir uma brecha entre eles, com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Minhas férias foram ótimas, vocês sabem", disse, lançando olhares animados para os dois, "Eu sou o capitão do time da Grifinória agora, sabia?", perguntou para ninguém em particular, "E nós vamos vencer a Corvinal esse ano, Sheffield", declarou, sério.

Victoire encarava-o, incrédula. Seus olhos castanhos iam de Brandon para Ted, os lábios entreabertos, numa expressão de incredulidade.

"Esquisito?", ela chamou, a voz trêmula de ira, enquanto cutucava o antebraço do garoto com a ponta das unhas, como se o contato com ele fosse tóxico, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Conversando com você, Vicky", ele sorriu e apertou a bochecha dela, depois voltou-se para Brandon, "Você sabia que a Vicky foi a última dos Weasleys a parar de dormir com os pais? Ela dormiu com eles até os oito anos de idade!", os olhos castanhos de Victoire se arregalaram ainda mais, enquanto ela dava um tapa na mão do garoto para que ele parasse de torturar sua bochecha, "Não é uma gracinha?"

Brandon ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ahn... ado... ravel?", comentou, relutante.

Ted ficou satisfeito ao ver que Tiago estava com as duas mãos sobre a boca, tentando abafar uma risada.

"Ah, eu sei muitas outras histórias", disse, sorridente, ignorando o beliscão que Victoire lhe dava, "Teve uma vez que ela ficou muito brava com o pai dela, porque ele não quis dar aquela boneca que cantava e dançava, sabe? Aí ela tirou toda a roupa..."

Brandon e Adam trocaram olhares, desconfortáveis.

"Ahn, sabe o que é?", disse o garoto de olhos claros, pondo-se de pé, repentinamente, "Acabei de lembrar que eu tenho... ahn... que fazer umas... umas outras coisas... eu... eu vejo vocês... por aí", e saiu da cabine lançando um olhar estranho na direção de Victoire, depois balançando a cabeça, horrorizado.

Ted fez sua melhor cara de desapontado, e voltou a atenção para Tiago, Verônica e Margo, que o encaravam incrédulos – apesar de Tiago estar com um brilho divertido no olhar.

"Puxa, e eu estava só começando", entrelaçou os dedos atrás da nuca, recostou-se no assento e voltou a atenção para a garota, que ainda estava em choque, os olhos esbugalhados, a boca entreaberta como se fosse falar algo, "Ah, desculpa. Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?"

**XxXxX**

Ela ainda não acreditava.

"Você está perguntando..."-começou Victoire, bem lentamente.-"Se você atrapalhou alguma coisa?"

"É."-disse Ted, calmamente.-"Você sabe que os relacionamentos não podem ser baseados em segredos. E não contar para o seu futuro namorado que você já teve um chilique e por isso ficou pelada... mostra que o relacionamento não iria para frente."

"Ou seja, você quis me ajudar."

"Lógico que sim."-mentiu Ted, fazendo a maior cara de inocente.

"Eu vou matar você!!!"-berrou a garota, correndo na direção de Ted.

O garoto se esquivou e disse, sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava se divertindo:

"O menino! Não traumatize o Tiago. Ele vai achar que todas as meninas de Hogwarts são loucas e ingratas!"

"Tiago, feche os olhos!"-mandou Victoire, irritadíssima.-"Eu não sou ingrata! Você que apareceu na _minha_ cabine e começou a despejar os meus segredos!"

"Você não pode guardar secretos, Vicky."-disse Ted, como se falasse com uma garota de cinco anos.-"A verdade sempre vai aparecer."

"Mas não é você..."-esperneou a garota, que tinha os dois braços segurados por Lupin.-"Que vai contar!"

"Ah, eu vou sim."-afirmou o garoto, mordendo a língua para não começar a rir da cara de enfezada da garota.-"Afinal, eu sou o dissipador dos SEUS segredos."

"Você não vai contar mais nada!"-ameaçou a garota.-"Eu vou impedir você, seu esquisito."

"_Você _vai me impedir?"-perguntou o garoto, levantando a sobrancelha como se não acreditasse.-"E como você vai fazer isso? Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou te segurando. Sem nenhuma força."

Ted começou a bocejar enquanto Victoire esperneava mais um pouquinho. Ao ver que não conseguiria se soltar, a garota disse:

"OK. Eu perdi."-e olhando para a mão do garoto, ela continuou.-"Agora você pode me soltar?"

O garoto a observou por dois longos segundos, então, disse:

"Está bem."-e a soltou.

Porém, Victoire já sacara a varinha e apontava para o rosto do garoto.

"Que coisa feia, Vicky."-exclamou Ted.-"Eu te solto e você tira a sua varinha? Uma menina educada diria 'obrigada'."

"Eu não sou esse tipo de menina, Lupin."-argumentou a garota, a varinha ainda em punho.

"Ah, sim. Vicky, você me espanta, às vezes."-falou o garoto.-"Porém, eu sou muito melhor que você, sabia?"

"Você não está com a sua varinha."-desdenhou Victoire.

"Pois você está muito enganada."-retrucou Ted, puxando a própria varinha e apontando para o peito da garota.-"Você errou em muitas coisas, pequena."

Ela apenas bufou, irritada.

"Em primeiro lugar, você deveria ter dito apenas um 'obrigada por ter me soltado'. Em segundo, se você puxou a varinha, faça logo o feitiço. Ficar conversando com o inimigo não ajuda em muita coisa, não acha?"

Victoire não respondeu, apenas segurou a varinha com mais força.

"Solte a varinha, Barbie."-disse o garoto, a voz inflexível.-"Você não quer quebrar a unha."

"Não me chame de Barbie!"-ela berrou, lívida.-"Nem de Vicky."

Victoire não sabia o quanto que ele se divertia ao vê-la irritada.

"Ok, Monstrenga. Apenas solte a varinha."

"Não vou fazer isso!"-berrou a garota.-"Enfia esse monstrenga no seu..."

"Bom, eu vejo que vou ter que mandar uma coruja para tia Gina. Acho que ela não vai gostar de saber que você é uma má influência para o Tiago."-interrompeu o garoto, cínico.-"Ela não vai gostar nenhum pouco ao saber que você quase falou aquela palavra em frente ao filhinho dela."

"Vicky, sério, largue a varinha."-disse Margo, um tanto lentamente.-"Não vamos começar um ano letivo com brigas, certo?"

"Eu só vou fazer isso, Lupin, para você ver que eu sou superior a você."

"Ah, lógico."-disse o garoto.-"Você é superior porque desiste primeiro?"

"Ted, chega, está bem?"-disse Verônica, revirando os olhos.-"Por Merlim, vocês não cansam nunca?"

"Ele que começou."-disse Victoire, abaixando a varinha.

O garoto só revirou os olhos e disse:

"Lógico, Vicky."

"Eu já disse para não me chamar assim!".

"Está bem, está bem."-falou o garoto, indiferente.-"Eu acho que as senhoritas vão querer se trocar, não? Então, Tiago, vamos?"

O garoto que assistira uma boa parte da discussão, perguntou:

"Mas eu não deveria ficar aqui?"-e deu um sorriso um tanto malicioso para Ted, porém, o sorriso não passou despercebido pela prima que exclamou:

"Você que influencia o menino!"

"Ele que falou isso!"-respondeu Ted, mas dando um sorriso de aprovação para o garoto.-"Tio Harry vai adorar, Tiago!"

"Ele não vai ficar!"-disse Victoire, batendo o pé.

"Ah, meu Deus."-falou Verônica, rolando os olhos.-"Dêem o fora. Nós temos que nos trocar!"

"Mas nós não podemos ficar aqui?"-insistiu Ted.-"Nós prometemos ficar com os olhos _bem_ fechados."

Margo e Verônica suspiraram, mas antes que elas pudessem falar alguma coisa, Victoire respondeu:

"Eu não quero que você fique me olhando!"

"Me desculpe, mas olhar para você?"-desdenhou o garoto.-"Eu não quero ver as suas costas peludas, Monstrenga."

Tiago reprimiu uma risadinha.

"Você disse a ele que eu tenho as costas peludas?"

"Mas que coisa feia, Victoire."-disse Ted, cruzando os braços.-"Acusar uma criança inocente? Eu não esperava isso de você!"

"Tiago não é nem um pouco inocente!"

"Ele tem onze anos!"-retrucou o garoto.

"Ele disse que eu tenho as costas peludas!"

"Mas você não tem?"-perguntou Ted, inocente.-"Bom, você sabe que Tia Fleur acabou comentando com a Tia Gina enquanto eu estava por perto e..."

"Minha mãe não falou isso!"-disse a garota, irritada.-"Você está falando isso apenas para me irritar!"

"Eu estou dizendo que não foi o Tiago que me falou."-explicou o garoto.-"Mas se você diz que não tem... bom, você poderia me provar, não acha?"

Victoire ameaçou pegar a varinha, porém, Margo se adiantou e disse:

"Chega!!!"-e colocando-se entre Victoire e Ted, a garota continuou.-"Ted, saia da cabine. Nós temos que nos trocar. Victoire, se acalme. Você sabe que você não tem as costas peludas."

"OK, Tiago, vamos sair"-ele falou, fazendo um sinal para o garoto que se adiantou e abriu a porta da cabine.

Antes que Ted também saísse, ele voltou-se para Victoire e disse:

"Quer que eu pergunte pra tia dos doces se ela vende clareador também, Monstrenga?"

Ela não agüentou.

E no momento seguinte, Ted Lupin viu um malão batendo com toda a força na parede da cabine.

"Isso não foi nem um pouco gentil da sua parte, Monstrenga."-falou o garoto.-"Além do mais, quando for acertar alguém, mire na cabeça da pessoa. Não na parede ao lado."

Victoire bufou em resposta.

"O meu malão!!!"-berrou Verônica.-"Você jogou o meu malão!"

Ted, com um sorriso no rosto, apenas fechou a porta da cabine.

_Continua..._

N/As: Olá a todos!!!!

Aqui é a Ana, aparecendo pela primeira vez (OK.. escrevendo também, já que o prólogo quem escreveu foi a Gii, eu só li e mudei umas três coisinhas XD).

Bom, o que eu posso dizer sobre o cap e os personagens?

OK..

Eu estou AMANDO o Ted! Tudo bem, que ele lembra aqueles irmãos mais novos que pegam no pé da coitada da irmã só porque ela começou um namoro. Ou então, aquele amigo da escola que as sete da manhã começa a implicar com você (experiência própria, tanto que os diálogos da briga dos dois foram baseadas nas minhas discussões com um amigo mala ¬¬).

E prestem atenção, em uma característica da Victoire que vai ser importante para o desenvolvimento da fic, ok ;)?

Ah, sim, chega de enrolar... vou responder as reviews!

**Shakinha:** Eu também o adoro!!! Espero que você goste desse cap, OK? Beijoooos!

**Mari.be:**O pior é que nós somos as primeiras a escrever uma Ted e Victoire (se você achar alguma, por favor, me avise que eu também quero ler!). Nós não demoramos muito, né? Espero que você tenha gostado!

**Simon de Escorpião:** Não demoramos! Eu e a Gii ficamos felizes que você gostou do prólogo! Espero que você gostou deste também, OK? Beijooos!

**Luana Rubin:** Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Não demoramos, né? Beijooos!

**danie:** A gente não demorou taanto tempo assim, né? Ah, o Justin é o máximo (também me apaixonei por ele). Espero que você goste! Beijoos!

**Fernanda C.:** Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Não demoramos! Um beijo!

**Ayami:** Bom, ela não ficou nada feliz, né (OK, ele não ajudou nem um pouco... eu QUASE tenho dó dela XD)?Coitadinho? Bom, eu acho que ele mais tá se divertindo do que outra coisa. Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijooos!

Sim, as reviews acabaram...

Esperamos as suas reviews!

Beijoos,

Anaa e Gii


	3. Na Seleção

**Capítulo 2 – Na Seleção**

Ted estava sentado à mesa da Grifinória, conversando animadamente com alguns colegas de dormitório, quando Justin sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Acabei de encontrar com o seu primo, ele está aterrorizado, cara", o negro esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra, "Mas eu entreguei duas bombas de bosta para ele, enquanto o professor Logbottom não estava vendo... só para o caso de ele cair na Sonserina", acrescentou, casualmente.

Ted arregalou os olhos.

"Você não _falou_ isso para ele, falou? Esse lance do 'só para o caso de você cair na Sonserina'?", perguntou, num sussurro indignado.

O outro encolheu os ombros.

"Justin, eu precisei de _três horas_ para tirar a idéia da cabeça dele!", Ted gemeu.

"E quem foi que te nomeou a fada madrinha do garoto?", inquiriu o negro, espreguiçando-se, "Ele vai entrar na Grifinória, nem tem porque se preocupar", então, os olhos escuros se pregaram em Victoire, um pouco afastada dos dois, que parecia emburrada, lançando olhares de poucos amigos na direção de Ted, "Então, como foi no compartimento da sua protegida?"

"Acho que eu não me divirto tanto desde que ganhei minha primeira vassoura", Ted deu um sorriso maldoso, e acenou para Victoire, que fechou a cara e voltou a sua atenção para Verônica.

"Ah, sim, ela parece ter se divertido muito com você", zombou Justin, "Aposto que agora vocês vão para Hogsmeade comprar aqueles colares 'melhores amigos para sempre'..."

"Não se preocupe, eu trago um para você também", retrucou Ted, voltando a atenção para o garoto, "Agora, cala a boca que os primeiro-anistas estão entrando"

"OK", cedeu o outro, acompanhando as duas filas de garotos e garotas, "Mas quero todos os detalhes depois"

**XxXxX**

"Eu já falei que isso é um tédio?"-comentou Justin.

"Esse é nosso último ano."-comentou Ted, enquanto aplaudia a menina que ia para a Lufa-Lufa.

"Uau, isso mostra que eu tenho que me concentrar na seleção?"-perguntou o garoto, carrancudo.-"Faltam cinco pirralhos para chegar a vez do Tiago."

"Mas nós temos que mostrar que a seleção é algo importante."

"Ah, lógico, para ele ver no ano seguinte que ao contrário do que ele pensava, as pessoas estão com fome, com sede e sem a mínima paciência de ficar olhando para um chapéu remendado que fala."

"Você só está desse jeito porque está com fome."-respondeu Ted.

"Eu estou falando a verdade. Qual é? É bem improvável que eu algum dia vá encontrar com Laura Finnley."-falou Justin, cruzando os braços.

"É a vez do Tiago."-Ted disse.-"Apenas torça que ele fique na Grifinória. Ou finja que você está feliz com esse fato."

"Ele já sabe o que o espera se ele não entrar."-disse Justin, mas Ted podia ver o sorriso diabólico estampado na cara do garoto.

"Tiago Potter!"-anunciou Minerva McGonagall.

O salão, no momento seguinte, ficou absurdamente quieto.

Ted podia ver as pessoas se curvando e cochichando, revirou os olhos e acenou para o garoto.

"Tiago Potter."-disse o chapéu.-"Eu me lembro que há 25 anos atrás, a decisão foi um tanto dificultada. Ah, sim, você é corajoso, como o seu pai. E talvez, por isso, que eu decido que a sua casa é GRIFINÓRIA!"

Ted viu Tiago sibilar um 'obrigado' para o chapéu, enquanto o tirava. Assim, o menino se levantou do banquinho e andou em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

As pessoas aplaudiam o garoto, enquanto ele se sentava ao lado de Ted.

"Você não acredita!"-disse o garoto, animado, enquanto os pratos começavam a surgir magicamente na frentes deles.-"Hagrid me deixou ir na frente! E eu acho que eu vi a Lula Gigante."

"Cara, isso é ótimo!"-disse Ted dando uns tapinhas nas costas do garoto, porém, ele foi interrompido por Victoire que saíra do seu lugar e viera correndo em direção ao primo.

"Parabéns Ti!!!"-berrou a garota, o abraçando.

A saia da garota subiu um pouquinho quando ela agarrou Tiago.

Ted revirou os olhos.

Todos os garotos de Hogwarts estavam olhando para uma certa parte do corpo de Victoire, mas Ted estava se lembrando da pequena discussão que os dois tiveram na cabine.

"_E por que não deixar as coisas um pouco mais divertidas?"_ -foi o que pensou o garoto, se virando para Justin e perguntando:

"Você tem um pedaço de papel?"

"Por que você quer?"-perguntou o garoto.

"Porque sim."-respondeu Ted, impaciente.

"Ah, meu Deus, você está com aquele problema?"

"Eu não vou usar o papel daquele jeito."-disse Ted, rolando os olhos.

"Ah, então, eu tenho."-disse o garoto, tirando do bolso, um pedaço de papel.

"Você tem uma pena?"-perguntou Ted, mantendo um olho em Victoire que continuava apertando Tiago como se ele fosse um boneco.

"Garoto, você tem dezessete anos."-falou Justin, levantando a sobrancelha.-"E nós sabemos alguns feitiços bem úteis, não acha? Como se você precisasse de uma pena para escrever alguma coisa.

"É, nós sabemos."-disse o garoto, de modo maligno.

Ele pegou a varinha, apontou para o papel e fez o feitiço.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?"-perguntou Justin.

Ted fez um sinal para que ele se calasse e fez um outro feitiço.

"Assista e aprenda, amigo."-e colocou o papel com cuidado na sua mão.

Virou-se para Victoire.

E com a mão que estava com o papel, ele bateu nas costas de Victoire.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Na terceira, a garota se virou e disse:

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"O que é que voce PENSA que tá fazendo?"

"Ah, você não engasgou?"-perguntou o garoto, de modo bem inocente.

"Eu não estou comendo nem bebendo nada, Esquisito."

"Ah, Monstrenga."-disse Ted, ignorando Justin que, agora, gargalhava.-"Do jeito que você é, você poderia ter engasgado com a própria saliva."

A garota apenas bufou, irritada.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem."-disse Ted, levantando as duas mãos.-"Eu só quis te ajudar, se você não percebeu."

Ela se virou, porém, Ted a segurou pelo braço e disse:

"Não vai dizer nada?"

"Você quase me derrubou com os seus tapas."-observou a garota.-"Você acha que eu vou fazer o quê? Agradecer?"

"Ótima opção."

"Eu não vou fazer isso."-ela falou, indignada.

"Ingrata!"

"Eu não pedi, Esquisito."

"Eu pensei que você ia morrer, Vicky."-ele falou.

"Não acho que você é confiável."

"OK. OK."-falou Ted, se aproximando da garota, ela, por instinto, se afastou do garoto, ficando de costas para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.-"Eu não estava passando bem na viagem, então, você me desculpa pelas coisas que eu fiz?"

"Eu não sei."-disse a garota, achando estranho que as pessoas apontavam na sua direção.-"Esquisito, o que você está tramando?"

"Assim, você fere os meus sentimentos, Vicky!"-ele disse, colocando as duas mãos no peito, de modo bem dramático.-"Eu estou te pedindo desculpas e você acha que eu estou com segundas intenções?"

"Eu acho."-ela falou, cruzando os braços.

"Ótimo, então, não fale mais comigo."-ele falou.

Victoire viu que algumas meninas lançavam olhares de censura para ela, então, disse:

"Está bem, está bem. Eu desculpo."

O garoto apenas sorriu, se levantou e disse:

"Fico feliz que você está sendo sensata, novamente, Vicky!"-e virando para Tiago e Justin, ele completou.-"O que vocês acham da gente jogar Snap Explosivo no Salão Comunal?"

Justin que tentava esconder o quanto estava rindo, apenas assentiu, assim, eles saíram do Salão Principal.

Victoire que não entendia o porquê das pessoas estarem rindo enquanto olhavam para ela,apenas voltou ao seu lugar.

"Amiga, tem alguma coisa nas suas costas"-disse Margo de maneira bem desconfortável.

**XxXxX**

Victoire fumegava enquanto subia as escadas, pisando com força contra os degraus de pedra. Ia matá-lo bem lentamente, começaria arrancando fio por fio daqueles cabelos cheios, depois, arrancaria as unhas... e depois...

"PÓ DE FADA", berrou para a Mulher Gorda, que observou-a abismada, enquanto dava passagem para a grifinória.

Quando pisou no Salão Comunal, seus olhos encontraram instantaneamente os dois sétimo-anistas sentados com Tiago, rindo à iluminação da lareira, enquanto jogavam Snaps Explosivos.

"TEODORO LUPIN!", rugiu ela, com tanta força que o garoto pulou na poltrona e voltou-se para ela, os olhos arregalados, mas ao ver quem o chamara tão furiosamente, deu um sorriso relaxado.

"Monstrenga! Achei que fosse ficar se divertindo com seus amigos mais um tempinho", disse, voltando a atenção para as cartas, numa expressão pensativa, "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ah, aconteceu!", berrou ela, encurtando a distância entre eles, "Eu tenho um lunático demente tentando acabar com a minha vida!"

Ted fungou, indiferente, e continuou analisando as próprias cartas.

"Sério? E quem é?", perguntou, inocente, enquanto jogava uma carta na mesa de centro.

A garota cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes, irada. Se tinha uma coisa a qual Victoire Weasley não estava acostumada era a ser ignorada.

"O _lunático demente_ é _você_, Esquisito", grunhiu, incrédula.

Justin tinha acabado de fazer sua jogada e Ted observou-a, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Sou, é?", perguntou, claramente desinteressado, "Interessante", e voltou os olhos para as próprias cartas, "Essa mão está mesmo interessante..."

"_EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!"_, berrou ela, com tanta força que Justin e Tiago ergueram os olhos e engoliram em seco, "Não me ignore!"

Ted encarou-a, inexpressivo. Com um suspiro cansado, depositou as cartas na mesa e espreguiçou-se.

"Sou todo ouvidos", disse, suavemente, dando um sorriso cínico.

Os olhos castanhos de Victoire se acenderam, e ela os cerrou numa careta perigosa. Num gesto firme, ela agarrou a gola do uniforme do garoto e colocou-o de pé.

"Minhas costas _não_ são peludas", sibilou, os narizes quase se tocando, "E você vai tirar essa _porcaria_ desse papel das minhas costas, ou eu..."

"Ou o quê, Monstrenga?", retrucou ele, parecendo subitamente irritado, apesar da voz controlada, e seus olhos escureceram ainda mais, até ficarem de um verde profundo, semelhante à cor dos olhos do padrinho, quando esse se enfurecia.

"Não me subestime, Esquisito", resmungou, afastando-se, e voltou as costas para o garoto, "Agora, tire esse papel daí"

"Até tem uma parte de mim que até _quer _te ajudar, sabe, Monstrenga? Mas a outra parte, a _lunática demente_ insiste que o mundo tem que saber a verdade sobre você", suspirou ele, "Então, eu ajudo você e sua reputação... ou faço um bem à humanidade?", fez uma cara pensativa, "Desculpe, Monstrenguinha, mas minha avó me ensinou que primeiro vem a comunidade, depois o indivíduo"

"O que é? Eu tenho que _provar_ que não tenho pêlos nas costas, é isso?", perguntou, irritada.

"Só se você quiser", Ted deu um sorriso preguiçoso, "Mas eu gostaria que você esperasse o Tiago deixar o recinto. Não queremos que o garoto tenha pesadelos pelo resto da vida, queremos?"

Victoire soltou um berrinho abafado.

"Qual é o seu _problema_?", soltou, por fim, "Por que é que você está... será que a gente não pode voltar a se ignorar como fazíamos até hoje?", perguntou, irritada.

"Eu gosto da sua companhia, Monstrenga", disse ele, num tom carinhoso falso, "Acho você adorável, espirituosa, divertida. Acho que você é minha mais nova melhor amiga! Um abraço?", irônico, abriu os braços.

"Sabe o que você pode fazer com esse abraço?", ela perguntou, depois ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Eu vou para o meu quarto. Se o Esquisito aqui for encontrado morto por asfixia com um travesseiro amanhã, Justin, saiba que fui eu", e saiu pisando duro, escada acima.

Ted voltou a se sentar, com um suspiro, enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Garotas", resmungou.

Ergueu os olhos para Tiago e Justin que ainda o encaravam, em silêncio.

"O quê? Não querem mais jogar?"

"Cara, você percebeu que a Victoire estava disposta a tirar a blusa, não percebeu? E que _você_ impediu que isso acontecesse", acrescentou Justin, sentando-se na outra poltrona e pegando as cartas, "Nos privou do melhor show de boas vindas da década! Podia ser uma oportunidade única para o Pequeno Potter, aqui!"

Tiago ergueu os olhos castanhos profundos para o negro.

"Cara, ela é minha _prima_", lembrou, enojado.

"Se a Victoire não te matar, pode deixar que eu faço o trabalho", resmungou, ignorando o comentário do menino.

Um breve silêncio.

"Tiago, é sua vez"

E eles continuaram a jogar.

_Continua..._

**N/As: **Novo capítulo e _sem demora_!

E eu e a Anaisa já estamos trabalhando no capítulo 3... e ele está bem legal:D Vamos ver se conseguimos postá-lo na sexta!

Mas isso também depende das reviews! ;D

Gente, como é bom escrever!

Hauihaiuhaiahuiahaiuah

E eu já falei que estou com dó da Anaa? Porque eu to coitada, eu to quase obsessiva compulsiva por essa fanfic e fico obrigando ela a escrever... mas ela sabe que eu a amo com todas as minhas forças, né? (abraça).

O que acharam das provocações do Ted?

Das costas peludas da Vicky?

E da discussão no Salão Comunal?

Esperamos que tenham gostado!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy - **Atualizamos depressa de novo, não foi? O Ted, realmente, é _tudo de bom_! XD Olha, uma coisa a gente garante: de santo o Ted tem só cara... e nem isso, às vezes. XDDD Gostou desse capítulo, Van?

**Mari.be - **Bem, o que é amor sem algumas briguinhas, hum? Hauiahiah Esperamos que tenha se divertido com o novo capítulo!

**(x Carol x) - **Acho que, fora a nossa fic, só tem mais uma sobre esse shipper:D Anaa e Gii inovando tudo! Hauiahiauh. O Justin é o personagem que descontrai a fic (como se fosse uma fic muito dramática, né? XD). Não demoramos nada para postar, aqui está o novo capítulo! Vou postar a short em breve:D

**LMP3 -**Estamos muito contentes com o fato de que você está gostando da fic:D O que achou do capítulo novo? ;D

**Srta Garcia - **Que bom que você está gostando!! Esperamos que tenha gostado do novo capítulo também!! ;)**Yuu-chan** - Lee! Aqui está o novo capítulo, moça! Espero que tenha gostado:D 

**Shakinha - **Sim, sim! Bem, eu acho que todas mataríamos o Ted, se pudéssemos. Hauiahiauhaih Se eu fosse a Victoire... Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Gostou??

**Lily®** - Ficamos muito satisfeitas que você esteja gostando da fic!! O que achou do novo capítulo?!? Aguardamos sua review! 

**AnnaSophia Potter - **Coitada a Monstrenga... O inferno só _começou_ para ela! Vamos dar uma passadinha, sim:D Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Luana Rubin - **A gente também ama o Ted, apesar de ele pegar pesado, de vez em quando! XD O que achou do capítulo 2?

**Fernanda C. - **Fê! Que bom que você está gostando! É... O Ted é um _amor_ de pessoa! XD Sim, o Ted é um metamorfomago. hauiahuiaha Fui até pesquisar no Wikipédia. Hauiahuiahiuha É que a JK falou que ele era um, e estamos tentando ser fiéis!! Gostou?!?

**Bia Mostand - **Uau! Ficamos contentes que você tenha gostado tanto assim da fic:D OK, o Justin é seu! ;D Gostou desse capítulo?

**Srta. Pontas! - **Espero que tenha se divertido com eles nesse capítulo também:D O Tiago já tem o dom desde pequeno, não se preocupe. Hauiahuiahia. Ele foi treinado pelo Jorge, Justin e Ted... Santo é que não vai ser:D Gostou da briga dos dois nesse capítulo? 

**Malu VPC - **E nós simplesmente adoramos a sua review:D O que achou desse capítulo?

Aguardamos por mais reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo!!

Gii e Anaa


	4. A oportunidade

**Capítulo 3: A oportunidade**

"Então, senhor Capitão de Quadribol, quando você vai marcar o dia dos testes?"-perguntou Justin.

"Você acha que você vai _precisar_ fazer o teste?"-perguntou Ted, levantando a sobrancelha.-"Eu ainda não sei quando, mas seria bom ter o horário das pessoas da Grifinória para ver qual seria o melhor dia e hora."

"Mas você não acha que é nepotismo?"-perguntou Justin, jogando um monte de pergaminhos na mesa.-"Você sabe, deixar que eu entre no time sem fazer testes e tudo o mais."

"Eu acho que nepotismo significa que eu estaria favorecendo os meus parentes."-disse o garoto.

"Lupin, eu sei o que significa."-ele respondeu, rolando os olhos.

"Bom, eu não tenho nenhum parente em Hogwarts, sabe?"-disse Ted.-"Mas se você acha que nós podemos dizer que você é o meu parente, tudo bem."

"Você entendeu o que quis dizer."

"Ah, qual é."-falou o garoto.-"Você é o melhor batedor da Grifinória. Colocar outra cara no seu lugar seria como pedir para todas as pessoas da nossa casa me matassem."

"Você é tão dramático."-falou Justin.-"Veja os horários."

"Ah, então você achava que me entregando os horários, faria com que a sua vaga fosse garantida?"-perguntou Ted, irônico.

"É sempre bom ter uma outra carta na manga, não acha?"-retrucou o garoto, divertido.-"E eu me preocupo com o time. Nós precisamos começar logo com os treinos para acabar com a Sonserina!"

"Os treinos!"-disse Ted, batendo a mão na testa.-"Como que eu vou vigiar a Victoire enquanto eu estiver treinando?"

"E se ela entrasse?"

"Você está brincando."-ele disse.-"Uma Barbie no nosso time?"

"Mas e se ela for boa?"-insistiu Justin.

"Justin, entenda."-falou Ted.-"Ela não vai conseguir entrar. Ela não tem mira e acho que ela deve pensar que voar em uma vassoura estraga o cabelo."

"Como você sabe que ela não tem mira?"-perguntou Justin, interessado.

"Ela não sabe jogar as coisas. Por exemplo, quando eu tinha sete anos. Eu joguei uma minhoca na cabeça dela, quando ela parou de ter o ataque histérico, ela quis se vingar e jogou uma pedra. A pedra bateu na parede e voltou. Na testa dela."

Justin gargalhou.

"Ah, sim, sete anos novamente. Ela ficou brava porque eu pintei o cabelo da boneca dela de preto. Em vez de ela berrar comigo, ela tentou me expulsar do quarto jogando todos os móveis da casinha de bonecas. Eu só lembro da Margo tentando sair do quarto, quando ela estava quase na porta, a Victoire jogou aquelas micro-cadeiras na direção da garota- lembre-se, _eu_ era o alvo-, e ela quase ficou cega. Eu ainda não sei como as duas são amigas depois daquela tarde."

"Não é possível."-retrucou Justin.

"Ah sim, eu não sei como Tia Gina está viva."-continuou Ted.-"Eu tinha dez anos na época quando eu, sem querer querendo, joguei suco no vestido rosa dela. Ela pegou um garfo e tentou jogar na minha cabeça. Passou a poucos centímetros da cabeça da Tia Gina que estava bem longe de mim."

"Um garfo!"-exclamou Justin.-"Cara, ela realmente não te ama."

"E por último, Victoire Weasley tentou arrancar a minha cabeça jogando um malão."

"Tá, tá, eu já entendi."-falou o garoto.-"Então, você vai ter que arranjar um jeito de conseguir treinar e, ao mesmo tempo, ter os seus cinco galeões."

"Cara, isso é impossível."-disse Ted.-"Ela teria que nascer de novo para conseguir uma vaga."

"Se você não lembra, eu era péssimo."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu te ajudei e você se tornou um dos melhores batedores."-disse Ted, fazendo um sinal de 'que seja'.-"E daí?"

"É a oportunidade do ano, idiota."-retrucou Justin.-"Você a ajuda a entrar no time. Fica de olho na garota e ainda ganha dinheiro."

"Você acha que se eu oferecer ajuda, ela vai aceitar?"-ele perguntou.-"Nós estamos falando de Victoire Weasley, se você não percebeu."

"Mas e se você a fizesse implorar a sua ajuda?"

Ted deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

"É, isso não seria tão ruim..."

**xXXxXxXxX**

"Sério mesmo, Poções logo na primeira aula?", resmungou Margo, fechando o livro com força e empurrando-o para dentro da mala, "O que fizemos de tão ruim para merecer isso?"

Victoire deu de ombros.

"Todas as aulas são chatas. Você estaria dizendo a _mesma coisa_ se fosse aula de História da Magia", comentou, enquanto tampava o tinteiro.

"É nada, o sétimo ano tem período livre agora", comentou Verônica, que não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com o horário também, "E sabe qual é a nossa próxima aula? Herbologia! Com a _Sonserina_ !", grunhiu, "Dessa vez, eu estou do lado da Margo"

"O Neville não é _tão_ ruim assim", Victoire disse, enquanto jogava a bolsa por um dos ombros e se levantava.

"Você só fala isso porque ele é amigo da sua família", Margo enrugou o nariz, "E ele até pode não ser dos piores, mas aquela matéria...", estremeceu.

"Ele é diretor da nossa casa", declarou Verônica, em tom definitivo, enquanto as três saíam da sala, "Então, o melhor que nós fazemos é...", interrompeu-se e deu um meio-sorriso, "Guardaremos um lugar para você, Vicky! Não chegue muito atrasada!", piscou para a loira e saiu arrastando Margo pelos corredores.

Victoire olhou confusa para as amigas.

"Eu acho que elas fugiram de mim", a voz firme e grossa de Brandon Sheffield deixou-a sem fôlego.

Instintivamente, Victoire levou as mãos aos cabelos e alisou-os com os dedos, antes de voltar-se para a direção de onde a voz veio. O garoto estava recostado contra um dos pilares, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Oi, Brandon", deu um sorriso e aproximou-se lentamente, "Eu não te vi no jantar, e...", lembrou-se da cena no vagão, "Olha, sobre o Lupin..."

"O Ted é um cara legal", descartou o corvinal, se desencostando da pilastra, "E, tenho que dizer, o lance de você ter tirado a roupa e tudo...", lançou um olhar de esguelha para ela, "Não me incomoda nem um pouco"

Victoire corou.

"Eu...", ergueu os olhos para o garoto, "Eu era muito nova e não tenho nem idéia do porquê ele está espalhando essas coisas por aí", admitiu, com um suspiro cansado, "Ele até tem inventando uns boatos... em relação às...", sentiu as bochechas pinicando, por isso, voltou a atenção para os jardins, onde alguns alunos estavam sentados, estudando, "minhas costas", concluiu, mordendo o lábio inferior, para conter a ira que voltava a se acender sempre que pensava no assunto.

"Ah, é. O lance das costas peludas. É bom saber que isso é mentira", acrescentou, fazendo-a rir.

"Herbologia", respondeu, dando um meio-sorriso, "Eu meio que gosto... mas não conte para a Margo, OK?"

O garoto riu.

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo", ele piscou, "Quer que eu a acompanhe?"

"Mas você não tem aula agora?", perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sexto ano tem o segundo horário livre, hoje", ele esticou a mão, num gesto simbólico, "E então?"

Victoire mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, enquanto observava o menino, e sorriu, e pegou a mão dele.

"Victoire, aí está você!", a voz de Ted ecoou pelos corredores e ela cerrou os punhos, "Por que não está na estufa quatro como todos outros grifinórios do quinto ano?"

"Por que você não está cuidando da sua vida, como todos os outros estudantes de Hogwarts?", rebateu, amarga.

Ted observou as mãos dos dois e, prevendo a confusão, Brandon rapidamente libertou a mão da garota e recuou dois passos. O grifinório ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Incentivando garotinhas indefesas a cabular aula, Sheffield?"

"Ahn, na verdade, Ted, eu ia acompanhá-la até a estufa...", justificou-se o garoto, "Juro"

"Ora, quanta gentileza", escarneceu o outro, erguendo a sobrancelha, "É a boa ação do dia?"

Brandon piscou, confuso.

"Ahn, não, eu..."

"Não se preocupe, eu posso acompanhá-la..."

" _O QUÊ_ ?", berrou Victoire, voltando-se para o grifinório, "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, Esquisito!", agarrou com força a mão de Brando e começou a arrastá-lo pelo corredor, "Vamos, Brandon, _você_ me acompanha até a estufa. Então, sobre o quê estávamos falando?"

Num gesto instintivo, Ted agarrou o cotovelo do braço livre do corvinal e puxou-o, impossibilitando a garota de prosseguir.

"Não, senhora, eu não vou permitir que alunos da minha casa saíam por aí cabulando aula. Sabe quantos pontos podem ser tirados da Grifinória por isso?", perguntou, sério.

"Solta o Brandon!", ordenou a garota.

"Não vou soltar ninguém", rosnou Ted, de volta, "Eu sei quais são os seus planos, senhorita Monstrenga. Vai cabular aula com o senhor Safadinho, aqui, e sabe qual é o final disso tudo? Vou te dar uma dica envolve duas palavras: _mãe_ e _solteira_ "

Nesse instante, Brandon livrou-se dos dois e lançou um olhar incrédulo para o casal.

"Qual é o _problema_ de vocês?", perguntou o corvinal, perplexo, "De verdade, _mãe solteira_ ? E... e...", balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a confusão dos seus pensamentos, "Na verdade, eu acho que eu vou... ahn...", nem se deu ao trabalho de inventar uma desculpa, lançou outro olhar perplexo para os dois e saiu andando.

Victoire observou-o se afastar com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, parecia que queria berrar para que ele voltasse, mas não conseguia pronunciar as palavras. Então, fuzilou o sétimo-anista.

"Satisfeito agora?"

Ted pegou-a pelo cotovelo e começou a arrastá-la pelos corredores.

"Só vou estar satisfeito quando você estiver sentadinha, enfiando suas unhas bem pintadas na terra e certificando-se de que os Visgos do Diabo estão crescendo de maneira adequada", resmungou.

"_Cara, esses vão ser os cinco galeões mais suados da minha vida"_ , pensou, amargamente.

"Por que você quer tanto arruinar a minha vida?", perguntou a garota, irritada, enquanto lutava para se livrar da mão firme com a qual Ted tinha laçado seu cotovelo, "O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Estragar a sua vida?", ecoou o outro, perplexo, "Estou te fazendo um _favor_ ! Quero dizer, sinceramente, viu como ele reagiu às palavras 'mãe solteira'? O cara tem, obviamente, fobia de compromisso"

Victoire soltou um berro abafado, enquanto lutava com mais força para se soltar. Ted parou na frente da estufa.

"Aqui está. Entregue", deu um sorriso largo.

"Vai se danar", rosnou ela, ajustando a mala na bolsa.

"Sempre um prazer", retrucou ele, alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

Victoire lançou mais um olhar mortífero para ele e entrou na estufa.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Eu odeio aquela garota."-disse Ted, jogando a mochila no chão e sentando-se ao lado de Justin.

"Uau, declarações de amor logo de manhã."-retrucou Justin, irônico.-"O que ela fez dessa vez?"

"Ela dá em cima de todos os caras. Você não está entendendo, surge um menino que é só um pouco mais alto que ela e Victoire Weasley começa a mexer no cabelo e fazer caras e bocas."-disse Ted, imitando, de uma maneira _bem_ escandalosa, a garota.

"Você quer parar?"-disse o garoto.-"Se você não percebeu, esse seu pequeno ataque, além de fazer com que as pessoas duvidem da sua sexualidade, fez com que todas as atenções voltassem para você. E para mim."

"Como se você se incomodasse que as pessoas olhassem para você."

"Ah, me desculpe, mas eu me incomodo se as pessoas começarem a olhar para mim, como se eu fosse gay."-retrucou Justin.-"E outra coisa, Victoire Weasley dando em cima dos caras?"

"Você nunca viu o jeito como ela fica mexendo aquele cabelo loiro?"-perguntou Ted.-"Se você quiser eu posso mostrar e..."

"Não faça isso!"-interrompeu o garoto.-"Sério, cara, você está me assustando."

"Ela está me deixando louco!"-disse Ted.-"Se ela ficar olhando daquele jeito para o Sheffield, eu vou passar mal. De verdade."

"Cara, a menina só serve para você ganhar dinheiro. Tá, é a custa do pai dela, mas que seja."-disse Justin, rolando os olhos.-"Você só tem que afastar o Sheffield e tudo vai ficar bem."

"Você já tentou fazer isso? Seria diferente se apenas _ela_ estivesse interessada. Você sabe, eu falaria algumas coisas que fariam o Sheffield pensar que Victoire é horrível, nojenta e tudo o mais. Só que, cara, isso não tá dando certo."

"Mas isso é infalível!"-falou Justin.-"Eu sempre faço isso com a minha irmã."

"Me desculpe, mas eu não sabia que irmãzinhas de dez anos eram comparadas a Victoire Weasley."

"Bom, não desse jeito."-retrucou o garoto.-"Mas você sabe que garotas de dez anos podem ser fofinhas demais."

"Ah, lógico. Eu não posso esquecer que existe pedófilos, como você, que acham uma gracinha meninas dessa idade."

"Eu não sou pedófilo, Lupin."

"OK, OK."-disse Ted, ironicamente.-"Vamos voltar para o meu problema?"-e ao ver que Justin, não o interrompera, ele continuou.-"A campanha das costas peludas falhou. E, sinceramente, eu não tenho a mínima vontade de ficar correndo pelo castelo atrás da garota."

"Ninguém disse que o seu trabalho seria fácil."-ele retrucou.-"Eu acho que você tem que arranjar um jeito da Victoire ficar grudada em você, saca?"

"Isso é tão fácil."-ironizou Ted.-"Vou fazer com que a Victoire fique grudada em mim. Assim, todo mundo pensará que nós somos irmãos gêmeos."

"Sabe, se ela fosse a sua irmã, eu poderia ter alguma coisa com ela?"

Ted lançou um olhar maligno para Justin, que murmurou:

"Qual é o problema? Ela seria muito feliz comigo."-e ao ver que Ted continuava sério, Justin continuou.-"Eu estou brincando. OK, eu não posso sonhar?"

"Ela é a minha mina de ouro, Justin."-Ted falou, com calma.-"Bom, se você quer morrer, vá em frente. Gui Weasley não demorará muito para te matar, você sabe, ele adoraria matar mais um futuro genro."

Justin apenas fez uma careta.

"Sabe, o que você tem que fazer? Achar um ponto fraco da Victoire."-ele falou, porém, Ted logo cutucou o garoto e apontou para a garota que acabara de entrar com Margo.

Victoire, que não vira Ted e Justin, sentara-se há poucos metros de distância. Os garotos se entreolharam e começaram a escutar a conversa.

"Eu não sei qual é o problema dele!"

"Ted é legal, Vicky."-disse Margo, dando de ombros.

"Margo, por favor, NÃO me chame de Vicky. Nunca mais."-a garota falou, cruzando os braços.-"Sabe, agora que o Brandon percebeu que eu existo, aquele esquisito começa a atrapalhar."

Justin levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bom, parece que a sorte está ao meu favor."-falou Ted, parecendo bem menos preocupado.

_Continua..._

**N/As**: Olá a todos!

Aqui é a Anaa. Desculpem a demora, já que o cap está pronto há tempos, porém, a Gii teve que viajar e não conseguiu postar. E no final, eu também viajei e vocês ficaram sem o cap!

Ah, sim, eu me diverti muito escrevendo sobre o Ted e os relatos da infância. Sim, essa falta de habilidade da Vicky ainda vai ser usada ;).

E como diz a Gii, é impossível não se apaixonar pelo Sheffield.

Ah, sim vou responder as reviews:

**manuela fonseca:** Sim, é aquele clichê, mas quem não gosta de ver duas pessoas se estapeando para no final... ver essas duas pessoas apaixonadas? O Tiago não deu as caras nesse cap, mas no próximo ele aparece! Beijoos!

**(x Carol x):** É impossível não ter dó da Vicky, ainda mais agora que o Brandon 'lindo, maravilhoso' Sheffield tá de olho nela. Beijooos!

**Marina Barrocas:** Ah, mas ainda não tem muitas Ted/Victoire em português (nossa fic é a segunda desse shipper!). Desculpe a demora! Beijoos

**Paula Evans Potter:** Nós ficamos MUITO felizes ao saber que você está gostando da fic!

**Hell's Angel –Heaven's Demon:** Bom, como Ted/Victoire é tão pouco mencionada em DH, nós resolvemos inventar um pouquinho XD. Ligeiramente traquinas? Acho que ele é MUITO traquinas, na verdade. Desculpe a demora! Beijoos!

**Jana Weasley:** Adoreii a sua review! Eu e a Gii estamos fazendo o possível! Beijoos!

**.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.:**Que bom que você gostou! Beijoos!

**beca:**Pode ter certeza que nós também nos divertimos muito enquanto escrevemos ;). Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Essa fic é viciante XD. OK, OK, o Ted que é viciante. Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijooos!

**Shakinha:** O papel nas costas é um clássico XD. O Tiago já não é muito santo, né? Espero que você goste! Beijoos!

**Mel.Bel.louca:** Desculpe a demora, mas cá está o cap! Beijoos!

**Fernanda C.:**Bom, a gente tenta ser bem fiel aos livros e aos relatos da Rowling. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Beijoos!

**Luana Rubin:** Eu também tenho dó dela. Ninguém merece um cara enchendo desse jeito! Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Bia Mostand:** Ah, o Justin (suspira). Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Brousire:** OMG, você também tem um pestinha em casa? Eu e a Gii ficamos muito felizes ao saber que você está gostando! Beijoos!

**Malu VPC:** Ficamos muito felizes ao saber que você está gostando!

**-:** Ah, sim, não vai ser um ano muito fácil XD. Beijoos!

**Buchtabieren:** Nós demoramos um pouquinho mais nesse, mas espero que você tenha gostado! Desculpe a demora, okk? Beijoos!

**Kagome-LilyE:** Ah, apenas espere para ver o que nós vamos aprontar ;). Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos

**Zia Black:** Prontinho! Cap postado. O que você achou?

Ah, nós queremos reviews!!!

Beijos!

Anaa e Gii


	5. A proposta

**Cap 4.: A proposta.**

"E porque é que eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo?", perguntou Tiago, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, cético.

"Porque é verdade", respondeu Ted, por entre os dentes cerrados, "E por que nós queremos ajudar sua prima Victoire a conquistar um namorado"

"Por quê?", o menino olhou horrorizado para o amigo, "Você nem _gosta_ dela!"

"É, mas eu acredito no...", hesitou, buscando pela palavra acurada.

"Amor verdadeiro?", sugeriu Justin, enfiando as mãos no bolso e divertindo-se com a cena.

Ted fuzilou-o com os olhos, depois soltou o ar, lentamente, e lançou um olha benévolo para o primeiro-anista.

"É, porque eu acredito no _amor verdadeiro_ e quero que a sua prima e o encontre", disse, lentamente.

"Então, por que ouvi a Victoire reclamando que você estava estragando tudo entre ela e o Brandon?", Tiago fitou-o, com uma cara que deixava claro que não estava acreditando em nada do que os outros dois diziam.

"Eu estava...", Ted hesitou novamente, buscando pelas palavras exatas, "Ajudando a ver se o Brandon é um bom homem. Já vi que é e agora quero que eles fiquem juntos, mas, para isso, preciso da sua ajuda"

"Da _minha_ ajuda?", ecoou o garoto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Olha, você acredita na gente, não acredita?", perguntou Justin, levemente impaciente, "Nós somos seus amigos, não somos?"

"São, mas mesmo assim...", encolheu os ombros.

Ted gemeu quando viu Victoire saindo da sala de aula e puxou o filho do padrinho.

"É o seguinte: a Victoire não acreditaria em mim, nem no Justin em relação a isso. E nós queremos que ela saiba disso, entendeu? E ela só vai acreditar se for você", apontou, enfático, para o garoto, "E então?"

O garoto olhou para as costas da prima, que estava rindo com as amigas, e assentiu.

**xXxXxX**

"Então, o que nós vamos fazer?"-perguntou Margo.

"Eu vou me encontrar com Travis."-disse Verônica.-"Ele disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim e..."

Só que antes que a garota pudesse se gabar por ter um namorado, Justin e Tiago passaram por elas e começaram a andar na frente.

Victoire franziu o cenho.

Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

"E sabe o que o Brandon, disse?"-perguntou Justin.

Quando Tiago não disse nada, o garoto lançou um olhar cortante.

"Ah, que Brandon?"-perguntou o garoto, um tanto lentamente.

"Aquele cara, o bonitão da Corvinal."-e Justin fez uma careta.-"Sabe, aquele que gosta de fazer as meninas cabularem as aulas?"

Victoire lançou um olhar mortal para o garoto.

Justin, que percebera o olhar, continuou:

"Então, ele estava me contando algumas coisas."

"Não sabia que você conversava com ele."-disse Tiago.

"Nah, eu perguntei como que ele consegue convencer as garotas a cabularem aula."-disse Justin.-"Só que, assim que ele me viu, ele começou a perguntar sobre uma certa garota."

"Que garota?"-perguntou Tiago, parecendo interessado.

Margo começou a abrir a boca, mas a loira fez um sinal para que ela se calasse.

"Você promete não contar a ninguém?"-perguntou Justin.-"Ou melhor, você promete não contar para ninguém _da sua família_?"

Tiago apenas assentiu.

"É a sua prima."

"Como assim a _minha_ prima?"-repetiu Tiago, bravo.-"Ela ainda é uma criança!"

A garota rolou os olhos.

"Bom, ele não acha isso, cara."-ele disse.-"Então, voltando ao assunto, ele começou a perguntar os interesses da Victoire."

"E o que você respondeu?"-perguntou Tiago.-"Você disse que ela ainda brinca de boneca com a minha irmã, não disse?"

"Ah, mas não tive a oportunidade, saca?"-disse Justin.-"Ele começou a dizer que se a Victoire não sabe jogar quadribol, ele não iria querer nada com ela."

A garota olhou assombrada.

"Ah, e o que você disse?"-perguntou o garotinho e franzindo o cenho, ele continuou.-"Você falou que ela é uma aberração da família, né? Porque todos os Weasley's sabem jogar _muito_ bem quadribol."

"Eu disse que não sabia, Tiago."-respondeu Justin.-"Eu não quero estragar as chances que a sua prima tem, porém, o cara tá tão desesperado que pediu que eu investigasse."

Victoire sorriu satisfeita, porém, Justin logo continuou:

"Bom, ele, provavelmente, vai querer ver a sua prima jogando quadribol. Ou montada em uma vassoura. Pelo menos, ele falou que seria perfeito se eles pudessem voar juntos."

"Victoire não sobe em uma vassoura desde que ela tem cinco anos, ou melhor, desde que ela voou na direção de uma grande colméia. Bom, é o que a mamãe diz."-disse Tiago, enquanto fazia uma careta.

Justin mordeu a língua para conter a risada.

E foi quando Ted Lupin apareceu.

"E aí?"-ele perguntou.-"O que está acontecendo?"

"Nós estamos falando sobre a Victoire."-disse Justin.-"E a aberração que ela é em cima de uma vassoura."

"Ah, sim. A Monstrenga nunca foi boa."-disse Ted.-"O Tiago te contou a história da abelha?"

Tiago assentiu.

"Sabe, e se você a ajudasse, Ted?"-perguntou Justin.-"Porque você sabe o quanto eu era horrível no Quadribol. E agora, você está olhando para o melhor batedor da Grifinória."

"Ah, mas você quis que eu te ensinasse a jogar."-respondeu o garoto, de modo inocente.-"Você acha que a Victoire vai querer?"

Victoire ia se aproximar do grupo, porém, Margo segurou o seu braço e disse, baixinho:

"Não faça isso! Você sabe que não vai conseguir!"

"Mas é o Brandon!"-berrou a garota, atraindo a atenção dos garotos.

Ted, parecendo muito surpreso, disse:

"Vicky!!! Não sabia que você estava por aqui."-e ao ver que a garota fechara os pulsos e o encarava de modo bem estranho, ele continuou.-"Nós estávamos relembrando a infância. Lembra da história da colméia?"

"Não, Esquisito."-respondeu Victoire.

"Ah, como não?"-perguntou Ted, se deliciando.-"Como você não lembra que bateu em uma colméia enquanto voava?"-e virando-se para Margo e Verônica, ele continuou.-"Fazer o que se ela é uma grande aberração? Os genes da família Weasley não conseguiram salvá-la."

"Cala a boca."-ela ordenou.-"Margo, Verônica, sério, não acreditem nesse fracassado."

Ted rolou os olhos e perguntou:

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Por acaso, quer pedir alguma coisa?"

"Pedir para você?"-riu Victoire.-"O que você acha que eu pediria para você?"

"Nada."-disse Ted, inocente.-"Então, Justin, conseguiu descobrir o que o Sheffield perguntou?"

"Ah, sobre a garota?"-perguntou Justin.-"Cara, vai ser a maior decepção, mas fazer o quê?"

Ted também deu de ombros.

"Bom, Monstrenga, a gente se vê."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ela ainda não veio me procurar... por que ela ainda não veio me procurar?", perguntou Ted, apreensivo, olhando pelo Salão Comunal.

"Ela vai vir", assegurou Justin.

"Mas e se ela não vier?"

Justin ergueu os olhos do pergaminho que estava lendo, exasperado.

"Cara, se você continuar assim, eu vou para a biblioteca", estremeceu com o pensamento, mas continuou olhando determinado para o amigo, "Agora cala a boca que eu preciso terminar a lição de poções"

"Mas ela _vai_ vir, não vai? Quero dizer, ela gosta daquele tal do Brandon, não gosta?", passou os olhos escuros pelo Salão uma vez mais, antes de ocupar o lugar ao lado do negro, que riscava o pergaminho com a pena.

"Ela gosta. Ela vai vir. Agora, fica quieto!", sibilou Justin, massageando a têmpora, "Nem minha irmã é _tão chata!"_

"A Victoire é mesmo insuportável"

"Eu estava falando de você", rosnou o outro, soltando o ar com força pelo nariz, enquanto passava os olhos pelo que tinha escrito.

Ted assentiu, percebendo que estava sendo inconveniente.

"Foi mal", soltou o ar, e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, deitando a cabeça neles.

Houve um breve minuto de silêncio.

"Mas e se ela não vier?", perguntou, de novo, desesperado, "O que é que eu vou fazer?"

Justin abafou um berro frustrado, levantou-se.

"Eu vou te deixar aqui com sua crise histérica de noivo-deixado-no-altar e vou para a cozinha", quando Ted se levantou para acompanhá-lo, Justin fuzilou-o com os olhos e gesticulou para que ele voltasse a se sentar, "Você fica _aí_", rosnou.

Ted sentou-se, com cara de poucos amigos, e deitou a cabeça na mesa, de novo, batendo com o pé no chão, ritmadamente.

_"Ela vai vir... ela vai vir... é claro que ela vai vir"_ , repetia, como se fosse um mantra.

"_**Ela não vai vir e você **__**sabe disso. O que vai fazer agora, Ted? Deixar os treinos de lado? Tenho certeza de que Justin poderia ser um capitão tão bom quanto você..."**_

"_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Isso não vai acontecer! Eu não vou largar o time! Nem que eu tenha que amarrá-la e amordaçá-la... e trancá-la no banheiro todos os dias de treino!"_

"Ahn... Você está me ouvindo?", perguntou uma voz e o coração de Ted quase parou, de tanto alívio, quando ele ergueu a cabeça para fitar Victoire.

Ela estava um tanto corada e parecia levemente contrariada por algo, quando ocupou o banco de frente para o garoto.

O menino precisou de alguns minutos para simular desinteresse, embora seus olhos tenham mudado para um azul claro e luminoso e precisou de todo o seu controle para que seus cabelos também não mudassem para uma cor berrante, o que sempre acontecia quando ele estava exultante.

"Monstrenga, o que faz aqui?", perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"_Isso vai ser tão divertido"_ , pensou, satisfeito, enquanto observava-a, com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se não tivesse nem idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Ahn... Olha, Ted...", ela fez um esforço tremendo para não usar o apelido carinhoso que usava desde que tinha oito anos de idade, "Eu sei que nós temos as nossas diferenças e que... que... que... ás vezes, nossas vontades são divergentes... mas... mas...", ela corou furiosamente, "Eu preciso da sua ajuda"

Ted fez questão de lançar o olhar mais inocente e aturdido que conseguiu.

"Mas... com o quê?", fingindo surpresa.

"Hum...", divertiu-se ao ver a garota lutando internamente para escolher cuidadosamente as palavras, "Eu preciso... de ajuda... com...", ela parecia que estava a ponto de morrer de tão mortificada, "... _Quadriboll_ ", concluiu, num sussurro tão baixinho que ele teve que se inclinar para ouvi-la.

"Mas, Monstrenga", o tom de voz se alternava entre suave e cínico, "Você _odeia_ Quadriboll. Por que quer minha ajuda com isso?"

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrada.

"Olha, eu quero entrar no time, tá legal?", soltou, contrariada, "E eu _gosto_ de Quadriboll, é só que..."

"Uma ameba míope é melhor do que você", ele concluiu, num tom carinhoso, dando um sorriso meigo e apertando a mão dela, por sobre a mesa, de maneira confortadora, "Sabe o que é, Monstrenga? Eu não faço milagres... Talvez se você for na capela de Hogsmeade todos os domingos, e orar bastante..."

"Mas você ajudou o Justin, e..."

"Sim, mas o Justin tem o QI maior do que o de um balde de areia", ele retrucou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança debilitada.

Victoire rangeu os dentes, irritada.

"Escuta aqui, ô Esquisito!", rosnou ela, inclinando-se mais, "Você vai ajudar ou não?"

"Com toda essa gentileza, como eu poderia recusar?", perguntou, encolhendo os ombros, inocente, "Eu até poderia te ajudar, mas..."

"Mas...?", ela ecoou, em expectativa.

"Você tem que pedir direitinho", respondeu, um sorriso malévolo se espalhando pelo rosto, "Com ' _por favor_ ' e tudo o que eu tenho direito"

"Tudo o que você tem direito?", ecoou, sarcástica, mas calou-se assim que Ted alteou as sobrancelhas.

"Puxa, olha a hora", bocejou, levantando-se, "Estou com tanto sono. Estou indo, Monstrenga. Mas se você quer mesmo fazer parte do time, pode ser que eu te arranje um servicinho como a garota-das-toalhas", sorriu com o pensamento, "Você acha que o Brandon considera isso como parte do time?"

Ela engoliu em seco e observou, em pânico, enquanto ele começava a subir as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório masculino.

"Eu...", ela começou, e ele parou no meio da escada, dando um sorriso vitorioso que ela não poderia ver, "Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda... _Ted... _e se você, _por favor,_ pudesse me auxiliar... eu seria... _eternamente _grata", ao final do pedido, ela estava olhando para a lareira, os braços imóveis do lado do corpo.

Ted voltou-se para ela, mas fez questão de deixar o sorriso exultante bem à mostra.

"Todas as quartas e sextas, às sete e meia de noite?", sugeriu, mas não deu tempo para que a garota respondesse, "Te vejo quarta, Monstrenga", e subiu as escadas.

_CONTINUA..._

N/a: Nós postamos!!!

OK, eu, Ana, postei já que a Gii teve que viajar e me abandonou total (justo quando eu to empolgada e to querendo mostrar a cena do próximo cap para ela...), mas tudo bem!!! A Gii volta dia 3 e nós voltaremos a escrever o cap 5.

Bom, pessoas o que vocês acharam??? Gostaram desse cap??? Acho que as coisas estão começando a se encaixar, né? Para quem sentiu a falta do Tiago, ele apareceu nesse! E nós já podemos ver o quanto ele é possessivo em relação à Victoire (Tiago, vulgo Rony Weasley XD).

E vocês conseguem imaginar a Victoire jogando quadribol? Bom, depois de mais uma história da infância da Monstrenga e do Esquisito... eu imagino e só consigo dar risada XD.

Vamos responder as reviews:

**Vanessa:** Obrigada, querida! Feliz ano novo para você também. Espero que você goste do cap! Beijooos

**Dih-Chan:** Eu prometo que dou uma passada. Ah, mas o Ted é tudo de bom, né? Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijooos

**ThiTi Potter:** Você comentou lá na Floreios também, né? Infelizmente, não existe muitas Ted/Victoire em português – -'. O que é uma pena... Ah, nós tivemos mais Tiago/Justin/Ted nesse cap, né? E coitada da Vicky. Eu não sei como ela agüenta. Beijos!

**Juliana.**: Não demoramos muito! O Ted é maravilhoso, mas ele implica demais com a Vicky, coitada. Acho que ela não agüenta mais XD. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Fini Felton:** Que bom que você está gostando! Beijoos e espero que goste desse cap!

**Luana Rubin:** Ah, mas todo mundo conhece/tem um Ted. Seja o irmão mais novo que fica falando aquelas coisas que deixa qualquer um morrendo de vergonha ou aquele amigo que adora ficar te enchendo desde as sete da manhã no colégio. Espero que você tenha gostado desse! Beijooos

**Mel.Bel.louca:** Dessa vez não teve tantas brigas, né? Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijooos

**marina:** Ah que bom que você acha isso ;). Espero que você continue gostando! Beijoos

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Ah, essas histórias de infância... eu simplesmente adoro XD. Ah, o Tiago para a alegria da nação... apareceu. Bom, você já descobriu o que ele vai fazer com ela (não, não é tããão ruim assim. Ou é. Para ela). Espero que você goste do cap! E Feliz 2008!

**Bia Mostand:** Ah, a gente postou no PRIMEIRO dia de 2008. E teve mais uma história da infância. Espero que você tenha gostado! Feliz 2008 para você também! Beijoos

**Flora Slytherin:** Fico muito feliz ao saber que você gostou! Beijooos

**Buchtabieren:** Ah, fale para os seus pais que você é bem normal XD. Espero que você ache esse cap hilário! Beijoos!

**Shakinha:** Você já descobriu ;). Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijooos

Só de reviews!

Ah, sim, eu sei que eu estou postando no dia 1º de janeiro de 2008, mas acho que vale, né?

Feliz 2008 a todos! Espero que esse ano que está apenas começando seja tão bom quanto foi 2007 (OK, OK, eu estou supondo. Se 2007 foi uma porcaria pense que 2008 será O ano para você).

Ah, sim, nós esperamos as suas maravilhosas reviews!

Beijos a todos

Anaa e Gii


	6. Aquecimento

**Capítulo 5 – Aquecimento**

"Você... o quê?", perguntou Verônica, chocada, piscando os olhos, enquanto observava, incrédula, a loira que estava da cor de um pimentão.

As três garotas estavam sentadas nas poltronas do Salão Comunal, próximas do fogo crepitante, na lareira, e Victoire tinha resolvido contar sobre sua decisão para as amigas. Mas elas tinham reagido de uma maneira bem mais chocada do que ela esperava. Ou gostaria.

"Eupediajudaparaele", resmungou, rapidamente.

Margo e Verônica continuaram com os olhos presos no rosto da amiga, como se não conseguissem compreender.

"Mas... Mas é o _Ted_", Margo finalmente conseguiu dizer, "E... e... e você odeia ele!"

Victoire encolheu os ombros.

"Mas eu não tenho muita escolha, tenho?", murmurou, cruzando os braços, "Se o Brandon quer uma menina que saiba jogar Quadriboll, então..."

"Então ele _não quer_ você", Verônica apertou a mão da amiga, de leve, "Ele quer alguém que não tem _nada a ver_ com você e é errado você tentar se mudar toda só para ficar com ele"

"Você começou a gostar de bandas depressivas por causa do Travis", fungou Victoire, indignada, "Se você pode, por que eu _não_?"

"Mas é diferente, OK? Você pode _aprender_ a gostar de música..."

"Eu também posso _aprender_ a gostar de Quadriboll", Victoire guinchou, cruzando os braços com ainda mais força.

As duas amigas trocaram olhares significativos e Verônica deu um leve aceno com a cabeça, indicando que era a vez de Margo se pronunciar.

"Victoire, você sabe que nós amamos você e só falamos o que falamos porque...", ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, buscando pela palavra exata, "nos importamos muito com você"

Victoire ainda tinha uma expressão contrariada, mas assentiu, enquanto olhava para um grupo de alunos que atravessava o Salão Comunal.

"Vicky... Com todo o respeito do mundo", certificou-se em acrescentar Margo, "Mas você é a garota com a pior mira e estabilidade em vassouras que eu já vi! Você não conseguiria acertar uma pedra em um elefante há dois metros de distância nem que _a sua vida dependesse disso_", exasperou-se levemente, "E eu só digo isso porque amo você", acrescentou, perante o olhar perplexo da grifinória.

"Imagina se me odiasse", resmungou, soltando o ar, lentamente, "Eu adoro vocês. Adoro mesmo. E essa preocupação de vocês é muito legal... de um jeito bem chato, mas... eu já fiz minha decisão. Se o _Justin_ conseguiu aprender, eu também consigo", concluiu, logicamente, "Eu sou mais inteligente que ele, não sou?"

"Mas, Vick...", suspirou Verônica, "Jogar bem não tem nada a ver com ser inteligente ou não..."

"Vocês acham que eu não sou capaz, entendi", cortou-a, secamente, "Mas eu vou fazer de qualquer jeito", levantou-se e foi para o dormitório feminino, fumegando.

"_E agora, entrar no time é uma questão de honra"_, pensou, revoltada, enquanto arrancava os sapatos e se jogava na cama.

**XxXxX**

"Então, ela pediu?"-perguntou Justin, assim que entrou no dormitório.

"Eu a fiz implorar."-disse Ted, com um sorriso maroto.-"Eu só preciso fazer a garota aprender a voar em uma vassoura. Isso é tão simples."-completou, irônico.

"Ah, mas você fala como se fosse uma missão impossível."-retrucou o outro garoto.-"E você esqueceu que tem que ensiná-la a jogar em alguma posição."

Ted se jogou na cama e disse:

"Isso não vai ser fácil."-e virando-se para Justin, ele perguntou.-"Você me empresta o seu capacete?"

"Espera aí. A Victoire vai ser batedora?"

"Lógico que não."-disse Ted, revirando os olhos.-"É capaz de ela arremessar o bastão nos jogadores. Definitivamente, o balaço é perigoso demais. As pessoas não podem entrar na quadra e saírem com os crânios rachados por causa de Victoire Weasley."

"Você está falando como se ela fosse um desastre."

"Ela _é_ um desastre."-Ted retrucou.

"Tá certo, cara, você já mostrou que não bota fé na garota."-falou Justin.-"Só me responda: por que você quer o meu capacete?"

"Eu preciso sobreviver, Justin."-falou Ted, sombriamente.-"Eu falei que eu vou ensiná-la. Sou muito novo para morrer. Não quero que as pessoas pensem: 'Esse menino era tão brilhante e pena que morreu porque apenas queria ser nobre em ensinar uma menina a jogar quadribol. Mas ele não sabia que ela era uma grande aberração? Por que ele não tentou se proteger?'. Eu não quero que eles entrem no meu velório pensando nisso!"

"Não seja tão dramático."-retrucou Justin, fazendo uma careta.-"Ninguém morre desse jeito."

"Tio Harry quebrou o crânio quando ele tinha 16 anos. Ele foi acertado por um balaço se você não sabe."

"Mas você acabou de dizer que não vai deixá-la pegar no balaço."-retrucou o garoto.

"É, você tem razão."-disse Ted.-"Será que ela conseguiria quebrar o meu crânio com a goles?"

"Acho que não."

"Mesmo assim, é melhor não ficar contando com a sorte."-disse Ted se levantando.-"Pode passar o capacete."

"Espera aí."-disse Justin, andando até o seu malão. O garoto abriu-o e começou a jogar todas as coisas.-"Meias. Meias. Meias. Cara, por que eu tenho tantas meias?"

"Como se eu soubesse."-resmungou Ted, enquanto via Justin jogando mais seis pares de meias no chão.

"Acho que a minha mãe não queria que eu ficasse chateado por não ganhar a vassoura que eu queria. Então, ela começou a comprar... meias."-respondeu Justin.-"Eu achei!!!! Tudo bem, demorei um ano, mas achei."

Ted se aproximou e viu que Justin segurava um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.

"Você quer?Acho que ainda não está tão ruim."

Ted pegou o pacote e logo o jogou para o outro lado do dormitório.

"Cara, isso tá fedendo, se você não percebeu."

"Mas assim que é bom."-respondeu o garoto.-"Pegue o pacote."

"Você é nojento. Não sei como as suas roupas não estão fedendo."

"E desde quando _você_ fica cheirando as minhas roupas?"-perguntou Justin.-"Cara, eu realmente estou te estranhando: imitando a Victoire, entrando em parafuso porque a menina não veio atrás de você para pedir ajuda para ficar com _outro _cara..."

"Jordan."-disse Ted, irritado, andando até o outro lado do dormitório.-"Ache logo o capacete e cale a boca"

"Você derrubou dois feijõezinhos!!!"-berrou Justin, indignado, quando pegou o pacote.-"Sério, você deveria ter cuidado com as coisas dos outros!", disse, ofendido.

"Gays podem ser bem descuidados quando querem, querido."-disse Ted, com sarcasmo, apesar dos olhos cerrados com os quais fuzilava o amigo.

"Pare! Essa brincadeira não tem graça.", resmungou o outro, incomodado.

"Justin, você tem que entender."-respondeu o garoto, sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas.-"Você tem que estar pronto, sabe? Assim, daqui a pouco, quando você tiver um filho, você poderá dizer todo orgulhoso: 'Filho, meu filho, o seu padrinho é gay.'."

"Eu nunca vou dizer isso para ele!"-berrou Justin.-"Sério, nenhum cara normal fala isso."

"Eu sei."-respondeu Ted, assumindo seu tom normal.-"E nenhum cara normal tem um chilique porque um outro cara, _aparentemente_ normal, derrubou dois feijõezinhos podres e estragados."

"OK, OK. Eu não vou discutir de novo com você."-disse Justin, ainda debruçado no malão, ele puxou, com grande esforço, o capacete.-"Aqui está."

"Valeu, cara."-respondeu o garoto, colocando o capacete.-"Você acha que ela vai gostar?"

"Você não vai estar em um encontro."-disse Justin.

"Eu não quero irritá-la, está bem?"-respondeu Ted.-"Imagine se ela ficar puta da vida por causa do capacete e... desistir dos treinos?"

"Espera."-falou Justin, confuso.-"Eu nem lembro do que você estava falando, Lupin."

"Quer saber, esqueça."-disse Ted.-"Eu vou sair. E esperar pelo desastre. Quer dizer, a Victoire."

**XxXxX**

"Victoire, é um _treino_, não um encontro", disse Verônica, enquanto, deitada na cama, ao lado de Margo, observava a pilha de roupa jogada no chão do dormitório, e Victoire vestindo o que parecia ser o vigésimo top.

"Eu _sei_", a garota revirou os olhos castanhos, enquanto se olhava no espelho, depois, balançou a cabeça, reprovando o visual, tirou o top – o que fez com que Margo e Verônica soltassem um gemido de desalento – e começou a revirar pelas roupas espalhadas no chão, buscando por algo adequado, "É só que nós nunca sabemos quem podemos encontrar. E se o Brandon estiver lá? Eu não quero que ele me veja descabelada e ofegante... e com folhas no cabelo"

Margo massageou as têmporas, enquanto observava Victoire vestir uma camiseta um pouco mais larga, da cor de abóbora, e fazer uma careta enojada, tirando-a rapidamente, jogando-a para o lado, e começando a buscar pela Roupa Perfeita.

"Se não te conhecesse melhor, diria que está se arrumando para o Ted", disse, finalmente, analisando a amiga, aguardando pela sua reação.

E não ficou decepcionada.

"O que você quer dizer com _isso_?", Victoire perguntou, voltando-se para a amiga repentinamente, os olhos cerrados numa carranca assustadora.

"_Boa sorte"_, sussurrou Verônica, que, para se safar da discussão, escondera-se atrás de uma revista.

"É só que você está há meia hora trocando de tops como se estivesse se arrumando para algum garoto de quem você gosta. E a medir pelos seus esforços, um garoto de quem você gosta _muito_", acrescentou, apontando para o caos de cores que era agora o quarto das garotas.

Victoire observou por alguns segundos, em silêncio, depois deu uma gargalhada longa.

"É, você está certa, Margo. Eu _amo_ o Ted", sibilou, assim que conseguiu se acalmar, "Aliás, todas as minhas recordações com ele são tão repletas de momentos doces e adoráveis que nem sei direito qual escolher. Mas vou te dar um exemplo, OK?", deu um falso sorriso bondoso que fez Margo estremecer, "Que tal quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, e ele amarrou o laço do meu vestido na vassoura do tio Harry, e quando o tio Harry decolou para jogar com o resto da família, eu fui arrastada junto?"

Margo teve que morder internamente a bochecha para evitar uma gargalhada.

"Ou, melhor, quando eu tinha dez anos e estava comprando meu material para vir para cá e, na Floreios e Borrões, ele encheu minha mala com _alguns livros sobre magia negra_, e o feitiço contra ladrões começou a soar quando eu sai da loja e eu fiquei detida lá, com aurores me perguntando porque é que eu queria aqueles livros e se eu tinha alguma ligação com os _Comensais da Morte_, por _uma hora inteira_, enquanto eles tentavam localizar meus pais?", a garota estava vermelha de raiva à essa altura, "Então, é, você está corretíssima, eu estou me preparando para ele!"

Margo encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpa, não queria tocar nessas feridas do passado", murmurou, embora conseguisse ver que Verônica estava travando uma batalha para abafar a gargalhada atrás da revista.

"Então, eu não estou me arrumando para ele, OK?", concluiu Victoire, voltando a mergulhar nas roupas, até que achou um top preto, vestiu-o, e colocou uma camiseta branca por cima, "Estou me arrumando para a _casualidade_", prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e deu um sorriso, aprovando seu reflexo, "Então, que tal estou?"

"Maravilhosa", disse Margo, porque sabia que qualquer outra resposta faria com que a amiga voltasse à missão de achar uma roupa perfeita.

"Atrasada", acrescentou Verônica, apontando para o relógio.

Victoire soltou um berrinho, horrorizada, e saiu correndo para fora do quarto.

**XxXxX**

"Você está atrasada, Monstrenga."-disse Ted, observando a garota.-"Atrasos não são permitidos."

"_Apenas pense que você está fazendo isso por causa do Bradon."_ -pensava a garota, tentando ignorar o olhar de Ted.- _"O Brandon faz isso valer a pena."_

"O seu atraso vai fazer com que dê uma volta a mais ao redor do Lago."-falou Ted.-"Pode ir."

A garota ficou em silêncio, até que passado o choque, disse:

"Eu vou ter que fazer o quê?"

"Correr."-disse Ted, ao ver que a garota não parecia se mexer, ele continuou.-"Não diga que eu terei que te ensinar a correr também."

"A mais? Você só pode estar brincando."-respondeu Victoire.-"Por que eu tenho que correr? Eu vou ter aulas de Quadribol."

"Quatro voltas ao redor do Lago, Monstrenga."-disse Ted.-"Sem perder o ritmo, sem parar em nenhum momento. Vá."

"Você sabe que quando as pessoas correm, elas ficam suadas?"

"Não, jura?"-disse Ted, sarcasticamente.-"Ah, já sei. Como você é uma grande aberração, você pensou que isso só acontecia com você, não é?"

Ele viu a garota fechando os punhos, então, logo disse:

"Vá correr."

"E o que _você _vai fazer?"-ela perguntou.

"Eu?"-perguntou Ted, divertido.-"Eu ficar aqui, sentado. Vendo você correr."-e o garoto, só para provocá-la, sentou-se no gramado.-"Bebendo meu suco de abóbora."-e mostrou o copo.-"Você não tem noção, Monstrenga, mas está tão gostoso! Você quer um pouco?"

"Eu quero um gole. Sabe, eu saí correndo do meu dormitório e eu estou morrendo de sede."-e Victoire estendeu a mão, pronta para pegar o copo.

"Não."-falou o garoto, afastando o copo.-"Você está com sede porque você estava atrasada e por isso teve que correr. Se você prestasse atenção não teria que correr até aqui. Ou melhor, você vai ter que correr sim. Cinco voltas."

"Eram quatro!!!"

"Seis, então."-falou Ted. Ao ver que Victoire estava irritada, ele continuou.-"Eu estou sendo justo. Se você não começar, serão oito."

"Ótimo."-disse a garota.-"Seis voltas. Eu consigo."

"Que bom."-ele falou.-"Eu guardo um pouco de suco para você."

"Acho bom, Esquisito!"-ela berrou.

Ted viu Victoire correndo a toda velocidade ao redor do Lago.

Deu um sorriso vitorioso ao ver que logo na segunda volta, ela tinha diminuído o ritmo.

"Monstrenga!!!"-ele berrou.-"Sem diminuir o ritmo!"

**XxXxX**

"Sem... diminuir... o... ritmo...", ofegou a garota, jogando-se na grama, assim que completou a sexta volta, sentindo o cabelo do rabo-de-cavalo grudando na nuca, e soltando um grunhido.

"Muito bom. Da próxima vez, tenta ser um pouco mais rápida, Monstrenga? Não dá para perder três horas só no aquecimento", zombou ele, apesar de não estar tão longe da realidade, "Agora, vamos para o treino"

"Tem _mais_?", gemeu ela, ainda esparramada na grama.

"Mais do que dar algumas voltinhas num lago?", rebateu, com um sorriso desdenhoso, "Não sei se você sabe, Monstrenga, mas Quadriboll envolve vassoura e bolas, e um treino tem que envolver as mesmas coisas", deu um sorriso que daria à uma criança retardada.

E foi exatamente assim que Victoire se sentiu. Levantou-se e cruzou os braços, erguendo o queixo, desafiadoramente.

"Estou cansada, tá legal?", falou, desgrudando os cabelos da nuca com uma expressão enojada, "Tudo o que eu quero agora, é um bom banho e cair na minha cama, não ficar aqui com um Esquisito e suando que nem uma porca"

Ted estalou a língua, parecendo entediado, e observou-a, em silêncio.

"Então vai, Victoire", e o jeito que ele pronunciou seu nome fez com que todo seu corpo de arrepiasse, apreensivo, "Mas se você for, não volta, porque eu não vou perder meu tempo com garotas mimadas e choronas. Se você quer aprender Quadriboll, vai ser do _meu_ jeito. E o _meu_ jeito é sem choramingos!", ela percebeu que ele se controlou para não berrar a última parte, mas o efeito fora o mesmo.

Ela sentia o coração bater com força e perguntou-se se ele ia desistir de ensiná-la.

Um silêncio estendeu-se entre eles, enquanto se fitavam.

"Então, Monstrenga, o que vai ser?", Ted perguntou, finalmente.

Victoire respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos, na sua melhor postura altiva, não ia deixar que um berrinho a assustasse. Ia aprender a jogar Quadriboll, ia entrar no time e ia fazer Brandon se apaixonar por ela.

"O que é que você acha, Esquisito?", perguntou ela, sem perceber o brilho de satisfação nos olhos de Ted, que se tornaram azuis como os do Tio Rony quando comia sapos de chocolate, ou brincava com os filhos, enquanto se abaixava para pegar uma das vassouras.

"_Eu acho que vai ser bem divertido"_, ele pensou, mas teve a sensatez de não dar voz às tais palavras.

"Então, o que vamos fazer, Capitão Esquisito?", perguntou ela, em fingida submissão, enquanto segurava a vassoura com as duas mãos.

"Bem, primeiro, vamos segurar uma vassoura como se ela fosse uma vassoura, não como se ela fosse uma espada", disse ele, montando a própria vassoura e esperando que Victoire seguisse o seu exemplo, assim que ela o imitou, deu um impulso com os pés e decolou, fazendo logo uma curva de 180º para observar Victoire.

"Vamos, Monstrenga, não é tão difícil: é só dar impulso", disse, no mais próximo de um incentivo que conseguiu.

Victiore sentiu as bochechas pinicarem.

"Eu _sei_... É só que eu nunca fui boa nisso", murmurou, apertando com mais força a vassoura, até que os nós dos seus dedos se tornaram esbranquiçados.

"Victoire, você tem que _voar_ para jogar esse jogo, sabia?", Ted rosnou, impaciente.

"Eu sei, mas é que...", ela começou, embaraça.

"É que _nada_!", retrucou ele, "Dá o impulso!!"

Engolindo em seco, ela obedeceu. Deu um impulso forte e caiu como um cometa, sem qualquer graciosidade, e quando viu que estava voando em direção à Floresta Proibida e que, provavelmente, ia chocar contra uma daquelas árvores da grossura de prédios, ela deu um puxão na vassoura e começou a girar sem controle.

Ted observava tudo com os olhos arregalados e a mão sobre a boca.

"_Meu bom Merlim, é pior do que eu esperava"_, pensou, perplexo.

_Continua..._

**N/As: **Oiii, gente!

Finalmente consegui escrever uma N/A, né?!?

Aqui, como vocês devem ter adivinhado, é a Gii!

Cara, esse capítulo foi muito bom de escrever, eu só sei que dei muita risada com a conversa dos dois, com tudo.

No **próximo** capítulo, vamos ter o primeiro treino, mas só por esse, vocês já vão devem ter uma idéia da "delícia" que vai ser, né? XD

Eu sei que eu vou adorar escrever. Hauihauiahaihu

Bem, gente, é isso!

Espero que tenham se divertido!!

Respondendo às reviews...

**Dih-Chan: **Bom, já deu para ter uma idéia de como a Vicky vai se sair nesse jogo, né? XD Quero dizer, a garota é um 'ás' na vassoura!!

**Shakinha: **Olha, o básico ela sabe. A única coisa que ela precisa de ajuda é em controlar a vassoura, saber se direcionar, se manter no ar por mais do que cinco segundos, e etc... HAUIhaiUHAIUhiah! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!!

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **Obrigada!! Tudo bem, a gente entendeu que a vassoura era a _vassoura_ mesmo. XD haiuhaiuah. Não se preocupe! Eu também adoro o Justin! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Gostou?

**(x Carol x) – **Que bom que você está se divertindo! A Vick, como diz o Ted, é uma aberração da genética, tadinha, fazer o quê? Eu também quero um esquisito que nem o Ted para mim! O que achou da parte 'podre' do Ted? Que linda, Carol! Nós amamos você, Honey:D

**Cath Black: **Obrigada pelos elogios!! Bem, no próximo capítulo vai ser o treino mesmo! ;D Mas o que achou do começo?

**Manu Fonseca: **Obrigada, Manu! Feliz 2008 para você também! E esperamos que goste do novo capítulo tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrevê-lo!

**Vanessa: **haiuhaihiauh Já tá fazendo exigência em relação ao tamanho, né, Maria Bonita? Ahuiahauihiauha. O Tiago, aos poucos, vai aparecer mais, prometemos!

**Luana Rubin: **hauiahuiaha O que achou do Ted nesse capítulo, moça?

**Snake's Princess: **hauiahiuaha É, a gente não queria dizer nada, mas a Monstrenga se ferrous. ;D Gostou do novo capítulo?

**ThiTi Potter: **Hey! Tudo de bom em 2008 para você, também! ;D Digamos que o Ted... sabe o que quer... e sabe que botões apertar para conseguir. O que achou da história da Victoire? Espero que tenha gostado!!

**Ayami Kamimura: **ahuhauiah! Que bom que você tá rindo com a fic!! Eu também amo o Ted! Bate aqui! O/ ahuiahia! FELIZ ANO NOVO! O que achou do treino (ou do começo dele)? Aguardamos sua review!

**Fini Felton: **hauiahuiha. O que achou do treino? ;D Esperamos que tenha se divertido!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Eu adoro o jeito como o Ted trata a Victoire, porque ele não se deixa dobrar pelo jeito 'patty-irritada' dela! XD Já deu para ter uma idéia de como vai ser o sofrimento dela, não é? Ahuahiauh

**Buchtabieren: **ahuiahiauha Garanto que o livro de memórias da família Weasley tem muita história desses dois! A Anaa escreve várias! No meu perfil mesmo, eu tenho ela em 'Favorite Authors' passa lá e dá uma olhada!! ;D

Queremos mais reviews, hein?

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando!

Gii e Anaa


	7. Primeiro Treino

**Capítulo 6 – O Primeiro Treino**

"_Impedimenta_!"-berrou Ted, acertando a garota em cheio, que acabou caindo em um monte de folhas secas.

"Você precisava me derrubar?"-Victoire perguntou, irritada.-"Eu não sabia que eu me machucaria."

"Você queria ficar rodando?"-perguntou Ted.

"Bem..."-disse a garota, pensando bem na resposta que daria.-"Não"

"Então, agradeça."

"COMO?"-ela perguntou.

"Agradeça."-repetiu Ted.-"Você sabe, eu salvei a sua vida."

"Você está acabando com a minha vida."-resmungou Victoire.

Ted conteve uma risada e fingiu estar ofendido:

"Ótimo, Vicky. Então, quem vai contar para o Sheffield? Acho que nós partiremos o coração dele, mas..."

"Obrigada, Esquisito por ter salvo a minha vida."-interrompeu a garota.-"Então, você vai me ensinar como não rodopiar a vassoura ou vai ficar aí em cima discutindo comigo?"

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Acho melhor nós treinarmos a sua mira, primeiro. Já que você é tão péssima na vassoura é melhor tentarmos arrumar o seu _outro_ problema."-ele desceu da vassoura e continuou.-"Vou precisar _disso_ ."-e colocou o capacete.

Os olhos de Victoire se estreitaram e ela disse:

"Eu sou _tão_ ruim assim?"

"Nada de perguntas retóricas, Monstrenga."-disse Ted, balançando o dedo.

A garota apenas bateu o pé.

"Você tem que pensar que era péssima."-disse o garoto, enquanto pegava a goles.-"Mas depois dessas aulas, você será apenas... ruim."

"Esquisito."-falou a garota, decidida.-"Eu vou ser a melhor jogadora de quadribol desse escola, está me entendendo? Nem que eu tenha que dar o meu sangue."

"Nem o seu sangue vai ajudar."-retrucou Ted, vendo Victoire o encarar ainda mais irritada, ele continuou.-"Ah, qual é? Você é uma Weasley. Weasleys são bons no quadribol. Ou pelo menos conseguem voar direito."

"Você não está me ajudando."

"Eu sei, eu sei."-disse o garoto, em um tom falso de compreensão.-"Você não tem culpa se os seus genes não foram legais com você."

Ted podia ver que a garota fechara os olhos e parecia contar até dez, até que ela disse, a voz um tanto descontrolada:

"Eu... vou jogar... a bola... na sua cabeça."

"A goles."-corrigiu o garoto, solícito. -"Você vai ofender a coitada da goles chamando-a de bola!"

"Que se dane!"-berrou a garota.-"Por que eu deveria saber que isso daí"-e apontou para a goles que Ted segurava.-"Se chama goles?"

"Por que alguém vai ficar muito decepcionado ao saber que você chama a tão famosa goles de bola?"-disse Ted.-"Ah, me esqueci, que se dane, não é mesmo?"

"Eu..."-começou a garota, sem graça-"Que tal nós jogarmos a _goles_ ?"

"Ótima idéia, Monstrenga."-ele falou, se distanciando da garota e arremessando a bola.

Victoire apenas ficou parada enquanto a bola vinha em sua direção.

"Ah, me desculpe, esqueci de dizer: 'o Mestre mandou você pegar a bola'."

"Era isso que você queria?"-perguntou a garota.-"Por que as pessoas não podem simplesmente entregar as bolas? Sabe, em vez de ficar jogando?"

"Goles."-ele corrigiu.-"As pessoas não _jogariam_ quadribol se ficassem entregando as bolas."

"Que seja, Capitão Esquisito."-Victoire disse, rolando os olhos.

"Você vai pegar a goles ou não?"-ele perguntou.-"Você não pode fazer nada sem eu ter que pedir?"

"Em primeiro lugar, você não pediu. E segundo, você não acha que é meio inútil ficar correndo atrás disso daí?"-e apontou para a goles que estava no chão.

"Em primeiro lugar, isso se chama _jogar_. Em segundo lugar, ela não vai te morder se você encostar as suas queridas mãozinhas sujas."

"As minhas mãos não são sujas!"-berrou a garota.-"Eu sei que as pessoas jogam, mas isso é tão ridículo!"

"Você não quer aprender, Monstrenga?"-perguntou Ted e ao ver que Victoire assentira, ele continuou.-"Então, cale a boca e pegue a goles."

"Eu só vou fazer isso, Esquisito."-falou Victoire, enquanto andava até a goles e a segurava.-"Por que eu preciso dessas aulas."

"Bom saber que você está se importando com os meus ensinamentos."-disse o garoto.-"Só que eu acho que todas as pessoas já viram que você _não_ morreu ao segurar a goles. E, agora, eles estão com vontade de ver se _eu_ vou morrer."

"O que você está tentando dizer?"-perguntou a garota.-"É bom você falar logo porque isso daqui pesa... e muito."

"Jogue a goles."-falou o garoto, impaciente.

"Ah, sim."-disse a garota, preparando-se para jogar. Porém, ela parou e perguntou.-"Mas como que eu vou jogar?"

"Você vai arremessar?"-e ao ver que a garota continuava o olhando com dúvida, Ted continuou.-"Olha, não diga que você não fez isso antes. Você joga as coisas na minha cabeça todo ano. Ou pelo menos tenta."

"Então, eu tenho que jogar isso daqui, como se eu pensasse: 'Eu vou arrancar a cabeça desse desgraçado com essa bola'?"-perguntou a garota, olhando para a goles.

"Goles."-ele corrigiu, já cansado.-"Bom, se você pensa desse jeito, então, apenas faça."

"OK."-disse a garota, um tanto mais feliz.-"Isso não é tão difícil."- e foi quando ela arremessou.

Ted só pôde ver a goles batendo em uma grande árvore que estava a dez metros de distância do alvo.

"Desculpe, mas eu pensei que você queria acertar a minha cabeça?"

"Eu não consegui ver!!!"-ela berrou, frustrada.-"O seu capacete escondeu a sua cabeça gigante, Esquisito."

"Mas essa é a função do capacete. Esconder _e_ proteger a minha cabeça."-falou o garoto.-"Mas como eu sou um garoto muito bondoso, eu vou deixar você tentar de novo. E sem capacete porque, cá entre nós, a sua mira já está me protegendo."

Victoire bufou.

"O que você está esperando, Monstrenga?"-ele perguntou.-"Vá pegar a goles."

"Você está mais perto, Capitão Esquisito."-respondeu ela.-"Pegue você.'

"Perto? Sério, você com a sua 'super força' a jogou bem longe de mim. E da minha cabeça. Você pega."

"Eu..."

"Vá pegar."-mandou Ted.-"Agora."

Diante do olhar do grifinório, a garota não conseguiu dizer que não faria isso. Assim, ela começou a procurar a bola.

"Não demore, Vicky!"-berrou o garoto.-"Eu não acho que você vai aprender muita coisa se, na maior parte do treino, você ficar procurando a goles."

"Eu consegui."-disse a garota.-"Mas saiba que isso me custou alguns arranhões. Se esses arranhões infeccionarem e eu morrer por causa disso, você vai ver."

"Você quer que eu fique com pena de você, Rainha do Drama?"-ele perguntou.-"Sinto muito, mas isso não vai acontecer. Agora, vá até onde você estava, mire na minha cabeça e arremesse."

"Ótimo, eu vou fazer isso, insensível."-ela falou, rangendo os dentes. Voltando ao lugar onde estivera antes, Victoire olhou bem para a cabeça de Ted Lupin e... apenas jogou.

E a goles saiu rolando até chegar à metade do caminho.

"Sabe, Monstrenga, você melhorou a sua mira."-falou Ted e ao ver que Victoire soltava mais um gritinho de frustração, ele continuou.-"Não estou falando que isso é ruim. É que parece ser impossível você ter força _e_ mira ao mesmo _tempo_. E isso é preocupante, tendo em vista que você quer jogar quadriboll."

"Eu vou conseguir."-falou a garota.-"Eu vou jogar durante a noite inteira, mas eu _vou_ conseguir."

"OK, OK. Só não pareça tão maníaca. Além do mais, isso nem é tão importante e..."

"Eu já falei que eu vou conseguir, Esquisito."-ela berrou, irritada.-"Agora, você quer fazer o favor de jogar essa goles para que eu tente mais uma vez?"

"Se é isso que você quer."-ele falou, pegando a goles e arremessando em direção a garota.-"Eu já vi que isso não vai terminar tão cedo."

**XxXxX**

Ted chegou pingando suor, dez para as onze, e cambaleou para a sua cama. Queria poder ter forças para tomar um banho, mas toda ela fora drenada pelos berros que teve que dar e as bolas que teve que buscar no meio da floresta – quando notou que Victoire mal era capaz de andar, de tão exausta.

Enojado pelo seu estado, conseguiu se livrar da sua blusa, bem na hora que Justin pegou a varinha e murmurou um '_Lumus_'.

"Você chegou tar...", interrompeu-se ao perceber o estado do amigo, "O que aconteceu?", então, os olhos escuros se arregalaram, "Meu Merlim, ela acabou com você"

Ted não conseguiu nem retrucar, jogou-se na cama, fitando o teto.

Ficaram um segundo em silêncio.

"Ela é pior do que eu imaginava. _Muito_ pior", acrescentou, num sussurro incrédulo, "É... é como um pesadelo, Justin. Só que... só que muito pior. Porque é _real_", soltou, desesperado.

Justin sentou-se, observando o amigo, preocupado.

"Não pode ter sido tão ruim", tentou o negro.

"Você não estava lá. Não viu o que eu vi", Ted passou a mão pelo rosto, "Justin, acho que uma ameba manca joga melhor que ela", segredou, "Ela não é capaz de conseguir fazer uma mira decente nem se o aro fosse sete vezes o tamanho original e estivesse a dois centímetros dela", soltou, exasperado, "Ela simplesmente _não consegue_"

Num gesto frustrado, Ted enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e abafou um berro agoniado.

"Eu era ruim, lembra?", Justin falou, tentando ajudar, "E você conseguiu me ajudar"

"Você era _ruim_", concordou Ted, erguendo um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro, "_Ruim_ seria um elogio. Aliás, se algum dia alguém ver a Victoire jogando e falar que ela é _ruim_ eu vou dar pulos de alegria pelo avanço gigantesco"

"E você fala isso para ela?", perguntou o negro, estarrecido.

"Não é necessário, ela sabe o quão ruim ela é"

"Ted, você não acha que se continuar falando desse jeito, ela vai desistir?", Justin voltou a deitar-se, "Quero dizer, ela nem tem provas _concretas_ de que é isso que o Sheffield quer! E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai acabar descobrindo que é tudo uma farsa... e aí a coisa pega"

"Como assim?", perguntou Ted, sentando-se, aterrorizado com o que o amigo estava insinuando, "Como ela descobriria?"

"Basta um 'Oi, Brandon... Olha, estou treinando bastante Quadriboll, do jeitinho que você gosta...', e uma resposta do tipo 'Quem disse que eu gosto disso?' e você é um homem morto", raciocinou o negro.

Ted arregalou os olhos.

"Nãããão", descartou com um movimento de mão, "Ela não seria tão idio...", tapou a boca com as mãos, voltando os olhos para o amigo, desesperado, "Ah, meu Merlim, a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa"

"Não tem o que a gente possa fazer", Justin deu de ombros, lançando um olhar receoso aos demais ocupantes do quarto, "Se ao menos a gente conseguisse que o Sheffield confirmasse a nossa história..."

"Só que se eu fizer isso, vou aproximar mais os dois e 'adeus, cinco galeões queridos'!", Ted deu um soco frustrado no travesseiro, "Eu quero morrer", declarou, cruzando os braços, "Se ao menos eu conseguisse fazer ela acreditar, _sem sombra de dúvidas_, que é isso que o Brandon quer... Mas seria impossível. A não ser que...", e os olhos de Ted, repentinamente, mudaram dos seus castanhos profundos, para um castanho mais claro – típico da Tia Hermione, sempre que ela tinha uma solução para um de seus casos.

"Merlim", murmurou Justin, "Lá vamos nós de novo..."

**XxXxX**

"_Ela, pelo menos, não ronca."_ -era tudo o que Ted pensava, enquanto tentava desviar dos vários sapatos e roupas que estavam jogando no chão.- _"E eu pensava que o Justin que fazia bagunça..."_

Quando viu que Victoire estava dormindo de modo tão tranqüilo, o garoto até ficou com pena, mas só de pensar no que aconteceria se ela falasse com Brandon, ele disse:

"Não, eu vou conseguir isso!!!"

"Alguém?"-perguntou a garota, ainda com os olhos fechados.-"Está aí?"

Vendo que era a sua oportunidade, o garoto disse, bem baixinho no ouvido dela:

"Sou eu. O Brandon."

"Brandon!"-disse a garota, tentando parecer animada.-"Eu até queria abrir os olhos para ver você, mas eu estou tão, mas tão cansada que eu nem..."

"_Ah, caramba."-pensou o garoto.-"Eu fiz o maior esforço para me parecer um pouco com o Sheffield e ela sequer vai dar uma olhada?"_

"Você só precisa escutar a minha voz, querida."-falou Ted, parecendo amigável.

"Ah meu Deus, Brandon Sheffield me chamou de querida!"-disse a garota, parecendo animada.-"Sabe, quando a Margo e a Verônica souberem, elas vão ficar com tanta inveja de mim!!!"-Victoire parou durante dois segundos, antes de completar.-"Não que eu vá contar para elas a nossa conversa. Não, nunca. Quero dizer, só algumas partes. Mas se você quiser, eu não conto nada. A minha boca é um túmulo!"

"É, eu acho melhor você não falar nada."-disse Ted, sorrindo, um tanto mais confiante.-"Eu devo confiar em você, Mons... quer dizer, _querida_ ?"

"Claro, claro que você pode!"-ela falou, emocionada.-"Se os meus músculos me obedecessem, pode ter certeza que eu estaria te abraçando nesse momento. Ou estaria com os olhos abertos."

"É bom saber disso."-respondeu Ted, fingindo que também estava emocionando.-"Eu vou me lembrar disso pelo resto da minha vida."

"Eu vim dizer que eu estou orgulhoso de você."-falou Ted.-"E eu não quero que você desista. O Lupin pode parecer insuportável, mas eu acho que ele tem todo o potencial para te ajudar a ser melhor. E se você for uma boa menina é bem capaz de você ser a melhor jogadora de Hogwarts! Talvez de todo o século!"

"_Cara, eu realmente vou para o Inferno."_ -era o que Ted pensava, enquanto continuava:

"Então, para o nosso futuro ser realmente bom, eu acho que você deve seguir os conselhos dele."

"Espera aí."-disse a garota, parecendo um tanto mais desperta.-"Você está me dizendo que eu tenho que acatar todas as ordens daquele... Esquisito?"

"Você entendeu a essência, querida."-disse Ted, ligeiramente exasperado.-"Seria tão ruim fazer isso? Quer dizer, você estaria fazendo isso... por mim."

"Não."-falou a garota, contrariada.-"Eu só não esperava que você quisesse me ver perto daquele lá."

"Eu não quero, está bem? Mas se é preciso para você deixar de ser uma aber... quer dizer, uma pessoa apenas mediana em quadribol, nós não podemos fazer nada, não acha?"

"Mas _você_ poderia me ensinar!"-falou a garota, animada.

Ted pareceu alarmado. Então, disse, com toda a calma:

"Não. Quero dizer, eu não posso nesse momento. Sabe, eu estou ocupado com muitas coisas."

A garota abriu os olhos e disse:

"Quer dizer que você está ocupado? Com outras garotas, por acaso?"-e ao observar 'Brandon', ela completou, franzindo o cenho.-"Você está estranho."

"Eu sempre fico estranho de noite."-falou o garoto, enquanto dava uma tossidinha seca.

"Mas não tem problema, Bradon."-disse a garota se sentando.

"Sabe, eu acho que vou embora."-falou o garoto, enquanto desejava que Victoire voltasse a deitar e dormir.-"Eu não posso ficar andando até tarde."

"Você vai embora?"-a garota guinchou.-"Sem fazer mais nada... comigo?"

"O que você quer fazer?"-perguntou o garoto, em um fio de voz, se afastando sutilmente da garota.

"Você poderia me dar um beijo."-ela disse, a voz ficando levemente sedutora.-"De boa-noite."

"Você não acha que nós..."-falou o garoto, engasgando.

"Eu espero isso há muito tempo."-respondeu a garota.-"E acho que essa é uma hora perfeita, Brandon."

"_O que eu faço???"_ -pensava Ted.- _"Se eu disser 'Deus me livre!' é bem capaz de ela achar que tem algo de errado, mas beijá-la? Enquanto ela pensa que eu sou um outro cara?"_ -então, Ted deu um sorriso para a garota e passou a observá-la.- _"Mas pensando bem... ela não é tão ruim assim, é? O gênio dela é do inferno, mas se eu tiver que fazer isso, eu não vejo problema nenhum..."_

"Está bem."-disse Ted.-"Um beijo de boa-noite?"

"Um beijo de boa-noite!"-falou a garota ansiosa, fechando os olhos.

Ted se aproximou de Victoire, colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela e a beijou. A garota logo segurou o braço e fez com que ele se aproximasse mais um pouquinho. Ela abriu os lábios para que o beijo se aprofundasse

Ele, não deixando de aproveitar, fez com que a sua língua encostasse na de Victoire, porém, lembrando-se que ele a estava beijando, Ted logo interrompeu o beijo.

E afastando-se lentamente, ele disse, baixinho:

"Uma boa-noite."

_Continua..._

**N/As**: Olá a todos!!!

Acho que, pelo 'Olá a todos' todo mundo já percebeu que sou eu, a Ana, que está escrevendo aqui, né?

Bom, nesse cap nós tivemos o treino e eu preciso dizer que me diverti escrevendo? Sério, eu não sei se eu tenho dó da Victoire por não conseguir arremessar a bola (ops, GOLES XD) direito, ou se quando ela mira... ela simplesmente não tem a menor força. No final, ela e o Ted mal agüentavam, né?

O Justin apareceu pouquinho nesse cap, mas ele, como sempre, estava ótimo, né? E só ele para lembrar do 'pequeno' furo que tinha o plano do Ted... e para quem esperava que os poderes de metamorfomago aparecesse, cá está o Ted tentando ser o Brandon (tudo bem, ele estava BEEEEEEM diferente, mas quem disse que a Victoire se importou?).

E sim, teve beijo!!!! Um beijo de boa-noite, super fofo!!!

Ah, sim, vou agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão lendo. Seja no fanfiction, na Floreios, no Potter Village ou no Orkut! Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando!

Para terminar a N/A, vou responder as reviews!

**Emmy Bortoleto**: Obrigada pelos elogios!!!! Ah, o Ted é um máximo! Tá, ele é um poço de _crueldade_ , mas mesmo assim, né? E sim, a Vicky caiu da vassoura, coitada. E sofreu um bocado nesse cap, né? Espero que você goste, Emmy! Beijooos!

**K****agome-LilyE** : Ah, ela só é péssima XD. Espero que goste do cap!

**ZZZMoonlightZZZ**: Eu também estou a procura, pode ter certeza! Quanto ao Ted, jura que você achava que ele era desse jeito? Com essa personalidade um tanto... distorcida XD? Espero que você tenha gostado do cap!!! Beijooos!

**Luana Rubin**: Eu também não sou fã de ficar correndo (tá, eu sou que nem a Vicky, começo a correr toda animada, mas depois de uma volta eu perco o ritmo! No final, eu tô andando XD). Não demoramos tanto assim, né? Espero que goste! Beijooos!

**Shakinha**: E cá está! Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Poison Lee**: Olha, eu não sei quem dá mais trabalho para quem porque o Ted pega pesado com ela, né (a que defende a Vicky XD). Quanto ao Justin ser parecido com o Blaise... cara, eu penso nisso quando eu vejo as fics da Gii! Até comentei com ela sobre isso!Bom, se você quiser chamar aquele beijo de romântico, vá em frente! Espero que você goste do cap! Beijoos!

**(x Carol x)**: Você viu o treino! Que mico que ela paga? Desde quando, né? Não demoramos muito! Espero que goste!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Hahahaha, acho que até ele desistiu, por enquanto, de ensiná-la a voar porque ela é um desastre total, né? Não demoramos, não! Espero que você goste, okk? Beijooos

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**: Ah, que bom que você está gostando! Eu e a Gii ficamos muito felizes!!! Beijooos!

**Ayami Kamimura**: Bom, espero que nesse cap você tenha pena dela. Quanto ao livro, cara, é bem capaz de isso acontecer XDD. Que bom que você acha a fic hilária!!! Espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijoos!

**Dih-Chan**: Ela _é_ um zero à esquerda. Ou como diz o Ted, ela é uma grande aberração (OK, eu não sei qual é pior). Prometo ler as suas fics (OMG, você escreve sobre CCS??? Eu AMOOO CCS XD). Espero que goste do cap! Beijoos

**Fini Felton**: Fico tãããão feliz ao saber que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijoos!

**.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.**: A cena passada era o começinho (em que ele a mandou correr e tentar voar da vassoura). Nessa a gente tem a Vicky lutando para jogar a goles e tudo o mais. Espero que você tenha gostado!!! Beijoos!

**Cath Black**: Ah, teve ceninha de romance! De um jeito meio bizarro, mas teve, né? Afinal, o 'Brandon' não é o mesmo Brandon que a gente conhece XDD. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Lauh Malfoy**: Seis reviews suas!!! Obrigada por TODAS! Ah, nós estamos acostumadas com leitoras loucas (já que eu não sou muito normal e a Gii, sendo a minha amiga, também não é muito XD. Sem ofensas Gi ;) ). Espero que você goste do cap 6, OK? Beijoos!

**manuela fonseca**: Ops, o Tiago não apareceu nesse também...Esse cap ficou um tanto maior, né? Espero que goste!

**Jana Weasley**: Ah, eu acho que ela gosta é do Brandon ;). Espero que você goste desse cap! Beijooos!

Ah sim, as reviews acabaram – -'.

Obrigada a todo mundo que lê! E bom, eu vou falar obrigada duas vezes se você mandar review, OK?

Beijoos

Anaa e Giii


	8. Pequenas Mentirinhas

**Capítulo 7 – Pequenas Mentirinhas**

"O treino foi horrível!", Victoire resmungou, cruzando os braços, revoltada, "Eu odiei, odiei, odiei e odiei!", sentou-se entre as amigas, enquanto lançava um olhar contrariado para Ted, que estava sentado à mesa da Grifinória, alguns metros de distância, entre garotos do sétimo ano.

"Então, desista", Verônica sugeriu, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para pegar mais um pão.

"Não posso", a loira suspirou, encolhendo os ombros, "É o que o Brandon quer..."

Margo e Verônica trocaram olhares significativos.

"Vicky, ouça... nós... Verô e eu... achamos que você está levando essa história muito a sério", Margo escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras, "Quero dizer, quem não te garante que não é só uma brincadeira de mau gosto dos meninos?"

"Não é!", teimou a outra, descruzando os braços, e lançando um olhar receoso para os lados, "Vocês podem guardar um segredo?"

As duas reviraram os olhos.

"Nunca contamos nenhum segredo seu, contamos?", Verônica parecia ofendida.

"Nunca, é verdade", Victoire sorriu, "Brandon me contou que quer que eu faça os treinos!", sussurrou, olhando cuidadosa para os lados, para certificar-se de que ninguém ouvira.

Margo ergueu as sobrancelhas, perplexa.

"Bem, isso muda as coisas. Quando ele falou com você, que nós não vimos? E queremos todos os _detalhes_!", acrescentou, enquanto passava manteiga no pão, mas com os olhos fixos no rosto da amiga.

Verônica concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Victoire sorriu.

"Ó lá, hein? É _segredo_", olhou de uma para a outra, e um sorriso bobo veio aos seus lábios, "Ele apareceu no nosso dormitório ontem, quando eu estava quase dormindo! E falou comigo, disse que estava muito contente com tudo o que eu tinha feito e com os treinos e até me chamou de 'querida'!!", soltou um suspiro, enquanto lançava um olhar apaixonado ao garoto, na mesa da Corvinal, embora ele estivesse ocupado demais conversando com os próprios amigos para reparar.

Verônica massageou as têmporas, exasperada.

"Victoire, você está falando que o Brandon foi te visitar no nosso dormitório? O _nosso_ dormitório que fica na _Grifinória_?", perguntou, tentando não mostrar o quão cética estava.

"Quando ele é da _Corvinal_?", Margo acrescentou.

Victoire observou as duas, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

"Vocês _não_ acreditam em mim, é isso?", perguntou, perplexa, olhando de uma para a outra, "Eu _mentiria_ uma coisa dessas?"

"Não, mas vai ver você estava muito cansada do treino e teve um... sonho _muito real_", Margo sugeriu.

"Eu _não_ sonhei com nada", indignada, Victoire bufou, "Ele me beijou"

"Ontem à noite?", perguntaram as duas, em uníssono.

Victoire sentiu as bochechas pinicarem, enquanto acenava com a cabeça.

"Mesmo assim, Vicky...", Verônica contrapôs, relutante, "Isso não é uma prova de que foi real"

Agora, Victoire sentia o calor que suas bochechas deviam estar emanando.

"Foi um beijo de _língua_", acrescentou, baixinho, mortificada, "Eu não poderia _inventar_ isso, certo? Quero dizer, dá para diferenciar quando um beijo é de verdade ou quando você sonhou com ele, não é?"

O queixo das duas despencou.

"Por que você não falou logo?", Verônica perguntou, dando um tapinha de brincadeira no braço de garota, "E como foi?"

Victoire encolheu os ombros, sentia-se mal ao lembrar como o beijo acontecera.

"Eu...", pigarreou, e fixou os olhos em seu suco de laranja, "Eu pedi para ele me beijar"

As duas a encararam, boquiabertas.

"Você _o quê_?", Margo estava com a mão sobre o coração, parecendo horrorizada.

"Eu sei! Eu não devia... mas eu não queria que ele fosse embora sem... vocês sabem...", encolheu os ombros, olhando em volta, aliviada ao perceber que ninguém tinha ouvido.

Verônica pigarreou, chamando a atenção para ela.

"Vicky, acho que isso é só mais _uma_ prova de que isso foi um sonho. Que menino _invade_ o dormitório de _outra_ casa, só para falar: 'Vai com tudo, garota! Continue com os treinos?' e não tenta fazer mais _nada_? O mínimo que um garoto de _verdade_ faria te dar um beijo desentupidor de pia...", Victoire abriu a boca para rebater, "...sem ser intimado", acrescentou, fazendo com que a outra fechasse a boca, contrafeita.

"Ele é um cavalheiro, oras", tentou Victoire.

"Vicky... talvez tenha sido um sonho mesmo", Margo passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, "Acontece, eu já tive vários desses"

"Não foi um sonho", a outra resmungou.

Mas não tinha mais _tanta_ certeza assim.

XxXxX

"Então, cara, o que você aprontou ontem?"-perguntou Justin.

Ted apenas bocejou na cara do amigo.

"Não vai contar o seu plano diabólico?"

"O que você tá falando?"

"Ah, você sabe, Victoire, Brandon, você _perdendo_ dinheiro."

Quando viu que Justin o olhava com expectativa, o garoto sacudiu a cabeça, fez uma careta e por fim, disse:

"Eu fiz o que era necessário. E nada, bem _quase _nada, saiu do controle."

"O que você quer dizer com 'saiu do controle'?"

"Ah, cara."-falou Ted, enquanto se certificava que ninguém estava olhando.-"Eu fui falar com ela, fingindo ser o Brandon."

"E ela não percebeu que Brandon Sheffield está em uma outra casa chamada Corvinal?"-e ao ver que o garoto negou, Justin riu e continuou.-"Pobre Victoire."

"Dê um desconto a ela, Justin."-disse Ted.-"Ela estava tão cansada que nem conseguia abrir os olhos."

"Dê um desconto, Justin."-disse Ted.-"Ela é burra, esqueceu? Além do mais, ela estava com os olhos fechados. Eu fiquei me concentrando para parecer com o Sheffield a toa."

"O que você disse para que ela acreditasse no improvável?"

"Chamei a Monstrenga de 'querida'."-disse Ted, dando um sorriso.-"E sendo a pessoa mais doce possível, eu disse que ela deveria obedecer o cara que tem uma alma tão nobre só por tentar consertar o desastre humano que ela é."

"Você."-disse Justin, levantando a sobrancelha.-"E ela acreditou em toda essa bobagem?"

"Lógico que sim."-respondeu Ted que acrescentou, bem baixinho.-"Ela até pediu um beijo de boa-noite."

"ELA O QUÊ?"-berrou o garoto, se levantando.-"Você fez o quê?"

"Ela pediu um beijo."-disse Ted, ainda com a voz bem baixa.-"Você quer fazer o favor de se sentar e parar de ser exagerado?"

"Exagerado?"-repetiu Justin, irritado.

"Justin, entenda, você é."-e ao ver que o amigo ia protestar, o garoto continuou.-"Foi só um beijo. E eu deixei Victoire Weasley feliz. Não entendo todo esse ataque."

"Cara, é a Victoire, sabe?"

"Eu sei."-ele disse e fazendo uma careta, ele continuou.-"Eu não tenho orgulho disso, pode ter certeza."

"Mas é a Victoire."-disse Justin.-"A sua quase-prima."

"Você me animou tanto ao saber que eu beijei de língua a minha quase prima."-ironizou Ted.

"MAS DE LÍNGUA???"-gritou Justin.-"Você não pode omitir esse detalhe."

"Algum problema com a sua língua, Ted?"-perguntou Tiago, sentando-se ao lado de Justin.

"Eu não omiti."-disse Ted, cansado.-"Será que você poderia não ficar berrando sobre a minha língua? E, não, não tem nada de errado com ela."

"Lógico que tem algo errado!"-disse Justin que ainda não conseguia acreditar.-"A sua língua encostou na língua da..."-mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ted o chutou e disse, olhando para Tiago:

"Nós estamos perto de crianças!"

Porém, o estrago já estava feito, já que Tiago olhava Ted surpreso.

"Você encostou a língua em alguém? Ou melhor, na língua de alguém?"-e ao ver que o garoto continuava impassível, Tiago continuou.-"Cara, você pode falar para mim. Ela era bonita? Ou gostosa?"

"_Apenas a sua prima."_-pensou Ted, porém, ele logo disse:

"Não foi ninguém! O Justin aqui, gosta de inventar algumas coisas"

"E o Ted aqui inventa planos pervertidos."-retrucou o negro, cruzando os braços.-"Planos que envolvem, normalmente, garotas bonitas em um dormitório. Ah, lógico, e de madrugada."

Tiago apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Ele está inventando."-falou Ted.-"Então, Tiago, o que você tem aprontado?", perguntou, desesperado para mudar de assunto, antes que Justin se irritasse e deixasse um 'pequeno' detalhe escapar.

"Levei uma detenção."

"É isso aí, moleque!"-falou Justin, dando um tapa no ombro do garoto.-"O que você aprontou? Pegou aqueles caras da Sonserina e os fez comer sabão? Ou então, pendurou alguém de cabeça para baixo? Já sei, derrubou todos os livros da biblioteca, né?"

"Nada disso."-disse Tiago, com um sorriso ainda mais diabólico no rosto..-"Essa parte do sabão não é nada ruim, hein?"

"O que você fez?"-insistiu Justin.-"Quanto ao sabão, nós já fizemos... foi realmente divertido."

"Ah, só joguei umas bombas de bosta no banheiro feminino."

Ted levantou uma sobrancelha, porém, Justin se adiantara e começou a perguntar:

"Você viu alguma garota pelada??? Ou então, você teve que entrar no banheiro para salvar alguém?"

"Não."-disse Tiago.-"Eu só joguei para que _ela_ comece a me odiar."

"Ela?"-repetiu Ted, agora surpreso.-"O que você quer dizer com ela?"

"Ah, você sabe, Katherine."-e só de falar o nome dela, Tiago fez uma careta.

"Uau, Ti, você nem entrou na escola e já tem uma pretendente."-disse Justin.-"Sabe, eu acho que se eu tivesse o sobrenome Weasley ou Potter, eu faria muito mais sucesso com as garotas."

Ted apenas revirou os olhos e virando-se para Tiago, ele perguntou:

"E por que você quer que ela te odeie?"

"Porque ela não pode gostar de mim."-e ao ver que Ted o encarava, ainda surpreso, Tiago continuou.-"Os outros garotos já estão me enchendo o saco por causa dela."

"Mas jogar uma bomba de bosta no banheiro feminino?"

"Ela deveria estar lá dentro."-explicou Tiago.-"Bom, ela sempre entra naquele banheiro entre as aulas. Com as amigas dela."

"Uau, já sabe até a hora em que ela entra no banheiro."-disse Ted, achando graça.

"Você fala como se eu estivesse a espionando!"-e ao ver que Ted e Justin assentiram, Tiago continuou, bem bravo.-"Eu não estou fazendo isso!"

"Tio Harry vai ficar muito orgulhoso."-e ao ver que o garoto ia retrucar, Ted continuou.-"Sabe, eu acho que ele vai ficar mais orgulhoso se a Katherine for ruiva."

"E se você fizer um poema declarando o seu amor profundo e puro?"-sugeriu Justin, solícito.

"Ah, não!!! Não!!!"-falou Tiago, baixinho, em pânico.-"Por favor, não!"

"Falando sozinho, Pequeno Conquistador?"-disse Justin e cutucando o garoto, continuou.-"Está memorizando o poema, né? Eu sei que você fez."

Porém, antes que o garoto pudesse falar alguma coisa, um outro garoto do primeiro ano gritou:

"Hey Potter, a sua namoradinha está entrando."

A menina, Katherine, escutou o comentário e quando viu que Tiago a encarava, derrubou todos os livros e saiu correndo do Salão Comunal.

Tiago apenas deu um leve gemido, enquanto Ted e Justin gargalhavam.

"Ela percebeu que você é muito feio para ela?"-perguntou Ted.-"Eu sei que isso é muito difícil, cara, mas acho que você supera."

"Ela não acha isso, acha?"-perguntou Tiago, preocupado.-"Quer dizer, eu não estou preocupado com isso. É, eu estou bem feliz e..."

"Você quer um conselho?"-disse Ted, mas antes que o garoto respondesse, continuou.-"Vá falar com ela, moleque. Porque daqui a pouco, ela vai crescer e outros garotos ficarão de olho. E pior, ela pode até pensar que esses outros garotos são melhores do que você."

"Como assim?"-perguntou o garotinho, quase engasgando com a própria saliva.

Justin deu um suspiro cansado, mas logo disse:

"Ela vai ficar GOSTOSA. Aquelas perninhas que mais parecem dois galhos vão ficar bem mais grossas e pode ter certeza que vários caras vão virar o pescoço quando ela passar. E não porque eles acham que perderam alguma coisa no caminho. Não, porque eles precisam olhar para _outra_ coisa se é que você me entende."

"Mas como você sabe?"-perguntou Tiago, horrorizado.-"Ela nem tem bunda. E eu nem sei como aquelas pernas ainda não se partiram de tão finas que são."

"Conserte essa frase."-disse Ted.-"Ela _ainda_ não tem bunda. Mas ela vai ter."

"Você nem sabe!"-retrucou o garoto.-"Sério, ela pode ser que nem a Vicky. Ser uma Weasley e ser péssima no quadribol. Afinal, existem aberrações desse tipo, não?"

"Tiago, meu pequeno gafanhoto, entenda que ela é ruiva e tem os olhos verdes. É impossível ela ser uma aberração."-e ao ver que Justin concordava, o primeiro-anista apenas soltou um grito de frustração e se afundou ainda mais no sofá.

"Cara."-falou Justin.-"Eu não sei como os Potters sempre ficam com as ruivas. Não sei mesmo."

"Isso é um mistério."-disse Ted.

"Sério, eu sou um cara gostoso e maravilhoso. Por que eu não tenho uma garota tipo a Gina Weasley?"

Tiago ainda mais horrorizado, falou:

"Cara, ela é a _minha_ mãe."

"Ela pode ser a sua mãe, mas ela é gata, OK?"-e olhando para Ted, Justin perguntou.-"Você não acha?"

Tiago olhou para Ted de modo bem assassino.

"Desculpe, cara."-falou o garoto.-"Mas Tia Gina é muito gata."

"Você vai se arrepender de ter falado isso!"-berrou Tiago.

"Mas é feio mentir para as pessoas, não é?"-retrucou Ted, inocente.-"Eu não estou ofendendo nem nada do tipo."

Tiago apenas resmungou alguma coisa, mas toda atenção de Ted se concentrou em Victoire que descia as escadas bem irritada.

"É, eu vou mostrar para aquelas duas que eu estou falando a verdade."-foi o que Ted conseguiu escutar, enquanto a garota passava que nem um furacão e saía do Salão Comunal.

O garoto olhou para Justin, em pânico, mas o garoto apenas disse:

"Então, adeus cinco galeões."

Mas Ted não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

XxXxX 

Victoire andava rapidamente, olhando para todos os lados, até que finalmente o encontrou, saindo de uma das salas de aula, escoltado por dois garotos da Corvinal.

"Brandon!", berrou, acenando, "Brandon!", o garoto a ouviu, voltou-se para ela, surpreso, e depois fez um gesto para os amigos, informando que se encontraria com eles mais tarde.

Os dois saíram lançando olhares de 'manda ver!' que Victoire resolveu ignorar.

"Victoire! Oi!", ele parecia genuinamente surpreso com sua aparição, mas tudo o que Victoire pode fazer foi sorrir.

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, esperando para ver se ele se inclinaria para dar-lhe um beijo, como o da noite anterior, mas quando nada aconteceu, ela apensa sentiu aquela estranha sensação de desamparo. Talvez Margo e Verônica estivessem certas e ela tivesse sonhado tudo aquilo.

"Hum... Então... Oi", moveu-se, incomodada, "Ahn... Você dormiu bem?"

Brandon fitou-a, perplexo, com os olhos azuis.

"Ahn... Dormi, sim. E você?", acrescentou, porque parecia o educado a ser feito.

"Ah, escuta, sobre ontem a noite..."

"VICTOIRE! ATÉ QUE ENFIM TE ENCONTREI!", o berro de Ted ecoou pelos corredores, e Victoire voltou-se, incrédula, para o garoto que corria a toda velocidade em sua direção, parou derrapando, próximo deles, "Preciso falar com você. Urgente. Sozinhos. É sobre o treino."

"Eu continuo fazendo os treinos", ela sorriu para Brandon, que ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto os observava, não menos surpreso.

"Que bom?", ele murmurou, finalmente.

"Como você ped...", mas Ted tapou a boca dela com a sua mão.

"Sheffield, você não adora essa garota?", sorriu o grifinória, que já começava a arrastar a garota para longe, "Meninas que jogam Quadriboll são o máximo, não são? Eu também adoro! A gente se vê depois! Vai para a sua aula agora, sim? Cabular é errado e eu sou amigo do Monitor Chefe da Corvinal, você não quer que ele saiba seu nome, vai?", Brandon ainda observava a cena com uma perplexidade assombrosa, enquanto os dois dobravam o corredor.

"O que você está _fazendo_?", rosnou a garota, finalmente se livrando das mãos de Ted, "Ele vai achar que eu sou uma maluca e nunca mais vai...", mas se interrompeu, corando furiosamente.

"_Um pouco tarde para isso, querida"_, Ted pensou, lembrando da expressão do corvinal.

"O quê? O Brandon é louco por você! Isso está _tão_ óbvio!", Ted fingiu surpresa, "Você não percebeu pela maneira como ele te olhava?"

"Como se eu fosse uma louca desvairada?", Victoire cruzou os braços, "Parecia que ele ia sair correndo a qualquer minuto, pegar uma coruja e mandar um 'corram, é uma emergência' para um hospício", soltou, num muxoxo, "Acho que as meninas estavam certas. Eu devo ter sonhado"

Ted arregalou os olhos.

"Sonhado? Sonhado com o quê?", ele não permitiria que ela desconfiasse do seu plano perfeito depois de tanto trabalho. Não _mesmo_.

Victoire abriu a boca, como se fosse falar, mas depois parou.

"Se as minhas _amigas_ riram de mim, imagina o que é que _você_ vai fazer", murmurou.

Ted hesitou, pensando rapidamente em uma maneira de salvar sua renda.

"Um segredo pelo outro?", sugeriu, enquanto tentava lutar o sorriso diabólico que queria tomar conta de seu rosto.

"Um segredo _seu_ por um _meu_?", a loira ecoou, desconfiada.

"Não é exatamente _meu_. É mais do... bem... do _Sheffield_ do que meu, mas..."

"Feito!"

Ele teve que abaixar a cabeça, levemente, para que ela não visse o sorriso vitorioso, quando ele voltou a fitá-la, os olhos azuis da garota brilhavam com antecipação.

"OK. Eu conto primeiro", disse, rapidamente, "Pode ser?"

"Sim!", ela quase berrou, mas conseguiu se controlar, e pigarreou, "Quero dizer, tanto faz"

Ted fez uma pausa calculada, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Não, não posso fazer isso. Seria muita mancada", acrescentou, "Ele pediu segredo", explicou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior para conter o riso perante os olhos brilhantes da garota.

"Por favor, conta! Por favooooor...", ela choramingou.

"OK", cedeu, permitindo-se sorrir quando a garota bateu palmas, animada, "Eu acho que o Brandon vai te visitar um dia desses, porque ele me pediu a senha da Grifinória. Mas ele disse que quer que seja segredo e não quer que ninguém saiba. Nem você. Por enquanto, lógico."

Os olhos de Victoire estavam do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis, quando ele terminou o relato, e ele _quase_ se sentiu culpado pelo o que estava fazendo.

"Esquisiiito!", a garota vibrou, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto e abraçando-o rapidamente, "Aconteceu! Não foi um sonho! Quer ouvir o meu segredo: ele _foi_ me visitar ontem à noite! Então, era verdade!", ela espreitou ainda mais os braços em torno dele, e Ted tentou ignorar o arrepio estranho que percorreu seu corpo com a proximidade, "Eu não estava sonhando!", soltou-o, sorridente, "Então, o beijo aconteceu _mesmo_! Não era só um sonho formado pelos meus hormônios! Ele me beijou mesmo! De verdade! Ahhh, Esquisito! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!"

E, então, pareceu se lembrar com quem estava falando, porque logo limpou a garganta e desviou os olhos.

"Quero dizer, valeu, você foi muito útil", murmurou, as bochechas pinicando.

Ted tentou segurar seu sorriso novamente.

"Então, você e o Sheffield se beijaram", comentou, o sorriso se alargando.

Ela corou furiosamente.

"Beijamos... é", concordou, sem conseguir estabelecer contato visual com o outro grifinório.

"Então... como foi?", Ted perguntou, tentando simular casualidade, "Bom? Muito bom? Muito, muito bom? O melhor beijo da sua vida?"

"Foi...", depois, abriu levemente a boca, parecendo incrédula, "Eu não vou falar sobre isso com você", murmurou, cruzando os braços.

"Não, é só que eu pensei que como eu sou o _único_ que sei de tudo e tal... talvez você precisasse de alguém com quem conversar sobre isso", encolheu os ombros, "Mas se você quer guardar todos os detalhes para você. Para sempre. Sem ter _ninguém_ com quem conversar...", acrescentou, observando enquanto ela estremecia perante a hipótese de não poder dividir o ocorrido com ninguém.

"OK. Mas só vou falar, porque _realmente_ preciso conversar sobre isso e as minhas amigas _não_ acreditam em mim, entendeu, Esquisito?", informou, autoritária, "Foi curto. O beijo"

"Curto? Mas é _lógico_ que foi curto!", resmungou, ofendido, "O que é que você queria? Que eu... _ele_ te desse um beijo de novela no _meio da noite_ no dormitório sobre o risco de ser descoberto?", perguntou, perplexo, "Desculpa, mas não ia rolar"

Victoire observou-o, por alguns segundos, e ele revirou os olhos.

"Estou só me _colocando no lugar _do cara, entende?", cruzou os braços, "E todo mundo diz que o que vale é a qualidade, não a quantidade", lembrou.

"E se o problema foi comigo?", ela arregalou os olhos, deixando completamente de lado a observação do menino, "E se ele deixou de me beijar por que eu tenho mau hálito? Ou... ou... ou eu beijo mal? Será que eu beijo mal? Deve ter sido por isso que ele não me beijou hoje! Nunca reclamaram do meu beijo antes. Ah, Esquisiiiiiiito... E agora?", gemeu, desolada.

"Você não beija mal", resmungou, a contragosto, "Quero dizer, pelo menos eu _acho _que não", acrescentou, incomodado pela nitidez com a qual a imagem da noite anterior aflorou em sua mente, "Mas você ainda não respondeu o que mais interessa. Ele beija bem?"

Victoire, que ainda estava com os olhos abaixados, decepcionada com a sua teoria, murmurou:

"Acho que foi um dos melhores beijos da minha vida. Apesar de ter durado tão pouquinho", suspirou, cruzando os braços, "Esquisito, por que é que ele não quer ficar comigo?"

"_Ele quer, mas estou estragando tudo"_, foi o pensamento que invadiu a mente de Ted e, pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu mal pela garota.

"Ele quer ficar com você", o grifinório assegurou, e hesitou, pensando se devia contar a verdade, mas logo pensou nos cinco galeões mensais, e soltou um suspiro, "E tudo vai se acertar depois que você estiver no time", concluiu.

Victoire ergueu os olhos.

"Você acha, Esquisito?", perguntou, esperançosa.

"Acho", mentiu ele, passando, relutante, o braço pelos ombros dela, "Acho, sim"

"Você não é _tão_ mal assim", murmurou a garota, por fim, deixando-se enlaçar.

"_Ah, eu sou"_, Ted pensou, embora sorrisse para a garota, _"Na verdade, eu sou ainda pior"_

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui é a Gii!

E pedimos desculpa pela demora!

É que a gente meio que protelou com essa fic aqui, e sentimos muito.

Por favor, não se sintam negligenciados. XD

O que acharam das mentirinhas do Ted? Hauiahuiaha. Eu não sei o que é pior, se as mentiras deslavadas do Ted ou o fato de que a Victoire _sempre_ acredita nelas.

Tadinha.

E o Tiago apareceu (aplausos e coro de 'aleluia') e já sabemos que ele tem uma pequena Gina em sua vida – ou Katherine, como preferirem! XD E os comentários super honestos do Ted e do Justin não foram muito legais.

Aliás com o Ted e o Justin como amigo, não precisa de inimigo, hum?

Agora, as reviews!!

**Gaabii: **Aqui está o novo capítulo!! ;D Que bom que você gostou da fic!! Esperamos sua review!

**Fernanda C.: **É bem a crítica da Vicky. O beijo foi muito curto! Tentarei atualizar Bilhetes em breve! E espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo! ;D

**ThiTi Potter: **Tudo bem, pelo menos seu PC voltou e você pode voltar a comentar! Eu sempre fico com pena da Vicky! XD O Justin apareceu mais nesse capítulo! Gostou?? Que bom que você gostou do beijo!! Aqui está o novo capítulo:D 

**Alulu: **O que achou do Ted e do Justin nesse capítulo? ;D

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **O que achou do Justin nesse capítulo? Apareceu bem mais! O Tiago também apareceu nesse capítulo! O que é que você achou da crise dele? O que achou do Ted tentando conseguir os detalhes? Que linda, Van! Aguardamos sua review!

**Cath Black: **Que bom que você gostou! Hauihauiaha. Pobre Vicky, isso sim! O que achou do Tiago e a Katherine?

**Luana Rubin: **Até que enfim alguém que tem dó da _Vicky_! Hauiahuia. Veremos, mas ainda está meio cedo para actions T/V, não acha? O que achou do capítulo?

**(x Carol x): **Mandou duas reviews! Hauhaiha. Se divertiu bastante com esse capítulo também? O que achou da Vicky e do Ted nesse capítulo? O que achou do Ted querendo saber o que a Vicky achou do beijo? XD Aguardamos sua review!

**Ayami Kamimura: **Hauihauahaihaiha. Verdade. É bom o Ted conseguir dobrar a Victoire antes que essa história vire pública. O que achou do novo capítulo??

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: **Mais ou menos. Nunca disseram com _certeza_ a idade do Tiago Sirius, então, a gente quis que ele fosse dois anos mais velho do que o Alvo, ao invés de um. XD Então, sim, o Ted está no último ano! O que achou?

**ZZZMoonlightZZZ: **O Ted _só_ se aproveita da situação! O que achou do novo capítulo??

**Misty Weasley Malfoy: **Misty, o que achou da conversa deles sobre o beijo? ;D

**Juliana .: **Que bom que você gostou do beijo Ted/Victoire! O que achou desse capítulo?

**Vanessa: **Esse capítulo foi maior que os outros, vai! Já li a sua fic, depois a gente se fala:D Esperamos que tenha gostado! Gostou do Tiago:D 

**Emmy Bortoleto: **Primeiro, Emy, a gente vai achar um Ted para _a gente_! Depois a gente cuida do seu caso! Haahiuahuia. O que achou da conversa Ted/Victoire no fim do capítulo?

**Poison Lee: **É, esse momento 'romântico' dos dois foi o melhor! Nós estamos morrendo de ansiedade para ver a sua fanart! ;D Tenha dó da Vicky! Ela só sofre, coitada! O que achou do capítulo 8?

**Lauh Malfoy: **Oi para você! Cara, eu juro que não entendo como vocês tem pena do _Ted_! É a Vicky que sempre se ferra!!

**Kagome-LilyE: **O que achou da conversa Ted/Victoire? Espero que tenha gostado!

**Shakinha: **O que achou do Ted tentando descobrir o que ela achou do beijo? A Vicky e o quadriboll... a questão do ano. XD

**InfallibleGirl: **O Tiago apareceu nesse, vai! Tadinha da Vicky. Gostou do novo capítulo?

Aguardamos pela opinião de vocês sobre esse novo capítulo!

Beijos gigantescos!!

Gii e Anaa!


	9. Perseguindo o Tiago

**Capítulo 8 – Perseguindo o Tiago**

"Então, você e a Victoire são os 'bests' da parada?"-perguntou Justin, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Ted que já estava tomando o café da manhã.

"Bests?"-perguntou Ted, depois que engoliu os ovos que estava comendo.-"Cara, isso foi tão gay."

"Eu não tenho culpa se estão comentando que você e a Vicky ficam contando segredinhos."

"Ela não está contando nada, Justin."-disse Ted, porém, ele logo acrescentou.-"Que eu não saiba."

"O que ela disse para você?"

"Nada."-respondeu o garoto que começou a olhar para as corujas que traziam as cartas.

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que três corujas pararam na sua frente e começaram a brigar, por atenção.

"Uau, você é tão popular que até as corujas disputam a sua atenção."

"Justin, cale a boca, está bem?"-disse Ted, quando pegou um dos pergaminhos e viu que não reconhecia a letra do remetente.

Abriu o pergaminho e quando leu a carta, Ted apenas ficou branco e engasgou com a própria saliva.

"Nossa, cara, não morre, não!"-disse Justin, enquanto dava tapas nas costas do garoto.

"Ele não me perguntou isso."-era o que Ted dizia enquanto dobrava o pergaminho e olhava para as outras corujas com apreensão.

"Perguntou o quê?"-falou o garoto, enquanto pegava o pergaminho e o abria. Ao ler, Justin falou.-"E aí? Qual vai ser a sua tática? Perguntar como quem não quer nada?"

"Você está brincando!"-disse Ted.-"Você acha que eu vou virar para a Victoire e dizer: 'Você ainda é virgem?'? Sério, eu tenho amor a vida."

"Eu sei que você tem amor à vida."-disse Justin.-"Mas e se você perguntasse: 'Hey Best, você está avançando o sinal com algum garoto?'."-e ao ver que Ted estava atônito, Justin completou.-"Isso estava na carta do pai da sua Best."

"Ela não é a minha Best."-disse Ted, fazendo uma careta.-"Sério, isso não é algo que se pergunte para alguém. E mesmo que a Victoire seja... você sabe, eca e tudo o mais."

"O pai dela é meio maníaco."-comentou Justin.-"E se você mentisse? Sério, é só escrever que a Victoire ainda é bem pura."

"Você acha que eu estaria mentindo se falasse isso?"

"Cara, é a Victoire Weasley. A garota mais bonita da escola?"

"Eu não sei, Justin."-retrucou Ted, olhando para frente e vendo as duas corujas o encarando com raiva.-"Ops, esqueci de vocês."

"Mas você acha que é ele pode descobrir que você mentiu?"-perguntou Justin, enquanto via o amigo tirando os pergaminhos.

"Claro que sim."-disse Ted, enquanto observava as duas corujas voando.-"Ele é capaz de levar a Monstrenga no médico para saber se ela ainda é pura."- o garoto analisou os dois pergaminhos e logo reconheceu as letras.-"Tia Gina e Tio Harry me mandando cartas?"

"O que está escrito?"-perguntou Justin.-"Aposto que o seu tio está contando que a Gina o abandonou para ficar comigo. E a sua tia está falando que o que sente por mim é algo completamente arrebatador e está pedindo a sua ajuda para contar para aqueles pestinhas."-e ao ver que Ted o encarava incrédulo, Justin disse, irritado.-"Cara, você vai abrir ou não?"

"Vou abrir do meu padrinho primeiro, está bem? Justin, sério, é impossível que os meus padrinhos se separem... por sua causa. Só se o Inferno se congelasse ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

"Você é cruel, cara."

Ted apenas ignorou e abriu o pergaminho.

_"Então, moleque quem você pensa que é para dizer que a sua madrinha é gata? _

_Eu sei que a convivência com Justin Jordan faz você ser inconseqüente, mas falar na frente do MEU filho que a mãe dele é gata? _

_Sério, Ted, arranje alguma garota. E pare de pensar na sua madrinha. _

_E fique feliz ao saber que a Gina não leu a carta do Tiago. Ou melhor, eu ACHO que ela não leu. Pois se ela leu, você está totalmente ferrado, está me entendendo? _

_Pense no que eu disse, afinal, eu ainda quero o seu bem. _

_Abraços a todos e diga para Tiago se comportar. _

_Harry _

_Ps.:Sabe o kit de vassouras que você vive pedindo? Então, vou ver se eu consigo devolvê-lo.." _

"Ah, cacete."-disse Ted enquanto lia novamente a última frase do padrinho.-"Eu vou matar o Tiago."

"Espera."-falou Justin e apontando para o outro pergaminho, continuou.-"Você não vai ler a carta da sua madrinha? E se ela caiu na real que me ama? Sério, eu tenho o direito de saber."

"Justin, tio Harry acabou de me dar a maior bronca."-e ao ver que o garoto parecia desapontado, Ted prosseguiu.-"E não foi porque eu te apresentei a tia Gina."

"Apenas leia."

"Ótimo, ótimo."-disse Ted, fazendo a maior cara de sofrimento e abrindo a carta.

_"Você está corrompendo o meu filho. _

_Falar que aquela menina vai ter bunda? Sério, Ted, o que você tem na cabeça? Ele tem onzeanos. Ele é muito novo para ficar pensando na bunda de alguma garota. _

_E falar na frente do garoto que eu sou gata? Obrigada, querido, pelo elogio, mas VOCÊ PODERIA NÃO FALAR DESSE JEITO COM ELE??? _

_Ah, meu Deus, Harry está uma fera. Ele acha que a culpa é toda daquele garoto, o Jordan. Mas eu tive que lembrá-lo que você tem dezessete anos, já é maior de idade e pode assumir algumas responsabilidades. _

_Acho que cuidar de Tiago se encaixa muito bem em responsabilidades _

_E eu não estou te pressionando nem algo do tipo, mas se o meu filho ficar PERTURBADO... a culpa vai ser TODA sua, está me entendendo? _

_Apenas isso. _

_Diga a Tiago que eu o amo muito, _

_Gina _

_Ps.: Lembra daqueles ingressos para a final de Quadribol? Apenas esqueça que eu tinha dois sobrando, está bem?" _

"Ah, meu Deus."-disse Ted.-"Primeiro o kit de vassouras. Agora os ingressos? Eu MATO aquele pirralho."

Justin leu a carta de Gina e disse, desapontado:

"Cara, ela não sabe nem o meu primeiro nome."

"Apenas se concentre em achar o Tiago, está bem?"-e ao ver que o garoto nem se movera, Ted acrescentou.-"O outro ingresso era seu, idiota."

"Ah, então aquele garoto me paga."-falou Justin.-"Acho que ele está no Salão Comunal. Porque ele nem apareceu para tomar café."

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

"Ontem você o odiava e hoje de manhã ele é uma boa pessoa?", Margo estava claramente cética.

"Bem, ele acredita em mim", Victoire deu de ombros, "E gosto de pessoas que acreditam em mim"

"OK, você tá falando do Brandon e do beijo que ele te deu de madrugada?", Verônica ergueu os olhos do pergaminho no qual estava escrevendo.

"Estou falando de _tudo_ . Ele acredita em mim", Victoire abriu o livro e começou a destampar o tinteiro, "Gosto disso em um _amigo_ "

"Então, de 'peste do inferno que acontece de ser afilhado dos meus tios' ele virou seu 'amigo'?", Margo ergueu os olhos, e fitou-a por alguns segundos, "Isso é uma mudança interessante"

"Vocês mesmas vivem falando que ele é um 'cara legal'!", a loira encolheu os ombros, "Eu só cheguei à mesma conclusão"

"Você é tão volúvel", Verônica suspirou, enquanto assoprava o pergaminho para secar a tinta, "Mas podemos saber o que aconteceu para você mudar _tanto_ de opinião?"

"Bem, aconteceu que nós conversamos e percebi que ele é um cara legal", Victoire puxou o pergaminho de Verônica para perto e começou a copia-lo, "E eu não disse que _amo_ ele, nem nada do tipo. Mas agora acho que os treinos vão ser bem mais agradáveis"

"Aham", Margo soltou, apoiando o queixo na mão e observando a amiga, "Mas é uma mudança meio repentina, não é?"

"Olha, eu estava precisando de ajuda, ele foi legal comigo", Victoire bufou, "E é só isso"

As duas outras amiga se entreolharam, depois Verônica revirou os olhos.

"Vicky...", mas foi interrompida quando algo entrou embaixo da mesa que elas ocupavam, "O que é isso?"

"Sou eu", sussurrou Tiago, colocando a mão pequena para fora e acenando, antes de voltar a esconder-se completamente embaixo da mesa, "Mas não contem para o Ted que eu estou aqui, por favor", suplicou.

"O que aconteceu?", Margo perguntou, inclinando-se para ver o garoto sentado, agarrado à sua mochila.

"Eu contei para o meu pai uma coisinha que ele disse", Ted engoliu em seco, e olhou em volta, receoso, "E eu acho que ele está furioso comigo"

"Você não pode se esconder do Ted para sempre", Victoire informou, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros do primo.

"Eu sei que não. Só vou tentar evitá-lo por um tempinho", o garoto deu de ombros, "Um mês, ou dois... um ano talvez. Vocês podem distraí-lo por mim?"

"Por dois meses? Ou... um ano?", Verônica ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Duvido"

"Não por dois meses", o garoto apressou-se, "Só por agora. Por que ele está chegando e eu não gosto do brilho nos olhos dele", estremeceu.

As três garotas ergueram os olhos para ver Ted, com os cabelos num tom de vermelho tão escuro que era quase negro, e os olhos num tom verde profundos.

"Verdade", Margo pigarreou, "Ele parece... perigoso. De um jeito muito... ahn...", lançou um olhar relutante para Tiago, que observava o garoto de dezessete anos com os olhos arregalados, " _Sexy_ ", fez com os lábios.

As outras duas riram.

Mas Victoire não pôde negar que 'sexy' era exatamente a palavra para descrevê-lo naquele momento.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Esquisito!!!!"-disse Victoire, enquanto ficava na frente da mesa onde Tiago estava escondido.-"Eu poderia falar com você?"

"Agora não, Monstrenga."-falou Ted, enquanto procurava o garoto de onze anos.

"Você é o meu conselheiro amoroso."-falou Victoire e agarrando o braço do garoto, ela disse.-"E você vai me ouvir."

"Eu sou o quê?"-perguntou Ted, confuso, porém, ele logo se lembrou dos presentes perdidos e continuou.-"Quer saber? Deixa para lá."

Quando o garoto se abaixou para ver se Tiago estava embaixo da mesa, Victoire não pensou duas vezes e se abaixou também:

"Quer parar de ficar se abaixando? Sério, eu preciso da sua atenção para resolver os meus problemas amorosos."

"Monstrenga, procure as suas amigas para ficar desabafando sobre os seus dramas."-mandou Ted.-"E dá para você sair da minha frente?"

"Eu estou na sua frente porque você é um garoto."

"Fale alguma coisa nova."-retrucou o garoto, ele andou até a mesa onde Margo e Verônica estavam sentadas e pediu.-"Será que você poderia conversar com elas? Eu estou ocupado, se você não percebeu."

"Mas só um garoto como você pode me ajudar a entender o Brandon. Ou melhor, como eu vou falar com ele? Ele me acha totalmente louca, Esquisito!"

"Seja normal."-respondeu o garoto, enquanto tentava procurar o garoto, mas Victoire continuava na sua frente.-"Ou tente ser."

"Eu sou muito normal."-ela disse, batendo o pé.-"Eu só preciso saber se eu o convido para sair ou não. Ou se eu espero que ele me convide, mas ele não pode pensar que eu vou esperar mais um ano por ele, pode? Ah, meu Deus, a minha vida é tão complicada."

"A sua vida vai ficar mais complicada quando eu te azarar."-comentou o garoto, irritado.-"Saía da minha frente. Por bem ou por mal."

A garota ficou ofendida e disse:

"Eu nunca mais vou pedir a sua ajuda."

"Obrigado, Monstrenga."-falou o garoto, ele se abaixou e pode ver Tiago encolhido embaixo da mesa.-"Achei você, moleque."

"Eu não vou sair daqui."-disse Tiago, se encolhendo mais um pouco.

"Ah, mas quem disse que você vai sair por livre e espontânea vontade?"-perguntou Ted, com um sorriso diabólico.

"Ted, cara, foi mal, sabe?"

O garoto não respondeu, já que no momento seguinte agarrou o tornozelo de Tiago e o puxou para fora da mesa.

"Por que você contou?"-perguntou o garoto, os cabelos ficando cada vez mais vermelhos.

Tiago apenas engoliu em seco e disse, a voz bem fraquinha:

"Você estava falando da minha mãe..."

"O que você falou, Esquisito?"-perguntou Victoire, curiosa.-"E você quer fazer o favor de soltar o Tiago?"

"Não é da sua conta."-retrucou o garoto.-"E eu vou soltá-lo quando _eu_ quiser."

"Você vai soltar agora."-ameaçou a garota.-"Acho que tia Gina não gostaria de saber o que Ted Lupin fez com o pequeno Tiago."

Ted imediatamente soltou o garoto.

"Eu só te soltei porque eu não quero me ferrar, pirralho."-e vendo que Victoire continuava o encarando de maneira bem maligna, Ted sibilou no ouvido do garoto.-"E só porque você _era_ o meu amigo, eu vou te dar um conselho: dorme com os olhos bem abertos."

Tiago o encarou com medo e não falou nada.

Victoire percebendo a movimentação, colocou as duas mãos na cintura e bufou.

"Bom, pequena imitação de Molly Weasley, nós nos vemos no treino."-falou Ted, sem antes erguer o dedo indicador e o médio e direcionou-os para os próprios olhos, depois apontou-os para Tiago.

E assim, ele saiu do Salão Comunal.

Victoire voltou-se para as amigas, que a encaravam com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Não falem nada", resmungou, fuzilando-as com os olhos, "E, sim, eu vou continuar com os treinos", sentou-se, bufou, e voltou a copiar a lição de Verônica.

_Continua..._

**N/As**: **AVISO, GALERA: A **_**POISON LEE**_** (MUITO OBRIGADA!!!) FEZ ALGUMAS FANARTS DA FANFIC QUE FICARAM MUITO LEGAL! ELAS ESTÃO NO ÁLBUM DO ORKUT DA GII E NO MEU TAMBÉM, SE QUISEREM DAR UMA OLHADA, BASTA IR AOS NOSSOS PROFILES QUE OS LINKS ESTÃO LÁ! ;D**

Agora, a N/A normal. :D

Olá, pessoas!

Acho que vocês perceberam que é a Ana, né? Mais de uma semana sem atualização e nós sentimos muito por isso. Bom, as coisas estão se complicando já que as aulas da Gii já começaram e as minhas começam no dia 07. Mas fiquem de olho que nós vamos concluir a fic, sim!

Agora voltando ao cap... sim, o 'Tia Gina é bem gata' teve uma grande conseqüência para o Ted. Mas acho que ele até merece sofrer um pouquinho. E eu nem acho que o Tiago está tão errado.

E o Ted ficou bem sexy quando ele se irrita, não? (Imaginando o Ted bravinho XD).

Agora, vou responder as reviews:

**Estrela Negra**: Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu e a Gii ficamos muito felizes ao saber que você está gostando! Beijoos!

**Kakashi-senpai**: Ah que bom que você está gostando! Espero que você goste desse cap, OK? Beijoos!

**Fernanda C.**: Mais uma pessoa que tem dó da Vicky! O Tiago não confessou, né? Tiraram a confissão da boca do garoto XD. Atualizamos! Espero que você goste! Beijoos!

**Grazi Potter GMM**: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! O Ted merece um bom puxão de orelha, né? Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Alissa Evans**: Hahahaha, já compararam com D/G também! Espero que você goste! Beijoos!

**Kate 9874123 C.**: Hahaha, ele é bem anormal, né? Espero que você leia o cap! Beijoos!

**Juliana.**: É, mas o Ted levou bronca, né? Espero que você goste desse cap! Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Ah, ele falou com uma _certa_ ruiva. Só não foi com a fofíssima da Katherine, né? Não teve action, mas eu espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Cath Black:**: Ah, apenas espere para ver o que ela vai fazer quando descobrir tudo ;). Quanto aos irmãos, nós pretendemos coloca-los, sim! Espero que você goste do cap! Beijoos!

**Jane LeloupBlanc**: Ah, a gente também lembra um pouco, já que como a gente sempre escreve D/G, essas brigas ficam um pouco inspiradas no casal, né? Ah, mas isso tudo que você falou... ainda vai levar um tempinho, né? Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijoos!

**Poison Lee**: A moça das fanarts! Cara, eu AMEEEEEEEEI as fanarts! Vou até colocar no meu perfil, OK? Também agradeço a review! Beijoos!

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon**: Putz, se você escutasse o que o meu irmãozinho de 6 anos (SEIS ANOS!!!) fala, você se assustaria muito XD (é, ele já fala bunda. E coisas beemm piores). Os olhos dela são castanhos! Espero que você goste desse cap! Beijoos!

**Anita Airaf**: Muito, mais MUITO obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que você goste bastante desse cap, OK? Beijoos!

**Lauh Malfoy**: Ela é bem ingênua, coitada. Cara, eu tenho mais dó dela do que do Ted. Porque o Ted tá lucrando em cima disso, já ela... Obrigada pela review! Beijoos!

**Belbel**: As fics da Gii são as melhores, né? O Ted é cara de pau, cruel, mas todo mundo ama e quer ter um em casa XD. Espero que você goste desse cap! Beijoos

**Fini Felton**: Ele só arranja porque a Vickuy é bem bobinha e não consegue impedir XD. A gente demorou um pouquinho, mas espero que você goste! Beijoos!

**Gaabii**: Demoramos um pouquinho, né? Desculpe a demora e espero que você se divirta com o cap! Beijoos!

**Luana Rubin**: Hahahaha, o pior é que eu sou meio Ted com umas pessoas e total Vicky com outras (isso é MUITO bizarro XD). Espero que você também goste desse! Beijoos!

**manuela fonseca**: Ah, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente ;) (faz o maior mistério XD). O Tiago é beeeeem fofo mesmo! Espero que goste do cap! Beijoos

**Mariana**: Você lê A espiã, né? Ahh, que bom que você gostou dessa parceria! O Ted só contou _algumas_ mentirinhas XD. Espero que você goste do cap! Beijoos!

**Motoko Panda**: Hahahaha, acho que você vai ter que entrar na fila - -'. Espero que você goste desse também! Beijoos!

**(x Carol x)**: Ela só é bem ingênua, coitada. Caidinha? Ela tá quase se emborrachando no chão por causa dele XD. Que bom que você amou! E o que achou desse? Beijos!

**Dandry Fairy Lily**: Fico muito feliz ao saber que você amou! Espero que goste desse também! Beijoos!

**Emmy Bortoleto**: Hahahaha, a gente também tá procurando um Ted. Ou um Draco. A Vicky está beeeeem ingênua, né? Mas tá, ela também é pentelha quando quer XD. Espero que você goste desse também, Emmy! Beijoos!

**InfallibleGirl**: Ele é bem fofo, né? Putz, nem pensei no negócio do nome de flor XD. Ah, mas acho que tem muita gente que não vai gostar se o Justin aparecer com uma garota. Espero que você goste do cap! Beijoos

Aguardamos as reviews!

Beijos,

Anaa e Gii.


	10. Segundo Treino

**Capítulo 9 – Segundo Treino**

"Então, vocês não são mais bests?", Justin zombou, jogando-se na cama, enquanto observava Ted revirara o armário, buscando pelo capacete do negro, "Por falar nisso, quando você vai marcar os testes para o time?"

Ted hesitou, e soltou um grunhido, tinha se esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Ainda estava com raiva de Tiago – pelo menos, conseguira prendê-lo em um dos armários do dormitório masculino do primeiro ano, mas um dos monitores achou-o alguns minutos depois, para a decepção do sétimo-anista – e os olhares acusadores de 'como você _ousou_ me maltratar' de Victoire estavam o levando à loucura.

"Ainda não pensei nisso", murmurou, finalmente.

"Quando a Victoire ficar boa?", o negro sugeriu.

"Não, vamos ter que marcar uma data nesse _século_ ainda", Ted rebateu, finalmente encontrando o capacete, e sentando-se no chão, em meio ao caos de livros, pergaminhos e roupas que estava à sua volta.

"Lá vem você com o seu pessimismo", suspirou o outro, rolando na cama, até que ficasse fitando o teto do dormitório, "Se você se empenhasse em ajudá-la com a intensidade com a qual se empenha para ofendê-la, a menina sairia daqui Guga Jones, a Segunda", profetizou.

"E quem nomeou _você_ o 'rei dos oprimidos'?", Ted irritou-se, enquanto, apenas para ocupar as mãos e a sua atenção, começou a lustrar o capacete com uma das suas camisetas, "Além do mais, eu _estou_ ajudando. Mas não posso fazer _nada_ se o único motivo pelo qual a menina quer aprender a voar é porque quer que um menino estúpido enfie a língua na boca dela", sibilou.

Num gesto repentino, o negro girou novamente e ergueu-se nos cotovelos, observando o amigo, perplexo.

"Isso foi um comentário repleto de _ressentimento_, vulgo _ciúmes_?", perguntou, espantado.

Ted hesitou, surpreso.

"É claro que não", franziu o cenho, como se o pensamento fosse estúpido, "Só estou pontuando o quão _fútil_ essa garota é. Quero dizer, você viu como ela queria conversar sobre 'a vida amorosa dela' quando eu tinha uma vingança _sangrenta_ para concretizar?", exasperou-se, ao perceber que o amigo o fitava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, revirou os olhos, "Eu prefiro sentar no banheiro feminino e jogar sete partidas de xadrez com a Murta Que Geme do que beijar a Victoire", informou.

"Você já fez isso", lembrou-o o outro, "E não vi você enchendo seu prato de terra ou levando um joguinho de xadrez para o banheiro"

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. _Mais_: eu não beijei a garota porque eu queria, beijei porque eu preciso do dinheiro", resmungou, lustrando o capacete com mais concentração agora.

"Sabe, isso se chama prostituição. E, caso você não saiba, é crime aqui na Inglaterra", Justin acrescentou, rindo.

"_Não_ é prostituição!", Ted indignou-se.

"Você está certo, as putas não beijam na boca", Justin franziu o cenho, pensativo, "Bem, então esse é um tipo _deturpado_ de prostituição", corrigiu-se.

Ted fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"Eu te assassinaria, mas tenho uma Barbie mimada para tentar ensinar a voar e um milagre para cumprir", colocou-se de pé, "Sabe, talvez seja bom filmar todas essas aulas, e depois mandar uma cópia para o Papa, para que ele possa me canonizar", acrescentou, enquanto ajustava o capacete na cabeça.

"Ou você pode escrever uma carta de amor para sua namorada", alteou as sobrancelhas, "E casar com ela, e ter filhos, e uma casa da praia e um cachorro..."

"_Ou_ eu posso te assassinar no meio da noite e jogar seu corpo para a Lula Gigante", interrompeu-o o outro, "Tenho que ir agora, mas se eu fosse você... dormia com os olhos abertos", e saiu do quarto.

XxXxX

"Mas ele foi super grosso com você, Vicky!"-tentou argumentar Margo, enquanto observava a amiga colocando uma bermuda e torcendo o nariz.

"Eu não estou fazendo isso porque eu quero ver o Esquisito feliz."-disse Vicky, tirando a bermuda e jogando de qualquer jeito na cama.-"Eu só quero ser a melhor jogadora de todos os tempos."

Margo e Verônica apenas olharam para as próprias unhas e nada disseram.

Os olhos castanhos de Vicky se estreitaram.

"Vocês acham que eu não sou capaz."

"Imagine!"-disse Verônica, não com tanta firmeza na voz.

"Vicky, você vai se atrasar."-falou Margo.

"Você está mudando de assunto."-disse a garota, porém, ela logo achou uma calça e a vestiu.-"Não ache que vocês vão escapar."

"Nós queremos o melhor para você."-tentou Verônica.-"E acho que você e Ted Lupin juntos, jogando quadribol –ou tentando, pelo menos-, não é algo que você vai se orgulhar daqui para a frente."-a garota ia protestar, porém, ela continuou.-"Sério, Vicky, ele praticamente te chutou. E os Bests não fazem isso."

"Ele não é o meu melhor amigo."-falou Victoire.-"Ou melhor, eu não o considero desse jeito. O Esquisito só está me fazendo um favor."-e ao ver que as meninas iam discutir com ela, a garota disse impaciente.-"Eu vou me atrasar. E isso vai atrapalhar a minha capacidade de segurar a bola. Ou goles. Ou qualquer coisa assim."

Vicky pode ver quando as amigas reviraram os olhos. Ela bateu a porta do dormitório e quase tropeçou em Tiago Potter que a olhava com surpresa e, pode-se até dizer, admiração.

"Se... elas... acham... que... eu... não... sou... capaz..."-dizia Victoire, pausadamente, enquanto, pensava em vários tipos de tortura que poderia usar contra as próprias amigas.-"Eu sei que eu sou capaz, certo?"

"Em jogar quadribol."-e ao ver que o primo desviara o olhar, Victoire falou, irritada.-"Até você?"

"Entenda, Vicky."-disse Tiago.-"Você só não herdou a habilidade dos nossos tios e de minha mãe. Porque, como diz papai, mamãe era uma das jogadoras mais habilidosas e versáteis que já existiu."

"Isso é para animar ou para me deixar mais para baixo?"-ela questionou, lançando um olhar fulminante para o garoto.-"Eu vou conseguir jogar aquela coisa. Eu vou fazer um gol. Eu vou ser uma boa jogadora."-ela repetiu, como se fosse um mantra.

"E se eu te ajudasse?"-disse Tiago, solícito.-"Acho que seria bom para mim e para você."

"Tiago, você ainda é apenas um... menino."-disse a garota, sem jeito.

"Eu sei montar em uma vassoura."-retrucou o garoto, bravo, mas ele logo se lembrou e abaixou o tom de voz.-"É que você está treinando com o Ted. E ele ainda está muito bravo comigo. Se eu aparecesse para ajudá-lo, ele poderia esquecer o que eu fiz, não acha?"

Victoire o olhou com pena.

Ted Lupin sabia ser _muito _ cruel.

"Está bem."-falou a garota, depois de um tempo.-"Quem sabe você não me dá umas dicas? Só que tem que ser melhores do que as do Esquisito, sabe?"

Tiago apenas assentiu.

E ambos andaram até o campo de Quadribol.

XxXxX

"_É _lógico_ que ela está atrasada. Ela tem coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar, como, por exemplo, se a divisão do cabelo dela está reta, ou se a porcaria do prendedor de cabelo combina com a _meia_",_ pensou, amargo, enquanto olhava para o relógio pela vigésima quinta vez.

Ouviu passos rápidos e ofegos, o que indicava que alguém vinha correndo em sua direção. Virou-se bem a tempo de ver Victoire correndo em sua direção, com um pequeno vulto às suas costas.

"Até que enfim você chegou", Ted resmungou, cruzando os braços, para só então reconhecer a terceira pessoa no campo de Quadriboll, "O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?"

"Ele?", Victoire acompanho o olhar assassino do sétimo anista e encarou Tiago, que estava encolhido, "Ah, ele vai me auxiliar hoje", disse, casualmente.

"Auxiliar? E o que é que ele vai fazer _exatamente_? Buscar as bolas que você deixa cair na Floresta Proi...", Ted não concluiu a frase e deixou que um sorriso maldoso tomasse conta do seu rosto, "Pensando bem, a gente bem que poderia usar o pivete"

Tiago pigarreou.

"Ouça, Ted, eu..."

"Você fica quieto, você não fala e você finge que não existe a não ser que eu diga o contrário", interrompeu-o, lançando um olhar duro ao garoto, "Estamos entendidos?"

Tiago engoliu em seco e assentiu.

"Mas, eu..."

"Sh!"

"Só que..."

"SHHHHHHH!"

"Mas, Ted..."

"Que parte do 'você fica quieto' você _não conseguiu entender_?", sibilou, irritado, enquanto puxava Victoire pelo cotovelo, "Já é um saco só com você, tinha que trazer o dedo-duro junto?"

Victoire bufou e livrou-se da mão de Ted com um movimento brusco.

"Não mataria se você fosse legal com as pessoas de vez em quando, Esquisito", lançou um olhar irritadiço na direção dele, "O garoto só fez um comentário impensado..."

"Ele falou para o _pai_ dele que eu acho a _mãe_ dele gostosa", Ted rosnou, enquanto empurrava uma vassoura para as mãos de Victoire, "Suba na vassoura, você vai aprender a voar hoje"

"Mas já?", Victoire baixou os olhos castanhos para a vassoura, o cenho franzido.

"Tendo em vista que você já devia saber usar uma vassoura desde os _onze_ anos de idade, eu diria que a exclamação correta seria um 'mas ainda?' acompanhado por um 'meu bom Merlim, eu sou realmente um caso perdido'!", fechou os olhos quando percebeu que Victoire o encarava, parecendo perplexa, "Olha, desculpa, meu dia não foi dos melhores hoje. Será que a gente podia começar com o treino e deixar a babaquice do eu-te-odeio-muito de lado _só hoje_?"

Victoire observou-o, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Por que você não resolve ser legal de vez e a gente pode deixar a babaquice do eu-te-odeio-muito de lado _todos os treinos_?", propôs.

"Seria maravilhoso. Mas é utópico demais", suspirou, "Vamos começar, está bem?"

Victoire assentiu, posicionou-se sobre a vassoura e ficou em silêncio, aguardando pelas instruções de Ted.

"Agora, você pode dar o impulso", o garoto disse, mas logo se recordou da última vez que ela 'dera um impulso' e acrescentou, "Não muito forte, nem muito fraco, tem que ser o suficiente para tirar a vassoura do chão, mas não _muito_ forte para você não acabar acontecendo o chapéu mexicano descontrolado que aconteceu da última vez"

Victoire assentiu, ainda com o cenho franzido em determinação, então, ela deu um impulso mínimo, e a vassoura caiu no chão.

"Quando você der o impulso, tente se _manter_ em cima da vassoura", Ted murmurou, "Assim, olha", e deu um impulso, deslizando pelo ar, depois fazendo uma curva de 180º para observar a menina, "Não é difícil, Monstrenga. Você consegue"

Victoire ergueu os olhos, surpresa.

"Puxa, é a primeira vez que você me diz algo tão animador", ela sorri, aprovando a atitude.

"Aham. Que seja. Monstrenga, o impulso", Ted lembrou-lhe.

Victoire aquiesceu, respirou fundo e deu o impulso com um pouco mais de força. Flutuou um pouco acima do solo, mas acabou voltando com um baque para o chão. Ergueu os olhos, frustrada.

"Está bom", Ted apressou, "Não está bom, Tiago?", perguntou, voltando-se para o moreno.

Os dois voltaram os olhos para o garoto que encarava tudo com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão levemente espantada.

"Não está _bom_, Tiago?", Ted lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

"Ahn...", o menino relutou, olhando do rosto cheio de esperanças de Victoire para o ameaçador de Ted, engoliu em seco, "Está ótimo! Nunca vi ninguém aprender tão rápido", mentiu, dando seu melhor sorriso amarelo.

"Viu? Está ótimo", Ted esfregou uma mão na outra, "Agora, mais uma vez. Com um _pouco_ mais de impulso. E tente se manter no ar. Se a sua vassoura tentar voltar para o chão, puxe-a para cima. Pronta?", Victoire parecia aturdida com todas aquelas informações, mas balançou a cabeça, concordando, "Então, dê o impulso... agora!"

Victoire respirou fundo, franziu o cenho e deu o impulso, a vassoura começou a deslizar, ela agarrou com força a vassoura e puxou-a para cima, quando viu que estava se encaminhando para o chão.

Ted piscou os olhos, perplexo.

"Ótimo, Monstrenga! Você está _voando_!", berrou, sorrindo, "Agora... Monstrenga, preste atenção, você vai bater contra aquela árvore... _Victoire, vire a vassoura para a esquerda_!", ordenou, inclinando-se sobre a própria vassoura e correndo para tentar alcançar a vassoura da garota, que parecia animada demais berrando 'CONSEGUI!' para prestar atenção na rota da vassoura, _"MONSTRENGA, VIRA PARA A _ESQUERDA_!"_, berrou, finalmente conseguindo chamar a atenção da grifinória.

Victoire, nervosa, inclinou-se com o corpo para a esquerda, fazendo o desvio em cima da hora. Ted soltou um suspiro, aliviado.

"Foi ótimo. Tirando aquela hora que você tirou as mãos da vassoura para fazer aquela dança de vitória ridícula, você voou de maneira decente, Monstrenga", Ted concedeu, dando um meio-sorriso, "Viu? Eu _faço_ milagres"

Victoire estava radiante, inclinou-se para a esquerda e encaminhou-se na direção de Ted.

"Eu estou voando. Numa _vassoura_!", vibrou, "Viu? Você achou que eu não conseguiria, mas aqui estou eu...", então, Victoire passou direto por ele, "_Como eu paro isso_?!?!"

"Puxe a vassoura para cima e para trás. Não muito, só o suficiente para freá-lo", berrou, e viu quando a garota seguiu suas instruções e a vassoura começou a empinar, "Puxe para _trás_, Monstrenga", gemeu.

Finalmente, a vassoura parou estática, três metros acima do solo. Ted soltou o ar lentamente e começou a se dirigir à garota, lançou um olhar na direção de Tiago e fez com os lábios, "Anime-a!".

Tiago franziu o cenho, como quem dizia 'eu tenho _mesmo_ que fazer isso?'.

Ted fuzilou-o com os olhos, "Eu tenho que te lembrar que você estaria _morto_ se não fosse por ela?", fez, com os lábios.

Tiago lançou um olhar carrancudo.

"Muito bom, Vicky! Uhuu! Mandou muito bem! É isso mesmo! Continua assim!", o garotinho pulava, balançando os braços, "Vai acabar superando a tia Gina desse jeito"

Victoire voltou-se para Tiago, sorridente.

"Deixa disso, eu nunca vou ser tão boa assim", murmurou, fazendo um gesto com a mão, "Mas eu fui muito bem mesmo, não fui?"

Tiago continuou sorrindo, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava atrás de uma escapatória.

"Com certeza eu nunca vi ninguém voando desse jeito antes. Pelo menos, ninguém da _sua_ idade", acrescentou, lembrando-se de um lamentável garoto de nove anos contra quem jogara quadribol certeza vez.

Victoire sorriu, orgulhosa.

"Bem, eu sempre tive facilidade para aprender as coisas", deu um sorrisinho modesto.

Ted deu uma tossida, para disfarçar a gargalhada.

"Claro. Facilidade", lançou um olhar pesaroso para Victoire, que lhe lançou um sorriso radiante, "Escute, Victoire, para jogar você tem que saber fazer curvas, então eu quero que circule o lago dez vezes, e vá aumentando a velocidade à cada volta, OK?"

"Claro!", a garota aplaudiu, depois fitou-o, inexpressiva, "E como eu faço isso?"

"As voltas? Como você acabou de se livrar da árvore", Ted respondeu.

"Não, aumentar a velocidade"

"Ah...", mas foi interrompido pela gargalhada de Tiago, do chão.

Os dois voltaram-se para ele.

"Algum problema, Tiago?", Ted sibilou, deixando claro que não queria que o garoto estragasse o ânimo da garota.

"Hum...", Tiago engoliu em seco, "Não. Eu acho... quero dizer... nada"

Ted estalou a língua.

"Já que você acha que tudo isso é muito divertido, Tiago, você vai correr _acompanhando_ a Victoire", Tiago arregalou os olhos, e Ted sorriu, maldoso, "Acho que, já que a Victoire vai precisar de mais treino, então... vinte voltas. Os dois. _Agora_!"

Victoire fitou-o, perplexa, mas girou a vassoura em direção ao lago e, lentamente, começou a voar em volta dele, enquanto Tiago acompanhava-a, reclamando. Ela não conseguia ouvi-lo direito, já que estava ocupada inclinando-se para a esquerda para que a vassoura acompanhasse a curva do lago, mas tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido 'tirano desgraçado' e 'quando _eu_ prendê-lo no armário' algumas vezes.

"Victoire, se _incline_ sobre a vassoura para aumentar a velocidade", berrou Ted, e quando a garota o fez, a vassoura começou a voar mais rápido, "Tiago, o que você está fazendo aí atrás? Corra, meu filho! Vocês tem que completar as _vinte_ voltas _juntos_. Eu não fui claro em relação a isso?"

Tiago bufou e começou a apertar o passo. Sentindo-se culpada, Victoire desacelerou a vassoura.

"Não _ouse_ fazer isso, ou vou aumentar o número de voltas para trinta!", Ted ameaçou, enquanto voltava para o chão e se sentava, observando-os com um sorriso sereno, "Olhe só, Monstrenga, está ótimo. Mas você podia ir um pouco mais rápido, não acha?"

"Ahn, eu estou bem assim", Victoire tentou conciliar.

"Aumente a velocidade", Ted ordenou, espreitando os olhos em sua direção.

Victoire assentiu, lançando um olhar culpado em relação ao menino e inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre a vassoura, aumentando consideravelmente a velocidade.

Quando estavam na terceira volta, a garota se revoltou, freou a vassoura e cruzou os braços.

"Victoire", Ted começou, num fingido tom paciente, "O que é que você está fazendo?"

"O que você está fazendo é maldade, Ted! Perdoa o Tiago de uma vez por todas! Ele vai morrer desidratado se continuar desse jeito!", Victoire balançou a cabeça, "E eu não vou ser sua cúmplice nisso!"

"Cúmplice? Desidratado? O garoto consegue dar vinte voltas num laguinho, Monstrenga, pare de ser dramática", Ted levantou-se e aproximou-se dos dois, com uma expressão irritada, "Eu perdi os melhores presentes que eu ia ganhar por culpa dele e nem que o inferno congele vou deixar ele se safar sem aprender que não se mexe comigo!"

"Eu não sou dramática, Esquisito!", a loira rosnou, "O Ti vai morrer desse jeito!", apontou para o garoto que tinha se jogado no chão, estava com as mãos sobre a barriga, ofegante.

"Ele também está exagerando. Além do mais, essa peste merece passar por isso e muito mais depois do que me fez", cruzou os braços, teimoso, "Tudo o que ele me fez perder era _de extrema importância_!"

"Puxa, deve ser _mesmo_ muito importante, a última vez que te vi tão devastado foi quando joguei o Fru-Fru no lixo!", Victoire alfinetou, e Tiago ergueu os olhos, interessado.

"Quem?", o primeiro-anista perguntou, erguendo a cabeça do chão, parecendo repentinamente muito animado.

"Não ouse", Ted sibilou, o dedo em riste para Victoire.

"Own... O Ted _nunca_ te contou do Fru-Fru?", deu uma gargalhada, enquanto balançava a cabeça, "O Fru-Fru era..."

"Victoire, _cale a boca_!", Ted rosnou, tentando, rapidamente, eliminar a distância entre ele e os dois primos.

"...um pônei alado cor de rosa, sujo e fedido que o seu ídolo costumava arrastar para todos os cantos", Victoire terminou, lançando um olhar maldoso na direção de Ted, que tinha parado de correr, e a fitava com uma expressão incrédula, "Claro que eu, como a garota super legal que eu sou, salvar ele de se transformar em um homossexual e joguei aquele treco ridículo no lixo"

"Você despedaçou-o primeiro", Ted corrigiu, num frio de voz, enquanto Tiago gargalhava, "Arrancou primeiro a cabeça, depois as patas, depois a asa, e depois jogou-o na _privada_, Victoire!", tinha uma irritação clara no tom de voz do garoto.

Tiago percebeu pela expressão e pelo tom de voz de Ted, que aquilo não tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. De algum forma, e por algum motivo, a brincadeirinha de Victoire tinha deixado o garoto muito irritado. Esse fato também não passou desapercebido pela quinta-anista.

"Era só um pônei idiota, Ted", resmungou, revirando os olhos, "Qual era a importância?"

Tiago abriu a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas Ted interrompeu-o.

"Tiago, volta para a Torre da Grifinória", acrescentou, quando viu que o garoto estava relutante, lançou-lhe um olhar irritadiço, seus cabelos tornando-se ruivos escuros e os olhos verdes, "_Agora_!"

O menino assentiu, e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo.

Por um segundo, Victoire pensou que o grifinória ia se jogar em cima dela e tentar afogá-la no Lago. Ele fixou os olhos verde escuro nela, respirou fundo, depois balançou a cabeça, enquanto soltava o ar pela boca, lentamente.

"Termine de dar as vinte voltas em torno do lago, Victoire", disse, num tom de voz inexpressivo, enquanto dava as costas para ela e voltava a se sentar na grama, para observá-la.

Quando finalmente chegou à vigésima volta, Victoire estava com os músculos dos braços doloridos, mas tinha que admitir que já tinha um certo controle sobre a vassoura. Fazer as curvas era relativamente mais fácil e ela podia até dizer que voar era bem divertido.

Quando pousou, Ted tirou a vassoura da sua mão, sem estabelecer contato visual e, apesar da iluminação precária da quadra, Victoire percebeu que os cabelos dele continuavam vermelho vivo e os olhos, de um verde profundo e furioso.

"Não sei porque você está tão bravo", disse, finalmente, não aturando o silêncio que se estabelecera entre eles, enquanto Ted juntava as duas vassouras e começava a atá-las, "Faz séculos que isso aconteceu. E era só um pônei idiota..."

Ted ergueu os olhos finalmente, colocou-se de pé, segurando as duas vassouras.

"O 'pônei idiota' era da minha mãe, Victoire", rosnou, depois desviou os olhos em direção ao castelo, "Pode ir para o seu dormitório agora, eu vou guardar as vassouras", resmungou, enquanto dava as costas para ela e seguia em direção ao castelo.

_Continua..._

**N/As: AVISO – POISON LEE FEZ UMA FANART DO TED ZANGADO (PERFEITA!!!), PODEM DAR UMA PASSADA NO ÁLBUM DO MEU ORKUT PARA DAR UMA OLHADA:D**

Oi, galera!

Aqui é a Gii!

Como vocês estão?

Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu e a Anaa voltamos às aulas – huhuhu, que divertido. :/

Esse foi um dos maiores capítulos até agora! E tivemos uma revelação bombástica, hein?

A Vicky estraçalhou um dos brinquedos da mãe do Ted, tadinho:/

Fora isso, claro, uma cena básica da total falta de fé das amigas da Vicky nela _mais_ o choque do Tiago ao perceber quão ruim a prima _realmente_ é:D

Pobre Vicky... Bem, mas nesse capítulo, eu vou aceitar as reviews 'pobre Ted', porque deve ter sido muito traumático para ele, né?

Não é à toa que ele é esse amor de pessoa com ela...

Bom, queremos saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo, viu?

Agora, vou responder as reviews!!

**Emmy Bortoleto: **Emmy! Que linda, obrigada! É muito bom saber que você acha que os personagens estão bem caracterizados:D O Ted é mesmo o melhor! ;D Gostou desse?

**Jane LeloupBlanc: **Verdade, é que como eu e a Anaa escrevemos muito D/G, acaba passando para o outro casal, né? XD Eu também mudaria de pai se fosse a Vicky! Tadinha... Viu o Tiago ainda pagando pelo o que fez o Ted passar? Aguardamos sua review!

**Luana Rubin: **Isso mesmo, crianças, hoje aprendemos uma importante lição: não achar a Tia Gina gata. Gostou do capítulo novo?

**Clarissa Black: **hauihauiha. O Ted é mesmo o melhor! O Justin encontrar alguém? Claro, mas ele vai ter que superar o amor platônico pela Gina... Mas nos diga o que achou do novo capítulo!

**Thiti Potter: **Bem, não acho que a Vicky e o Ted sejam "bests" agora. Hauihaiuah. Eu também fiquei com dó do Tiago. Passa no meu orkut depois para dar uma olhadinha na fanart!

**Luxúria Black: **ahuiahuiahiauha. OK, quando eu cansar do Ted, mando ele para você:D Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Manuela Fonseca: **hauihaiuah. Você também não ficaria brava se perdesse os melhores presentes por causa de um dedo-duro? XD Esperamos que você tenha rido bastante com esse capítulo também!

**Juliana.: **É verdade, o Tiago se ferrou no último capítulo. O que achou desse?

**(x Carol x): **O Tiago não estava errado, e o Ted _sabe_ disso, mas não quer admitir perder os presentes. Carol safadinha! Gostou do Ted irritado! ;D Aqui está o novo capítulo!

**Gaabii: **hauiah. O Ted bravo é _tudo_ e mais um pouco. Aqui está o capítulo novo! E, viu, a Vicky é humana... ficou com dó do Tiago e tudo! Que achou do capítulo?

**Belbel: **ahiuhauiahiauha. O Ted também pode dar um esporro em mim:D O Ted apronta, mas ele é quase uma boa pessoa, láááá no fundo. Aguardamos sua review, viu?

**Fini Felton: **haiuahiuah. Realmente, o Ted se ferrou. Aqui está o novo capítulo!

**Fernanda C.: **Também acho que o Tiago fez certo! Fe, assim você vai mimar o Ted e vai ficar difícil a convivência! Ahuiahuia. Acho que _agora_ eles nunca mais vão ser _bests_ mesmo! Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Kakashi-senpai: **O Ted está muito bravo com o Tiago, mas quem sabe eles não se perdoam logo, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Mariana: **Eu também leio A Espiã!! XD O Ted nervosinho é tudo de mais sexy... hauihuiah. Eu também amo o Justin! É, mas suas aulas estão chegando, né? Coitada... Deixa uma review, viu?

**Dandy Fairy Lily: **huihauiah. Não que a idéia não seja agradável... imagina agarrar o Ted! (baba). O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Gii: **hauiahuiahauiha. Gostou de ver o Ted se ferrando, foi? E esse capítulo, o que você achou?

**Poison Lee: **Nhai, eu adoro os seus desenhos! Já tá no meu álbum e tudo:D Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**InfallibleGirl: **hauihauiaha. O Colarzinho que todo mundo carregava de Bests! Hauihaiuah. Eu tinha um! Nesse capítulo, espero, não tem nenhuma frase repetida! O que achou dele? Espero que tenha gostado!!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Esperamos por mais,

Beijos,

Gii


	11. Pedindo Desculpas

**Capítulo 10 – Pedindo Desculpas**

Victoire ficou tão aturdida com a revelação que prontamente o obedeceu.

Ela entrou no dormitório e sentou-se na cama.

As _palavras_ do Esquisito ainda estavam na sua mente.

"Vicky?"-chamou Margo.-"O que você está fazendo aí?"

"Nada."-disse a garota, encarando as próprias cortinas.

Cortinas lembravam a sua mãe e isso lembrava a Victoire, no momento, que Ted Lupin não tinha uma mãe.

Só avó, madrinha e tias.

O que fez a garota dar mais um suspiro e desviar o olhar das cortinas.

"O treino não foi bom?"-ela perguntou, se aproximando da loira e a olhando com apreensão.

Ao lembrar do treino, Victoire praticamente se encolheu mais um pouco, Margo reparou e disse:

"O que aconteceu? Ted falou alguma coisa que você não gostou?"-ao ver que ela não respondeu Margo disse, um pouco mais impaciente.-"Vicky, se ele fez isso... fale com ele. Ou desista dos treinos."

Nenhuma resposta.

Margo suspirou.

"Vicky, eu e a Verônica fomos um tanto cruéis com você, mas se você quer treinar e ser uma grande jogadora, tudo bem, nós entendemos. Nós não colocaremos você para baixo, está bem? Mas acho que não adiantaria nenhum pouco você ficar desse jeito depois de um treino, certo?"-a garota dera atenção a Margo.-"Vá falar com ele. Resolvam logo essa situação. Seria bom se, da próxima vez, você aparecesse reclamando do 'Esquisito'."

Victoire piscou.

"Eu já... volto."-foi tudo o que disse, já que no momento seguinte, ela descia correndo as escadas do dormitório.

XxXxX 

Ted estava sentado, as costas apoiadas na parede de pedra, enquanto segurava as duas vassouras com força, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ele já tinha parado de chorar fazia algum tempo.

Aquela era uma coisa que ele nunca conseguiria entender, pelo menos, não completamente. Como ele podia sentir tanta falta de duas pessoas que ele nem chegou a conhecer?

Lembrou-se das conversas que teve com seu padrinho sobre isso. Ele nunca chegou a _querer_ conversar com Harry sobre isso, ou começar as conversas, mas, por algum motivo que ele não conseguia compreender, Harry parecia simplesmente _saber_ quando aquelas coisas estavam em sua mente.

Conversar com ele sobre seus pais geralmente ajudava, porque Harry conhecia-os muito bem e sempre tinha histórias divertidas para contar sobre sua mãe – foi por meio de Harry que ele descobriu o quão desastrada ela era – e sobre a infância de seu pai – Ted costumava se divertir com a versão de Harry onde só existiam três marotos; Ted nunca perguntara sobre o quarto, porque soubera que ele traíra aos pais de Harry, levando-os à morte.

Mas Harry não estava ali agora, e mesmo que estivesse, Ted tinha quase certeza que ainda não estava perdoado por ter chamado Tia Gina de 'gata'. Não que isso fosse impedi-lo de tentar confortar o afilhado. Ted já aprontara horrores, como quando fora dormir na casa dos padrinhos e molhou o discurso que Harry faria no aniversário de cinco anos da derrota de Voldemort com leite.

Nunca tinha visto o padrinho tão bravo e desesperado.

Mas, na mesma noite, quando tivera um sonho com seus pais e acordara chorando, Harry estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, confortando-o.

Era besteira ficar tão furioso com Victoire em relação ao Fru-Fru; ela não tinha idéia. Crianças são cruéis por natureza, não tinha sido de caso pensado.

Encostou a cabeça na parede e respirou fundo, fitando o teto escuro, graças à falta de luminosidade das dez horas da noite.

Se tivesse sorte, Justin estaria dormindo ou jogando Snaps Explosivos com os outros companheiros de quarto e, tudo o que ele precisaria fazer seria se jogar na cama e fingir que estava exausto.

Levantou-se, segurando as duas vassouras atadas uma à outra, vagou pelos corredores até chegar ao armário de vassouras, usou sua chave de Capitão do Time para abri-lo, enquanto se lembrava mentalmente que tinha que marcar os testes para escalar o time em breve, e guardou as vassouras.

Trancou a porta do armário e apoiou a testa na porta do armário, respirando fundo. Fechou os olhos e soltou o ar lentamente.

E, então, fez seu caminho em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Quando passou pelo retrato, estava se preparando para subir as escadas, quando a voz suave dela veio às suas costas.

"Ted?", voltou-se para encontrar Victoire encolhida, no sofá, abraçada aos joelhos, "Podemos conversar?"

XxXxX 

A última pessoa que Ted gostaria de ver. E a primeira que Victoire gostaria de encontrar.

Ele podia ver Victoire o encarando com uma expectativa gigante, assim, ele se jogou no sofá de três lugares e a observou.

"Então, isso é um sim?"-ela perguntou, se sentando na poltrona da frente.-"Ou melhor, isso só pode ser um sim já que você não passou reto e nem tentou me matar e..."

"O que você quer?"-interrompeu o garoto.-"Sério, Monstrenga, eu estou cansado, com dor nas pernas e sem a mínima vontade de conversar."

"Acho que nós precisávamos falar sobre o que aconteceu no treino."-respondeu a garota.-"Você sabe, sobre o..."

Ted não deixou que ela terminasse.

"Era isso?"-ele perguntou.

"Esquisito, quer fazer o favor de me deixar..."

"Eu perguntei se é isso, Monstenga."-falou o garoto, impaciente.

"Eu não vou falar se é. Porque você vai ter que me escutar primeiro."

"Está bem, está bem, pentelha."-disse Ted, cruzando os braços.-"Pode falar."

"Então, eu queria pedir desculpar por ter feito aquilo lá com o Fru-Fru e..."

Ted se levantou no momento seguinte.

"Você disse que não me interromperia!"-berrou Victoire, indignada, empurrando-o de volta para o sofá e ocupando o lugar vago ao seu lado, com uma expressão determinada.

"Não te interrompi."-retrucou Ted.-"Eu só ia te deixar falando sozinha. E cá entre nós, você fala mais do que tudo no mundo."

Os lábios de Victoire se crisparam.

"Ótimo, Esquisito."-falou a garota, virando-se para que pudesse encará-lo melhor.-"Eu nem sei porque eu fiquei te esperando. Sabe, eu pensei, por um milésimo de segundo que tudo iria ficar bem entre nós. Quer dizer, eu só era uma criança, sabe? E eu nunca imaginaria que aquele pônei era da sua mãe. E tudo bem, arrancar a cabeça do pobre coitado foi um ato não muito nobre da minha parte, mas mesmo assim. Acho que você poderia entender isso. Mesmo."

Ted piscou, então, ele voltou os olhos para a lareira e disse:

"Uau, já acabou o discurso? Só não espere por palmas, Victoire."

A garota bufou e contou até dez, mas logo ela voltou a se sentar na frente de Ted.

"Se eu soubesse que era da sua mãe, eu não teria encostado no Fru-Fru."-falou Victoire, a voz um tanto trêmula de raiva.-"Eu juro."- o garoto continuava olhando para a lareira, então a garota suspirou, tentando se controlar, "Ted, eu sinto muito. Desculpa pelo o que eu fiz. Estou me sentindo muito mal."-disse, com toda a sinceridade.

O garoto encarou-a, surpreso. Ele nunca pensaria que ela pudesse falar desse jeito. Ainda mais com ele.

Victoire se aproximou lentamente de Ted, surpreendendo-o ainda mais, mas ao invés de recuar, ele ficou parado, aturdido, enquanto sentia os braços dela se fecharem em volta das suas costelas.

Victoire Weasley estava abraçando-o.

"Desculpa por ter sido tão vaca com você", ela disse, contra o peitoral dele.

"Nha, você nunca foi vaca comigo. Infantil, mimada, insuportável, mentirosa, mesquinha, sim mas vaca...", ele se interrompeu, estalou a língua e revirou os olhos, dando um tapinha desconcertado nas costas dela, emendou, "Olha, você estava certa, nós éramos só crianças, não é sua culpa...", interrompeu-se quando ela ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo.

"Você estava chorando?", perguntou, os olhos castanhos piscando em choque.

"Não, eu _não_ estava chorando", resmungou, incomodado.

"Ah, Esquisito, eu fiz você chorar...", ela estava pálida e a palavra culpa estava carimbada na testa dela.

"Eu não chorei por sua causa", desviou os olhos, "Eu só... gostava muito do Fru-Fru. Mas se você contar para o Justin, ou eu vou...", e então ela o surpreendeu pela terceira vez naquela noite.

Ela tinha se afastado um pouco do abraço e impulsionado levemente o corpo, até que seus narizes se tocaram. Os lábios perigosamente próximos.

Ele percebeu o movimento, porém, em vez de se afastar ou até se levantar, Ted Lupin fez o contrário; ele também se aproximou.

Quando os lábios dele se tocaram, a princípio, não passou de uma leve provocação. Ted roçou, lentamente, os lábios nos dela, instigando-a, até que a garota subiu as mãos pelo corpo dele, hesitante, até chegar à nuca dele e puxou-o para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo.

Ted deslizou a língua sobre os lábios dela, pedindo passagem, e quando ela entreabriu-os, concedendo o acesso a Ted, que rapidamente o aceitou. À medida que o beijo ganhava intensidade, Victoire ia se inclinando na direção do garoto, até que os dois estavam apoiados contra o braço do sofá, ciente de uma sensação de _déja vù_ que sentia, embora não pudesse definir muito bem o motivo dela.

O garoto soltou os lábios dele por alguns segundos, apenas para inclinar a cabeça para o lado oposto e, ofegante, tomar os lábios dela nos seus e, num movimento repentino, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela.

Então, afastou-se novamente, para observá-la. Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos, embora seus olhos estivessem fechados, os cabelos loiros lisos escapando do rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto seu peito subia e descia lentamente.

Então ela abriu os olhos castanhos que eram tão parecidos com os de...

"Gui Weasley!", sua mente berrou, em pânico. 

Num sobressalto, o grifinório tentou se afastar, mas a mão que estava apoiada no sofá escorregou e ele acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

Victoire pareceu despertar com o barulho, sentou-se no sofá e espiou-o, caído no chão.

"Esquisito?", sua voz estava rouca, então, ela pigarreou com toda a dignidade que conseguia juntar, "Ahn... Você está bem?"

Rapidamente, o garoto se sentou e pigarreou.

"Ahn... desculpas aceitas", pigarreou novamente, tentando fazer com que sua voz voltasse ao normal, "Sabe, Monstrenga, _isso_ é agir como uma vaca"

Victoire entreabriu a boca, perplexa.

"Boa noite", cortou-a, subindo rapidamente as escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino.

XxXxX 

Ela ainda encarou o sofá por alguns momentos.

Perplexa, Victoire se levantou e andou em direção ao seu dormitório.

Tudo ainda era novo na sua mente. Enquanto subia as escadas, a garota se lembrou do beijo. E que ela sentira uma coisa diferente quando Ted o beijara.

"Como se eu me lembrasse de alguma coisa. Ou alguém."-foi o que ela disse, enquanto abria a porta do dormitório.

Ela torceu para encontrar Margo adormecida, já que a amiga provavelmente perguntaria o que tinha acontecido.

Mas Victoire não se sentia com vontade de dizer que ela e o Esquisito... se beijaram.

Ela apenas não se sentia com vontade de encarar as amigas falando: "Sério que ele fez isso? O _Ted Lupin_ ?! E você gostou? E, tipo, que movimentos, _exatamente_, ele fez com a língua?".

"Não."-disse Victoire, para si mesma, categoricamente.-" Vai ser BEM pior porque elas não acreditaram que o Brandon veio até aqui e..."

Ela parou o monólogo, piscando os olhos, aturdida.

"Cretino, desgraçado, filho duma...", interrompeu seu fluxo de raiva, culpada, "Não, filho de ninguém"

Finalmente, descobrira de onde viera a sensação de _déja vù_.

_Continua..._

N/As: CAPA DA FIC DISPONÍVEL NO MEU PERFIL:D 

Antes de mais nada: desculpem a demora, galera!

Mas com o colégio e etc, a gente tá quase morrendo! A Anaa, coitada, tem tanta lição que mal tá conseguindo respirar direito e eu... tá, eu sou só preguiçosa, porque meu colégio não é tão puxado assim.

Haiuahauihauihauihaiha

E aí, o que acharam do novo capítulo? Gostaram?

Eu sei que eu ri muito, apesar de ele ser tão curtinho...

E, sim, teve **action**!!

Queremos saber a opinião de vocês:)

Agora, respondendo as reviews...

Malu VPC 

Aqui está o novo capítulo:D Gostou?

**justaweirdowithnoname**

Capítulo novo on! O que achou? ;D

Guilherme McKinnon 

Verdade, Coitado do Ted. Ainda mais agora que a Victoire juntou as peças... XD Aguardamos sua review sobre esse capítulo!

Mrs. Mandy Black 

Mas a Vicky não sabia, coitada! O que achou do pedido de desculpas:P

Maria Lua 

Bem vinda! Que bom que você se divertiu com a fic! Ficamos felizes:D Aguardamos sua review!

Vanessa 

Gostou do Tiago se ferrando, dona Va? Mas a Vicky não sabia, coitada... :/ Ain, Van, então aproveita os dias com seu avô, viu? É melhor agarrar enquanto o tem! E bom sorte na UNESP, viu:D Ah, e quanto ao carinha... XD... Um dia ele volta da Espanha!

**nessa**

Aqui está o novo capítulo!! O que achou do pedido de desculpas? ;)

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy 

Mas a Vicky não fez de propósito, coitada! Não teve nem Justin nem Tiago nesse capítulo! Sentimos muito... Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Gostou:)

Emmy Bortoleto 

Cara, cadê você? Viu, o Ted não é um ser ruim de graça! XD Mas a Vicky não tem culpa... ela só estava sendo pentelha! Gostou:D

Cath Black 

Verdade, a Vicky é inocente! Ela não sabia! Aí está o beijo! Gostou? ;D

Shakinha 

No meu perfil tem o link do meu orkut:D É só entrar lá! ;) O que achou do novo capítulo?

**queridajulieann**

Uau! Obrigada pelo elogio! Ah, uma leitora da Floreios! O Justin é perfeito mesmo:) Prometemos ele para o próximo capítulo! ;) Você criou a comunidade?!?

Grazi Potter GMM 

Verdade, o Tiago e o Ted se ferraram, pobrezinhos. Que achou do novo capítulo? ;)

Nessa 

A Vicky se sentiu péssima, coitada. O Tiago é mesmo lindo! Concordou, quero mais livros!! Xi, ainda não sei quando vou escrever um livro novo, embora eu já tenha uma idéia! ;D

Kakashi-senpai 

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior! O que achou desse:)

ThiTi Potter 

Verdade, _principalmente_ agora! Os bests foram para o espaço! Ah, eu acho que a Margo e Verônica _acreditam_ nela, mas estão desconfiadas, sabe? Verdade, pobre Ted. Que bom que você gostou das fanarts! O que achou do capítulo novo? ;)

Luana Rubin 

Verdade, coitado de ambos! O que achou do pedido de desculpas:)

Clarissa Black 

O que achou do beijo? ;) Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Curtiu?

**manuela fonseca**

Verdade, pobre Ted... Gostou do novo capítulo?!? ;)

Gaabii 

Mas, coitada, ela não sabia! O que achou das ações da Vicky? ;D Gostou?

**Juliana.**

Seus pedidos são uma ordem! ;D O que achou do pedido de desculpas, Ju?

**Fernanda C.**

Ai, Fê! Não é culpa da Vicky! OK, não _totalmente_, pelo menos. O que achou do novo capítulo?

**(x Carol x)**

Cara, o Ted é HOT! Verdade, pobre Tedinho! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Gostou? ;)

Mariana 

Verdade, coitado do Esquisito. O Justin é o melhor, concordo. Aqui está o novo capítulo:)

Poison Lee 

Ba, você acabou de comparar o Ted com um terrorista. XD Tadinha, não é culpa da Vicky! Já tá no meu orkut! A Margo e a Verônica _acreditam_ na Vicky, mas elas já sacaram que tem alguma coisa errada, entende? Gostou? ;D

Gii 

Hauiahuiah. Pobre Ted, né? O que achou do novo capitulo?

Kah Stonoga 

Eles ainda não estão juntos, mas já rolou um beijo! O que achou do novo capítulo? ;)

Dandy Fairy Lily 

Mas ela não tem culpa, coitada! Ela não sabia! Gostou do pedido de desculpas?

Jane LeloupBlanc 

Caraca! Obrigada pela review:D Viu, a Vicky ainda tem esperanças! Aqui está o capítulo novo! Gostou?

Motoko Panda 

O Justin é mesmo o máximo! Todas nós precisamos de um Ted. XD Gostou do novo capítulo?

InfallibleGirl 

Eu também amo o Justin! Gostou do pedido de desculpas? ;D Gostou do capítulo?

Belbel 

O Justin tem uns comentários que… meu pai amado. XD Ela pediu desculpas, viu? É uma garota direita! Gostou desse capítulo?

Luxúria Black 

Acho que é **agora** que a Vicky vai tentar se matar. XD Gostou?

Estrela Negra 

Que bom que você gostou da história do pônei! Gostou do pedido de desculpas?

Lauh Malfoy 

Mas a Vicky não fez de propósito:/ Coitada! O que achou desse capítulo?

Um beijo e até a próxima!

Gii e Anaa.


	12. Era uma vez

Capítulo 11-Era uma vez...

Ted abriu a porta do dormitório, relutante.

"_Por favor, que ele esteja dormindo, por favor, que ele esteja dormindo, por favor..."_, repetia mentalmente, enquanto caminhava na ponta dos pés até a sua cama. 

Infelizmente, um dos seus companheiros de quarto tinha jogado a blusa no meio do chão e Ted escorregou nela, caindo ruidosamente no chão. Soltou um gemido que mesclava dor e frustração. 

Quem quer que fosse o responsável por isso, morreria assim que ele conseguisse lembrar de um feitiço decente. 

"Ted?", Justin sentou-se na cama, e Ted soltou outro gemido infeliz, "Cara, você tá bem?"

"To ótimo", Ted grunhiu, amassando a camiseta que causara sua queda e jogando-a embaixo de uma cama qualquer, "Volte a dormir"

"Como foi o treino hoje?", o negro ignorou o último comentário do amigo. 

"Foi bom. A Victoire aprendeu a voar", respondeu, colocando-se de pé, enquanto praguejava mentalmente, esperava por tudo que era mais sagrado que Justin não percebesse que seus olhos estavam avermelhados.

E que, caso percebesse, presumisse que ele andara se drogando e não chorando pelos cantos por causa de um estúpido ursinho de pelúcia.

"Viu? Já é um avanço", Justin sorriu, enquanto Ted se sentava na cama e chutava os tênis para longe. O quanto mais rápido entrasse embaixo das cobertas, mais rápido evitaria que o amigo o analisasse melhor.

"É, nesse ritmo, ela conseguirá arremessar uma gole quando tiver com uns trinta e sete anos", resmungou, desabotoando a camiseta.

Justin balançou a cabeça. 

"Se você continuar negativo em relação à garota, ela vai perder a fé em si mesma e deixar de dar o melhor de si..."

"Melhor de si...", Ted ecoou, "Até o Tiago riu dela, Justin. Juro, a garota é péssima"

Justin, então, fixou os olhos escuros no rosto de Ted e ele simplesmente soube que tinha sido descoberto.

"E foi só isso que aconteceu?", ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

"Foi", Ted tentou puxar o cobertor para esconder seu rosto, mas Justin puxou-o para baixo.

"Não acredito em você", declarou, "Sua palavras dizem 'não aconteceu nada', mas sua boca diz 'eu beijei alguém de maneira muito selvagem'", ergueu as sobrancelhas

"Minha... boca?", Ted piscou, atordoado, levando as mãos aos lábios. 

"Está inchada, Ted", Justin sorriu, "Achou que eu não ia perceber, não é? Então, com quem foi que você se deu bem?"

As imagens dos beijos que trocaram no sofá do Salão Comunal assaltaram Ted com mais vivacidade do que ele desejava. Ainda podia sentir os lábios dela sobre os dele e fechou os olhos, praguejando mentalmente.

"Ah, qual é, Ted, não pode ser tão ruim", Justin zombou, "Quem é que você beijou depois que treinou com a _Monstren_...", a voz de Justin falhou, "Ah, você não fez isso"

"Fiz", Ted se encolheu e tentou puxar o cobertor de novo, mas Justin puxou-o para baixo, novamente, "Justin, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso"

"Tudo bem. Você não _precisa_ falar nada", Ted suspirou, aliviado, "Eu pergunto e você apenas responde sim ou não", sorriu, com a própria sugestão.

"Não", Ted gemeu, lutando com o negro pelo seu cobertor.

"Vamos lá, foi no campo de quadriboll?", o negro continuou puxando o cobertor, impedindo o outro grifinório de se esconder.

"_Não vou fazer isso_", Ted sibilou, puxando o cobertor com mais força. 

"Eu sou seu _melhor_ amigo, mereço saber dos detalhes", o negro indignou-se, "Você _beijou_ a Victoire Weasley! É o _meu sonho de infância_! Quero dizer, depois de casar com a sua madrinha", corrigiu-se. 

Ted observou-o, em silêncio.

"Você é doente", declarou, por fim.

Justin revirou os olhos. 

"Você também era apaixonado por ela", lembrou, o dedo em riste, "Sua avó me contou que quando você tinha uns quatro anos de idade, ficava se sentando entre o Harry e a Gina no sofá, e abraçando ela, e sempre que o Harry chegava perto, você começava a chorar"

"Ela te mostrou a foto de quando eu tinha dois anos e estava pelado na banheira também?"

"Mostrou"

"Cara, eu odeio a minha avó"

"Não tente mudar de assunto", Justin cruzou os braços, "Como foi?"

"Não foi nada demais"

"A não ser que você tenha batido com a boca na quina de uma mesa, eu vou ter que discordar", Zabini deu um sorriso largo, "Vocês só se beijaram?"

"Justin, pelo amor de Merlim", exasperou-se o outro.

"Se você me contar o que aconteceu, eu não vou precisar imaginar", Justin cantarolou.

Ted sentou-se na cama, revoltado. 

"Não foi nada, tá legal? Foi um beijo de... sei lá, _pena_. Não significou nada, nós não estamos perdidamente apaixonados e, definitivamente, não vamos nos casar. E, não, não fizemos sexo. Eu ainda amo minha vida o suficiente para saber que Gui Weasley é uma ameaça fatal à ela", sussurrou, num fluxo de palavras rápido.

"Pena? Como assim?", Justin franziu o cenho, confuso. 

"Ela descobriu porque eu odeio ela", Ted resmungou. 

"Ah, a história das formigas na sua cueca?"

"Não, isso só me ajudou a odiar ela um pouco mais. Ela descobriu o _verdadeiro_ motivo", lançou um olhar significativo para o amigo, "Você sabe, do... Fru-Fru", soltou, baixinho, envergonhado.

"Ah", Justin deu um tapinha sem jeito no ombro do amigo, "Bem... Eu...", Justin era péssimo para confortar as pessoas e sabia disso, "Eu vou dormir", declarou, pulando para a própria cama, "Boa noite"

Enquanto se voltava para dormir, Ted desejou ter pensado em contar sobre o Fru-Fru logo no começo, de forma que não precisaria ter contado sobre o beijo.

E de modo que não precisaria ficar repassando ele em sua mente incansavelmente, até adormecer.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Então, conseguiu fazer as pazes?"-perguntou Margo, sentando-se ao lado de Victoire.

"NÃO..."-disse a garota, mexendo com a colher o próprio chá, que ainda estava fumegando.-"FALE..."-continuou ela, que imaginava, Ted Lupin no meio do redemoinho de chá quente, implorando misericórdia à garota.-"SOBRE ESSE IMBECIL."

"Amiga, você tá derramando chá para todos os lados."-disse Margo, retirando, rapidamente, o braço de cima da mesa.-"Não seria melhor você... conversar sobre isso?"

"CONVERSAR?"-ela berrou, histérica.-"Não adianta conversar com ninguém."-e olhando para a garota, continuou, sombriamente.-"Essa situação só vai se resolver... quando a_ cabeça _de Ted Lupin rolar até os meus pés, você está me ouvindo?"

As pessoas começaram a olhar para a Victoire, assustadas.

"Ahn, não seria melhor... você sair daqui?"-perguntou a amiga, com a voz fraca, enquanto implorava por ajuda.-"Quer dizer, você não parece muito bem e..."

"Você estaria bem se você pensasse que o grande beijo da sua vida... _não _foi dado pela sua alma gêmea?"-perguntou a garota.

"Ahn, desde quando o Ted está ligado a sua alma gêmea?"-perguntou Margo, confusa. A garota estava distraída porque finalmente vira Verônica e fazia sinais frenéticos de salvamento para a garota.

"TUDO!"-berrou Victoire, indignada.

Verônica levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver a loira com a face cada vez mais vermelha e bufando de pura raiva. Ela simplesmente correu até a mesa da Grifinória, olhou para Margo, mas esta, apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu acho que nós estamos... perdidas, Vicky."-opinou Verônica, sentando-se em frente a amiga e colocando os dois braços em cima da mesa.-"Nossa, quem foi o idiota que derramou chá?"

Margo apontou para a garota loira que parecia prestes a ter um ataque histérico.

"Você quer parar de ficar perguntando sobre isso?"-disse Victoire, irritada.-"Eu estou falando sobre _aquele _beijo."-e ao ver as duas rolando os olhos, ela continuou, ainda mais brava.-"É, esse mesmo."

"Mas não foi um sonho que você teve com o Brandon?"-disse Margo.-"Quer dizer, Vicky, o Ted não pode entrar nos seus sonhos e fazer você beijar.. sei lá, um cacto ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

"Não foi um sonho!"-choramingou a garota.-"Ele foi, ahn, real. Real até demais."

"Calma, calma."-disse Verônica.-"O que foi real?"

"Quem me beijou foi aquele filho..."-disse Victoire, mas logo se lembrou de Tonks e disse.-"_Aquele _lá."

"Você e Ted Lupin se beijaram?"-as garotas perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo e olhando do mesmo jeito estranho para a loira.

As bochechas de Victoire ficaram cada vez mais vermelhas- e não era apenas de raiva.

"Ontem."-foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, antes de abaixar a cabeça e pensar que a sua vida estava totalmente perdida.

Margo, ainda parecendo surpresa, disse:

"Hum, Vicky, quando eu falei para você fazer as pazes com ele, eu não me referi a isso, sabe? Um 'me desculpe' seria suficiente."

"Apenas aconteceu."-disse a garota, choramingando.-"Mas isso não é importante."-ela acrescentou.-"Quer dizer, o importante foi eu ter percebido a sensação de déja vù que eu tive quando ele... ahn, me agarrou daquele jeito."

"Ah, então, ele te agarrou?"-perguntou Verônica, ainda mais interessada.-"E como foi?"

"Eu _já_ disse que isso não é importante."-frisou Victoire, levantando a cabeça e lançando um olhar cortante para a amiga.-"Quer dizer, ele me beijou fingindo que era o Brandon. E eu caí que nem uma pata!"

"Nossa amiga, não sabia que você queria que ele te beijasse fingindo ser o Brandon."-disse Verônica.-"Isso é meio..._ estranho_."

Victoire quase bateu na garota.

"Não foi o beijo de ontem."-explicou.-"Foi o beijo que _vocês_ não acreditaram."-completou, lançando um olhar cruel para as duas.

"Ah, sim."-disse Verônica.-"Aquele que o 'Brandon' te deu no meio da noite, no nosso dormitório?"

"Esse mesmo."-disse Vicky, se lembrando de cada detalhe. Desde a felicidade ao sentir os lábios de 'Brandon' grudados no seu, até o momento em que ela lembrou de Ted Lupin perguntando sobre o beijo.-"Aquele traidor que..."-berrou Victoire, parando no meio da frase e passando a inspirar e expirar cada vez mais rápido.

"Calma, Vicky."-falou Margo.-"Mas só pela sensação você pode dizer que foi o Ted?"-perguntou, incrédula.-"Você não estaria sendo injusta com o coitado?"

"Margo."-disse a garota, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros da garota e a sacudindo no momento seguinte.-"Eu pensei nesse beijo _por dias_. Eu lembro de cada detalhe daquele beijo. E é uma _grande_ coincidência Ted Lupin me beijar do mesmo jeito que o 'Brandon' naquela noite."

A garota retrucou com a voz fraca:

"Vai ver eles são apenas parecidos."

"Lógico que sim."-ironizou Victoire.-"Margo, se toca, ele fez isso comigo. E eu _ainda_ não sei o motivo."

"Mas vocês conversaram sobre o quê?"-perguntou Verônica.-"Quer dizer, ele não apareceu no nosso dormitório para _apenas_ te beijar, né?"

"Não."-falou a garota, recordando da conversa antes do beijo.

Não que fosse fácil, já que para a garota o que importara naquela visita fora o beijo.

"Quer dizer, ele começou a falar sobre os treinos de quadribol. E que eu seria uma boa jogadora e tudo o mais. Se, _e apenas se_, eu colaborasse com aquele imbecil."

"Então, nós podemos chegar a conclusão que..."-começou Margo, franzindo o cenho.

"Ele achava que eu iria desistir dos treinos."-disse Victoire, ainda mais brava.-"E que eu precisava do Brandon para ter uma motivação a mais."

"Você não estaria... _exagerando_?"-perguntou Verônica.-"Quer dizer, você está dizendo que o Ted Lupin tem uma mente tão _paranóica_ quanto... a sua, Vicky."

"Eu que sou paranóica?"-perguntou a garota.-"Vocês estão subestimando aquele cérebro do mal."

Margo revirou os olhos e disse:

"Viu? Parece que o mundo gira em torno do Esquisito aprontando com você. Do Esquisito sendo cruel com você. Do Esquisito te beijando porque não te acha capaz. de ser uma boa jogadora de quadribol. Caramba, Vicky."

A garota protestou:

"Mas ele fez isso!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Vicky."-disse Verônica.-"Quer dizer, por que ele pensa em todos os detalhes? Por que _você_ não pode desistir dos treinos? Por que _ele_ está te treinando, então?"

A garota pareceu acuada, mas, por fim, disse:

"Eu não sei. Quer dizer, ele não está sendo _pago_ nem nada do tipo. E se eu desistisse, seria bem melhor para ele, não? Afinal, ele teria mais tempo livro e tudo mais."

"Então, você confessa que está sendo um pouquinho paranóica?"-perguntou Margo.

"Não, eu confesso que eu não sei."-disse Victoire, dando um sorriso bem cruel.-"_Ainda."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

Ted sentou-se na cama e bocejou, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, enquanto chutava os lençóis para longe. Resmungando, revirou seu armário atrás de um uniforme e, enquanto se vestia, Justin saía do banheiro. 

"E então, garanhão?", alteou as sobrancelhas, "Quem mais você vai fazer se sentir culpada e te beijar hoje?"

Ted fez uma careta. 

"Por que mesmo que eu te contei sobre isso?", resmungou, enquanto abotoava a camiseta do uniforme, entediado. 

Justin sentou-se na cama, observando o amigo atentamente.

"O que foi?", Ted sibilou, os cabelos começando a ficar avermelhados.

"Então... você e a Victoire passaram de bests para casal do ano?", o outro perguntou, casualmente.

Ted engasgou com a própria saliva.

"É claro que não!", indignou-se, assim que conseguiu falar, "Cara, foi só um _beijo_. Por _culpa_", acrescentou, por mais que seu ego sofresse um baque terrível toda vez que ele pensava nisso.

"Será que se eu acusar a Victoire de ter me ignorado, usando a desculpa de preconceito racial, ela me dá um beijo? Não, talvez, se eu contar para ela aquela história super triste sobre o meu cobertor da sorte..."

"Você tinha doze anos... e aquele cobertor tinha que ir para o lixo mesmo, mal cobria sua cabeça, Justin!", Ted revirou os olhos.

"Aquele cobertor significava muito para mim", Justin corrigiu, com uma careta ofendida, "Eu mereço um beijo por ele", declarou.

"Ah, Justin, _cala a boca_", o outro jogou um travesseiro com força na direção do amigo, "Foi só um beijo estúpido, quem se importa com isso?"

"_Eu_ me importo. _Eu_ queria um beijo da Victoire! E _você_ recebeu um e o que faz? _Nada_. Essa é a mais pura prova de que boas coisas só acontecem para quem não sabe dar valor a elas", profetizou, cruzando os braços.

"Desde quando você é apaixonado pela Victoire?", Ted franziu o cenho, "A única mulher impossível sobre quem você fala sem parar é a tia Gina"

"Não, a sua tia é meu amor platônico, a Victoire é meu amor _semi_-platônico", esclareceu, "E agora que eu descobri que ela beijou _você_, não deve ser tão difícil assim fazer com que ela me beije"

Ted fitou-o, inexpressivo, por alguns segundos. 

"Não me olha assim, cara. Eu só to falando que se ela beijou você, então os padrões de beleza dela não são tão... como se diz... _exigentes_ quanto eu imaginava", Ted cerrou os olhos, fitando-o irritado, "O quê? Isso é uma coisa _boa_!"

Ted sacudiu a cabeça, os cabelos voltando ao tom castanho.

"Procure por um terapeuta, Justin. Pode ser que o seu caso ainda tenha salvação", resmungou, enquanto saía do quarto.

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxxXxXx**

"Ahn, Vicky, eu posso falar com você?"-disse Tiago, ao ver a prima saindo da sala com as amigas.

"Claro."-disse a garota, mas ao ver que o olhar de Tiago estava fixo em Margo e Verônica, Victoire continuou.-"Encontro com vocês depois, OK?"

Ao ver que Margo e Verônica não estavam mais por perto, Tiago perguntou:

"O Ted ainda está muito bravo comigo?"

"Como?"

O garoto insistiu:

"O Ted, sabe? Ele ainda está muito bravo comigo? Ou melhor, eu ainda corro risco de vida?"

"Tiago, você está realmente me perguntando isso?"-disse a garota, incrédula.

Ao escutar essa resposta, ele ficou impaciente e disse:

"Você fica perto dele a maior parte do tempo."

Victoire ficou púrpura no momento seguinte.

"Ahn, Vicky?"-disse Tiago, enquanto observava a prima ficando tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de sua mãe.-"Você está bem?"

"Eu não fico perto dele!"-indignou-se a garota.

"E os treinos?"-perguntou o menino, a observando cada vez mais curioso.-"Quer dizer, você e ele estão treinando um bocado para você deixar de ser uma aberração, não é?"

Victoire logo se recompôs.

"Lógico! Os treinos."-disse, com a voz fraca.

"E então?"-perguntou o garoto esperançoso.

"Então, o quê?"

"Ele ainda está bravo comigo?"-insistiu Tiago.-"Sei lá, ele parecia bem aborrecido por causa do pônei, só que ele só falou um 'Volte para a Torre', entende? Quer dizer, ele não disse se eu já podia dormir com os dois olhos fechados ou algo do tipo."

A garota o encarava meio tonta.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês. Sobre o 'Fru-Flu' ou qualquer nome que tenha o bicho, mas só que eu acho que eu não tive culpa nessa história. Então, você poderia falar para o Ted me perdoar?"

Victoire piscou duas vezes, então, disse:

"Acho que está... tudo bem. Quer dizer, ele não mencionou você nem nada do tipo."

"_Ele só me beijou, me chamou de vaca e me fez de idiota a maior parte do tempo"_-completou Vicky, mentalmente.

"Ah, ainda bem!"-disse o garoto, sorridente.-"É muito chato ter que ficar andando com aqueles muleques do meu ano porque tudo gira em torno da Katherine."-disse Tiago, amargurado, ele logo continuou, com a voz um tanto mais aguda.-"'Porque a Katherine quer ficar perto de você'.'Porque eu te vi de mãos dadas com a Katherine, Potter'. E isso me dá nos nervos."

"Katherine?"-perguntou Vicky, parando de pensar nas formas de torturar Ted Lupin e voltando para o menino que, agora, estava bem corado.

"Ahn, você poderia esquecer aquela parte?"-disse o garoto.-"Ou melhor, esquecer que eu falei sobre uma pessoa que você nem deveria saber que existe?"

"Que meigo, Ti!"-disse Victoire, ignorando-o.-"Quer dizer, que você já tem uma namoradinha?"

Mas antes que Tiago pudesse protestar, Justin Jordan apareceu e ficou encarando a loira.

"Ahn, Jordan?"-ela disse, franzindo o cenho.-"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa."-falou o garoto, dramático.-"Uma coisa muito triste."

"Lógico."-disse Victoire, ainda incrédula demais para entender o que estava acontecendo.-"Vá em frente."

"Era uma vez, um cobertor azul."-começou Justin, estendendo os braços, enquanto via que Victoire apenas o olhava como se ele fosse uma grande aberração.-"Ele parecia fininho, não muito elástico e bem acabado, mas era um excelente cobertor."

A garota continuou quieta e Tiago ao seu lado, tentava não gargalhar.

Assim, Justin continuou a sua história:

"Mas o cobertor, ó, pequeno cobertor, foi alvo de uma grande tirana."-ele fez uma pausa, como se quisesse colocar suspense.-"_Minha mãe_."

Victoire forçou-se a ficar séria, enquanto Tiago rolava no chão.

"E por uma grande injustiça, por achar que o pequeno cobertor azul não passava de um trapo imundo, a grande tirana o jogou no lixo."-completou Justin, tentando chorar _de verdade._-"Imagine a dor que esse ato causou em um pequeno garotinho de doze anos."

"Olha Jordan."-começou Victoire, tentando não achar aquela estória hilária.-"Por que..."

Justin fez um sinal para que ela se calasse:

"A grande tirana não sabia que aquele pequeno cobertor era o grande amuleto da sorte daquele garotinho."-o garoto fez uma outra pausa, mas Victoire não se atreveu a interromper.-"Mas quando ele foi procurar o seu precioso, o garotinho não o encontrou."

Victoire ainda o encarava, sem nenhuma resposta. Ela só desviou o olhar ao ver que Tiago se sentara no chão, para se recuperar do ataque de riso.

"Ahn, foi um relato muito... sincero?"

"Você só vai falar isso?"-perguntou Justin, desapontado.-"Ou você quer saber o que eu fiz _depois_ que o plano de salvamento falhou?"

"Acho que assim está ótimo, Jordan."-disse Victoire.-"Quer dizer, foi muito triste o que fizeram com você, mas acho que..."

"Eu fugi de casa. Ou melhor, dei a volta no quarteirão, mas como ninguém saiu pela porta berrando o meu nome, eu voltei para o meu quarto."-interrompeu Justin.-"Sabe, eu nunca me senti tão... triste por tudo o que aconteceu. Foi um choque muito grande perceber que ninguém se importava em cuidar do meu amuleto da sorte e tudo piorou quando eu saí de casa e ninguém percebeu. Meu Deus, eu sumi durante dez minutos!"

"Realmente."-disse Victoire, tentando não rir.-"Isso te fez sofrer muito, não é? A sua história é muito triste, Justin, mas acho que as minhas amigas estão me chamando, sabe?"

"Você_ não_ vai me beijar?"-perguntou Justin, indignado.-"Eu te contei as duas histórias mais tristes da minha vida e você só fala que foi triste?"

"Me desculpe, mas por que eu te beijaria?"-disse Victoire, curiosa.

"Porque a história é triste!"-ele respondeu, como se isso fosse o óbvio.-"Quer dizer, você está sentindo pena de mim, não está?"

"Lógico que eu estou."-mentiu Vicky.-"Mas acho que isso não me faz ter vontade de te beijar, sabe?"

"O mundo não é justo!"-gritou Justin, atraindo a atenção de Tiago que se levantou e ficou do lado da prima.-"Por que você _o _beijou e agora você não faz nada comigo?"

"Você beijou quem?"-perguntou Tiago, curioso.-"Vicky, fala quem foi..."

Victoire o ignorou, já que no momento seguinte, ela localizou Ted Lupin –que estava atravessando o outro corredor-, e começou a berrar, cada vez mais brava:

"ESQUISITOOO!"

_CONTINUA..._

N/a: Olá pessoas!

Sim, aqui é a Anaa.Depois de dois caps, finalmente apareci, não é? Me desculpem mesmo por ter andado tão sumida, mas a escola vem me sugando um pouquinho – -'.

Deixando os meus problemas e neuroses de lado, vamos falar sobre o cap!

Sim, para quem pediu um cap maior, cá estamos com um cap de 8 páginas (sim, OITO páginas. Até eu estou me surpreendendo XD). Então, começamos com o Justin, as pessoas até comentaram sobre a ausência dele no cap anterior, mas nesse ele apareceu bastante, não acham?

Ah, sim, tivemos Victoire se estressando só _um pouquinho_ por causa da história do Brandon/Ted. E ela _ainda_ não descobriu porque o Ted quer fazer a vida se tornar um pesadelo. Sim, eu disse AINDA XD.

Mas acho que ela não vai saber qual vai ser o primeiro assunto a ser discutido, não é? Afinal, ele acabou confessando sobre o beijo com o... Justin. E vocês puderam conferir as duas histórias mais tristes que ele já protagonizou.

OK.

Entendam como vocês quiserem essas histórias (já que eu dei risada e não senti, em nenhum momento, pena do querido Justin).

Bom, para terminar essa N/A que, como sempre, está ficando gigante, eu vou agradecer e responder as reviews:

**Vanessa:** Bom, depois de ser chamada de vaca, de perceber que o Brandon era o Ted e ver que Justin Jordan sabe que ela e o Ted se beijaram... é, acho que a Victoire não sabe o que ela vai fazer primeiro XD, mas acho que matar o Ted vai ser a primeira missão dela, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse! Beijoos!

**Jaqueline:** Três dias depois da sua review, moça! Espero que goste tanto desse cap quanto dos outros, OOOK? Beijoos!

**ThiTi Potter:** Eu e a Gii ficamos MUITO felizes ao ver que você gostou do cap anterior! Sim, ele foi cruel ao chama-la de vaca... agora apenas espere pela Vicky no próximo cap, ook? Beijos e espero que goste!

**Grazi Potter GMM:** Fique com pena por mais um cap, OOK? Gostou desse?

**Mrs.** **Mandy Black:** Atualizamos! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Ayami Kamimura:** Ela não o matou ainda, né? Mas ele que espere mais um pouquinho, só XD. Curtiu o cap? Beijoos!

**Shakinha:** Que bom que você gostou da capa! E aí? O que achou desse cap?

**Arih Black:** Cara, acho que você vai ter que entrar na fila... Todo mundo quer um Ted, um Justin, um Tiago.. ou até os três juntos XD. Cá está o cap! O que achou?

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Atualizamos o mais rápido que conseguimos! Espero que você tenha gostado desse!

**Ju Weasley:** Ficamos muito felizes ao ver que você gostou tanto assim da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijoos!

**(x Carol x):** Bom, as coisas que o Ted fez estão se acumulando, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Ele é irresistível, né? Mas eu ainda acho que a Vicky leva culpa em tudo, coitada. Bom, se você considerar a história do Justin como uma tentativa de tirar uma casquinha da Victoire... então, nós podemos dizer que houve uma tentativa de action, né? E teve um pouquinho de Tiago nesse cap também! Espero que você tenha gostado!

**Fini Felton:** Postamos! Gostou do cap?

**queridajulieann:** Eu vi a comu \o/. Bom, vou fazer um anúncio gigante aqui:** SIM, O JUSTIN TEM UMA COMU GALERA! Quem quiser, o endereço tá no meu perfil do fanfiction (o /anaisa XD)**. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu e a Gii ficamos MUITO felizes! Beijoos!

**Carol Ann Potter:** Pelo _avô_ de Merlim... nós postamos! E aí, gostou do cap?

**Luana Rubin:** Mais um motivo para o Ted se ferrar mais um pouquinho, né? Espero que você goste!

**Gaabii:** Prometo ler no feriado, oook? E espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Clarissa Black:** Acho que nesse cap... não teve nenhuma cena mais fofa, né? Mas espero que você tenha gostado do mesmo jeito! Beijos!

**Poison Lee:** Meu Deus, as suas fanarts são O MÁXIMO. E pode ter certeza que você não é a única que fica desenhando nas aulas de geografia (a que ficou fazendo estrelas no tênis com corretivo XD). Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap, oook? Beijos!

**Fernanda C.**: Ah, esse cap ficou BEM maior, né? E tentamos não demorar tanto! Beijos e espero que você goste!

**Malu VPC:** Ele _ainda_ não apanhou, né? Espero que você tenha gostado do cap!

**Nessa:** O Tii apareceu nesse! De uma maneira bem fofa (sim, eu acho muito fofo quando ele fica todo envergonhado por causa da Katherine XD). Espero que você tenha gostado desse! Beijos!

**Gii: **hauiahiuah. O Ted tá ainda mais ferrado agora.

**Kakashi-senpai: **Gostou do beijo do capítulo anterior? Aguarde a Vicky no próximo capítulo. É tudo o que eu falo! ;)

**Mari Lua: **Ficamos contentes que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! O que achou desse?

**Jane LepoupBlanc: **hauiahiauhia. Gostou desse capítulo? Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior:D Que achou desse?

**Manu Fonseca: **O capítulo tá bem maior! Compensou o quanto o outro foi curto?

**Lauh Malfoy**: Esse capítulo foi bem mais longo, vai! O que achou da reação do Ted e da Vicky em relação a tudo isso?

**Noah Black: **O Ted é tudo e mais um pouquinho, né? Eu também amo ele! Gostou desse capítulo?

**InfallibleGirl: **Mas você tem que ver que não é um pai qualquer... é o Gui Weasley. E ele pode muito bem transformar a vida do Ted no inferno, se ele quiser. XD

**Mariana: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Curtiu?

**Guilherme McKinnon: **À cada minuto que passa, o Ted está mais ferrado. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Aguardamos sua review!

Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado, OK?

Beijos,

Anaa e Gii.


	13. Acertando as contas

Capítulo 12- Acertando as contas.

Ted ouviu os berros de Victoire bem antes de sentir uma mão firme e furiosa agarrar seu cotovelo e sair arrastando-o pelos corredores, antes que pudesse reagir, a garota empurrou-o para dentro de uma sala vazia e fechou a porta com força, deixando-os sozinhos.

"Não conseguiu resistir, né?", estalou a língua, "Monstrenga, por mais que te beijar tenha sido muito bom..."

"Seu _porco mutante_ !", Victoire empurrou-o com força, ofegando de raiva, as bochechas coradas, "Você contou para o Justin sobre o _nosso_ beijo?"

Ted olhou para o teto, fingindo que estava pensando no assunto.

"É, eu devo ter mencionado", franziu o cenho, "Por quê? Era segredo, Monstrenga?"

Victoire bufou, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

"Você _não podia_ ter contado!", guinchou, "E se as pessoas descobrirem que eu beijei _você_ ? Ah, meu Merlim... Tem alguma torre de onde eu possa me jogar?"

"Meu ego agradece", Ted ofereceu o melhor sorriso cínico.

Victoire voltou os olhos para ele, estavam irradiando fúria.

"Você... é... um... babaca! O Justin chegou _do nada_ me contando uma história sobre um cobertor da sorte ridículo e sobre ter fugido de casa por dez minutos e queria um _beijo_ em troca disso", soltou um grunhido exasperado, "Por que você foi contar?", sibilou, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Tecnicamente, a culpa foi _sua_ , não minha", Ted observou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Foi você quem começou o beijo", cantarolou, "E, a não ser que você esteja a fim de uma nova rodada, ainda não entendi o que, exatamente, estamos fazendo nessa sala vazia"

Victoire fitou-o, estarrecida.

"Esquisito, você _ouviu_ o que eu disse?", perguntou, finalmente.

"Se for a história do Justin, já. Ele ficou chorando por meia hora sobre isso no trem, quando estávamos no segundo ano", Ted deu seu melhor sorriso educado, "Patético, não é?"

Victoire fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente, antes de voltar a encarar o garoto.

"Esquisito, leia os meus lábios: você não podia ter contado para o Jordan sobre o nosso beijo", falou, pausadamente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança retardada.

"Falando nisso", Ted apontou para ela, "Você tem que controlar esses seus beijos selvagens, Monstrenga. Meus lábios pareciam ter recebido um implante ontem e foi exatamente por isso que o Justin descobriu que você tinha abusado sexualmente de mim"

"Que eu tinha _o quê_ ?", Victoire berrou.

"Procure no dicionário, Monstrenga", Ted sugeriu, "Enquanto isso, eu vou dar minha queixa na delegacia mais próxima", acrescentou, pensativo, "Quanto você acha que você vai ter que me pagar para indenizar todo o trauma que me causou?", fez uma voz de vítima, "Não consigo mais olhar para o espelho sem lembrar do que você me fez", projetou o lábio inferior, "O que o _Brandon_ pensaria desse seu lado maléfico, Monstrenga?"

Victoire fitou-o, enquanto as conexões eram feitas. Tinha ficado tão furiosa com o fato de que Ted tinha espalhado sobre o beijo que tinha quase esquecido o _verdadeiro motivo_ por estar furiosa.

"O que o Brandon pensaria?", ecoou, finalmente, a frieza em sua voz fez com que Ted lhe lançasse um olhar cauteloso, "Não sei, talvez eu pergunte para ele na próxima vez que ele aparecer no meu quarto para uma visita noturna", lançou um olhar assassino para o grifinório, "Ah, não, acabei de lembrar: não era o _Brandon_ que estava no meu quarto naquela noite. Era uma versão cover _muito mal feita_ dele, produzida por um mutante anormal... A descrição é familiar, Esquisito?", sibilou.

Ted ficou alguns segundos fitando-a, aturdido.

"Hum... tal... vez?", ofereceu um sorriso amarelo.

"Você entrou no _meu_ dormitório... _fingiu_ ser o Brandon... e me _beijou_ ! Será que você pode me dar uma carona até aquela delegacia onde você disse que ia dar a queixa?", pediu, num tom suave, que fez todos os pêlos dele se arrepiarem, em temor.

"Certo, eu preciso lembrar que quem pediu o beijo foi...", os olhos dela se espreitaram ainda mais e ele engoliu em seco, "Olha, é que falando do jeito que você falou, parece que foi uma coisa muito pérfida o que eu fiz, quando na verdade, eu só quero ajudar"

"Você só quer ajudar?", ela deu uma gargalhada, "Então, Esquisito querido, me explique exatamente _como_ entrar no meu dormitório _fingindo_ ser outra pessoa vai me ajudar em qualquer coisa!"

"Oh, bem...", ele deu de ombros, revirando sua mente como louco, buscando por uma justificativa que não se envolvesse 'seu pai maníaco' e 'cinco galeões por mês', "Você não está vendo a figura como um inteiro. Eu entrei no seu quarto naquelas... _condições_ ... por que eu queria te ensinar uma lição muito valiosa?"

"Que não se deve confiar em mutações genéticas?", palpitou, lançando um olhar maldoso para o garoto.

"Não", Ted fez uma careta, "Que você deve sempre trancar a porta do dormitório: nunca se sabe quando um maníaco vai entrar lá e tirar proveito da situação", explicou.

"Ah, então, você invadiu o meu quarto, para mostrar que é _errado_ invadir os quartos", soltou um som pensativo, "Engraçado é que você se importa tanto comigo, né? Onde é que você estava quando colocaram todos aqueles grilos dentro da minha mala, no meu primeiro ano? Ah, é...", deu uma pancadinha na testa, "Como sou esquecida, você estava _rindo da minha cara_ , porque tinha sido _você_ quem os tinha colocado lá!", os dois ficaram em silêncio, se encarando, "Você vai me dar o motivo real ou vou ter que mandar uma carta... para o meu pai?"

Ted sentiu todo o sangue congelar.

"Você não faria isso", ele falou, num fio de voz, "Ele te mandaria para um convento", lembrou-a.

"É, mas ele também te fuzilaria", ergueu as mãos, como se fossem uma balança e deixou a esquerda tombar, como se fosse mais pesada, "É, vale a pena"

"Certo", Ted engoliu em seco, "Eu vou falar a verdade. Eu fiz isso, porque...", fechou os olhos, procurando pela primeira justificativa que aparecesse, "Porque eu não queria que os seus sentimentos em relação ao Brandon atrapalhassem os nossos treinos", falou, finalmente, e suplicou, mentalmente, que ela não pedisse por uma explicação mais específica.

"Quê?", ela fez uma careta aturdida, "O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?"

Ted ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, observando-a, enquanto choramingava internamente.

" _Aparentemente_ , nada", falou, tentando parecer mais convincente do que estava, "E, se você tentar analisar mais afundo, também nada. Mas _inconscientemente_ , tudo estava relacionado"

Victoire olhou para o teto, a testa franzida, os lábios se movendo, repetindo as palavras dele, tentando compreendê-las; enquanto isso, Ted remexia seu cérebro buscando por qualquer outra coisa para dar base à frase estúpida que acabara de falar.

"Entendi!", Victoire piscou, perplexa.

"Entendeu?", Ted pareceu ainda mais surpreso, "Ah... que... bom..."

"Você fingiu ser o Brandon e me beijou, porque sabia que se eu soubesse que o Brandon estava particularmente orgulhoso de mim pelo meu esforço no quadriboll, eu me sentiria mais motivada", ela inclinou a cabeça, pensativa.

"Viu? Falei que tinha uma lição muito importante por trás disso", profetizou.

Victoire ficou em silêncio, mordiscando o lábio inferior, parecendo pesar as intenções do garoto.

"Se você contar para mais alguém sobre o nosso beijo", disse, finalmente, "Arranco sua cabeça com uma faca de manteiga", dirigiu-se para a porta, e saiu, voltando-se para ele, a mão na maçaneta, "Nos vemos depois, no treino", acrescentou, antes de fechar a porta.

Ted fechou os olhos e soltou o ar, aliviado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Então, você encontrou o Ted?"-_ escreveu Verônica em um pedaço de papel.

"Digamos, que nós tivemos uma conversa bem madura."-resumiu Victoire, mas antes que mandasse para a amiga, Margo pegou o bilhete, o leu e escreveu, incrédula:

"**Conversa madura? Com Ted Lupin? E com você soltando fogo pelas ventas? Sério, Vicky, invente algo melhor."**

"_Ahn, você bateu a cabeça ou algo do tipo?"_

"Meninas!"-escreveu Victoire, indignada.-"OK, OK. Eu estava brava. Sabe, o Esquisito me fez abrir os olhos."

"_Me desculpe, mas esta é a Victoire Weasley que __NÓS__ conhecemos? Margo, você está lendo o que __EU__ estou lendo?"_

"**Eu ainda estou em estado de choque. Tipo, o Ted a fez abrir os olhos?"**

"Vocês não ajudam falando desse jeito. Sabe, ele começou a me explicar porque ele fingiu ser o Brandon. Ou melhor, uma cópia mal-feita do ser mais perfeito do mundo. E querem saber? Eu acho que fez todo o sentido."

"**Você normalmente não concorda com as coisas que ele faz. Tá, eu fui muito boa ao falar o 'normalmente'."**

"_Ah, meu Deus, ele te enfeitiçou, não foi? Margo, levante-se e me ajude a levá-la até a Ala Hospitalar."_

"EU ESTOU BEM!! Ele só me fez perceber que o beijo teve um bom motivo, sabe?"

"_E qual foi, Vicky?"_

Victoire não deixou que Margo pegasse o papel, assim, começou a escrever:

"Ele me fez ver que o Brandon estava muito orgulhoso de mim, me beijando. Quero dizer, ele sabia que eu ficaria muito mais disposta a ser a melhor jogadora de Hogwarts, se ele me beijasse sendo o Brandon."

"_Melhor jogadora?"_

"**Verônica!! Nós prometemos apóia-la, não lembra?"**-escreveu Margo, enquanto pisava no pé da amiga.

"Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês. Ou melhor, pelo fato de vocês não terem lido o que eu acabei de escrever sobre o beijo."

"_Mas, Vicky... só me explique uma coisa: se o Brandon estava tão orgulhoso assim de você, por que __ele__ não veio falar com você? E desde quando o Ted sabe sobre isso?"_

Victoire ao ler o que Verônica escrevera, apenas franziu a testa por alguns minutos, tentando achar na memória alguma relação que existia entre Ted Lupin e Brandon Sheffield.

"Bom, o Brandon acha o Ted legal."-relembrou Victoire.-"E além disso, o Brandon pediu ajuda do Jordan, certo? Que é o melhor amigo do Esquisito, então, ele deve estar sabendo sobre as coisas."

"**Ahn, amiga, mas o Brandon nem veio falar com você, né? E você não falou alguma coisa sobre o Quadribol e ele te olhou como se fosse demente? Então, você não acha que tem algo BEM estranho nessa história?"**

"E se o Brandon for apenas tímido?"

Verônica rolou os olhos e escreveu:

"_Acredite no que quiser, Vicky. Mas eu vou continuar achando essa história do beijo 'da meia-noite' muito estranha."_

"**Sei lá, o que você falou hoje no café tem mais sentido, sabe?"**

"O que eu falei?"-perguntou Victoire.

"**Que o Ted não te achava capaz. Por isso ele armou tudo isso. Ou você já esqueceu isso?"**

"Mas vocês não estão subestimando a mente problemática do Esquisito? Quero dizer, foram vocês que viraram e falaram isso."

"_Vicky, isso foi __antes__, entende? Antes de você aparecer com essa história. Quer dizer, você realmente acha que Brandon Sheffield falaria sobre você com o Justin? Eles mal se conhecem."_

Victoire leu o que Verônica escreveu duas vezes.

E, se xingando por ter sido tão burra, Victoire apenas conseguia murmurar:

"Eu vou matar esse imbecil."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"E ela acreditou?", Justin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Bom, ela não é exatamente Einstein...", Ted resmungou, enquanto enchia um copo com suco.

"Ninguém é perfeito", serviu-se com mais um sanduíche, "Cara, como é que você consegue?", perguntou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

"O quê?", Ted perguntou, franzindo o cenho, confuso.

"Quero dizer, você é literalmente um filho da...", interrompeu-se perante as sobrancelhas erguidas do amigo, "Não literalmente. Desculpa. Você age como um perfeito canalha e... ela te perdoa. E ainda acha que você é tipo o herói dela ou coisa do tipo...", deu de ombros, "Como é que você _consegue_?"

Ted suspirou e coçou a nuca.

"Como é que eu explico isso...?", perguntou-se, baixinho, "Assim, pense na Vicky como uma criança que acredita no Papai Noel"

Justin ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando concentrado para o seu prato.

"Não entendi", murmurou, finalmente, "Como assim?"

"Bom, tecnicamente, a criança _sabe_ que é impossível um velho barrigudo andar em renas que voam e ainda passar pela chaminé da casa, mas elas _gostam_ de receber presentes, então, aceitam a desculpa capitalista do Papai Noel, porque é o que dizem para ela. Já está digerido, ela não precisa _pensar_ sobre o assunto. Só ficar em silêncio, acreditar e receber o presente", tomou um gole do suco.

"E ser boa no quadriboll é o presente?", Justin franziu o cenho, confuso, "Mas ela odeia quadriboll!"

"Não, mas ela ama o Brandon", Ted pontuou.

"Então, o presente é o Brandon?", Justin fez uma careta, "E qual é o ponto em comum da metáfora?", perguntou, relutante.

"Que a Victoire tem a mesma linha de raciocínio que uma criança de sete anos", Ted rebateu, com um sorriso, "E, agora, estou começando a achar que ela tem um amiguinho com quem brincar no parquinho", lançou um olhar significativo para Justin.

"Um amiguinho...?", o negro arregalou os olhos, "Eu não tenho a mentalidade de uma criança de sete anos de idade", rosnou, enquanto Tiago se aproximava e ocupava o lugar ao lado dele.

"Que cara é essa?", Ted franziu o cenho, enquanto observava o garoto que, bufando, começava a se servir de macarrão.

"Eu", uma colherada, "odeio", outra colherada, "esse", mais uma colherada, "garoto", uma colherada gigante.

"Segura aí, amigo", Justin segurou a mão do menino que estava enchendo mais uma colher para se servir, "Você pode repetir, sabia?"

"Eu sei", resmungou, largando a colher dentro do recipiente e começando a enrolar o macarrão no garfo, observando desolado a bola que se formava em volta do talher, "Mas eu odeio tanto ele"

"Ele quem?", perguntou Ted, olhando em volta.

"Ele não está aqui", Tiago fez uma careta, "Mas ele é insuportável"

"E você ainda não explicou por que odeia ele e porque estava tentando se entupir de macarrão até o ouvido", Justin acrescentou, enquanto servia suco para o garoto.

"Gosto de comer quando estou irritado", Tiago explicou, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça o gesto do negro. Justin ergueu as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar para Ted.

"Ele é afilhado do Rony", o outro explicou.

"Ah", Justin aquiesceu, "Então, quem é esse garoto?"

"Ninguém", Tiago bufou, enquanto começava a erguer a bola gigantesca de macarrão e enfiá-la na boca. Justin e Ted fizeram uma careta enojada.

"E esse 'ninguém' tem um nome específico?", Ted perguntou, empurrando, discretamente um guardanapo na direção do menino.

"Anthony Keeper", resmungou, como se só o nome fosse uma palavra venenosa, "O garoto é um otário. Será que a gente podia colocar uma daquelas bomba de bosta coloridas na mala dele?"

"Só se você nos contar o que ele fez", Ted respondeu, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, "Ele te bateu?"

"Não"

"Te xingou?", sugeriu Justin.

"Não"

"Te trancou no armário?", Ted acrescentou.

"Não"

"Ele te fez _alguma_ coisa?", exasperou-se Ted.

"Hum... não", Tiago cedeu, "Mas eu não gosto dele"

Nesse instante, uma garotinha ruiva entrou no Salão Principal carregando uma pilha de livros e, enquanto andava apressada, deixou que um dos livros caísse.

"Kath!", berrou um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos achocolatados entrou correndo, se abaixando para pegar o livro, "Você deixou cair", disse, rapidamente.

"Obrigada, Tony", ela sorriu, enquanto se inclinava para que ele colocasse o livro no topo da pilha.

"Deixa que eu levo alguns", ele se ofereceu, pegando metade da pilha, "Então, você viu como o professor Logbottom quase caiu em cima dos vasos hoje?", ela riu e os dois saíram andando juntos. Ted ouviu Tiago bufar ao seu lado.

"Suponho que _esse_ é o Keeper", Ted ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Insuportável, não é? E, _além de tudo_ , ainda é um sonserino", bufou, indignado, "Como ela tem coragem de conversar com um _sonserino_ ?", exasperou-se.

"Ah, claro, é por isso que você odeia ele", Justin concordou, sarcástico, "Não tem nada a ver com o fato de que ele está roubando a sua namoradinha"

"Primeiro, ela _não é_ minha namoradinha", Tiago lançou um olhar de poucos amigos, "Segundo, eu não gosto dele, porque...", ficou uns breves segundos em silêncio, "ele falou mal do Neville", concluiu, satisfeito.

"Foi só um comentário. E, mesmo assim, ele acabou de falar mal do Neville", Ted observou, "Você já odiava ele antes disso"

"Não é por causa dela", sibilou, irritado, "Eu só acho estúpido ela sair por aí andando com aquele _sonserino nojento_ ", mostrou a língua.

"Então, por que você não anda com ela?", Ted sugeriu.

Tiago fitou-o, piscando os olhos castanhos, perplexo.

"Cara, ela é uma _menina_ ", fez uma careta, "O que eu vou fazer? Brincar de Barbie com ela?"

"Não, mas você poderia brincar de médico com ela", Justin sugeriu, recebendo, então, um chute forte de Ted por debaixo da mesa.

"Não é só porque ela é menina que ela tem que gostar de Barbie", Ted aconselhou, lançando um olhar repreensivo na direção do negro, "Tio Harry e Tio Rony andavam com a Tia Hermione quando tinham onze anos de idade e a Lils, sabe? Ela é uma menina, mas sempre brinca com vocês"

"É, mas a _Lils_ cresceu com a gente", Tiago revirou os olhos, "Além do mais, eu não gosto da Kath. Eu só acho que ela tinha que escolher melhor as amizades dela. Quero dizer, por que ela não pode andar com outras _garotas_ como as meninas normais fazem?"

"Tiago, você gosta dela", informou Ted.

"Não", o menino respondeu, irredutível.

"Não foi uma pergunta. Você _gosta_ dela", inclinou a cabeça, "E sabe o que vai acontecer se continuar negando? A mesma coisa que aconteceu com o tio Rony"

Tiago franziu o cenho.

"Virar sócio de uma loja maneira?", perguntou, incerto.

"Não", Ted suspirou, "O tio Rony gostava da tia Hermione, mas negava. Aí, teve um baile e ele não a convidou, aí, outro cara convidou, aí, ele ficou bravo. Aí, eles brigaram. Ou seja: se você ficar se negando, vai perder a oportunidade"

Tiago desviou os olhos, pensativo.

"Mas eles estão casados agora, não estão?"

"Acho melhor você tomar algumas medidas", Ted disse, como quem não quer nada, " _Acho_ que eu deixei uma bomba de bosta colorida dentro do meu baú, no dormitório"

O primeiro-anista se levantou.

"Eu _não_ gosto dela", resmungou, como se para se certificar de que aquela informação estava bem clara, "Então... dentro do baú? E quantos são?"

Ted sorriu.

"O suficiente para a mala do garoto ficar inutilizável por dois séculos", deu um sorriso bondoso para o garoto, que o respondeu com um diabólico, enquanto ajustava a mala nas costas e saía do Salão.

"Amor juvenil", Justin suspirou, exagerado, "Que saudades dessa época"

"Você ainda é apaixonado pelo seu amor de infância", Ted comentou, maldosamente, enquanto tomava mais um gole do suco.

"Continue rindo, mas um dia, seu padrinho vai estar velho e barrigudo, e eu estarei rico e enxuto e, _nesse dia_ , veremos quem a adorável Ginevra vai querer", profetizou.

Ted observou-o, em silêncio, por alguns segundos.

"De verdade. Procura um psiquiatra. Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com a sua sanidade mental", falou, enquanto terminava seu suco. Foi então que uma coruja entrou no salão por uma das janelas altas, jogando um pedaço de pergaminho ao lado do prato do garoto.

"O que é isso?", perguntou Jordan, curioso.

"_Esquisito._

_Me encontre no campo. Em dez minutos. __Urgente!_

_Te odeio, _

_V.W."_

"Ela acha mesmo que o V.W. vai manter o nome dela anônimo?", o negro perguntou, o cenho franzido.

"Nha", Ted deu de ombros, "O 'Esquisito' e o 'te odeio' entregaram mesmo antes da assinatura", comentou.

"Verdade. O que você acha que ela quer?", o negro se serviu com panquecas.

"Hum... um _replay_ da noite passada?", ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo, enquanto se colocava de pé, "Te conto os detalhes mais tarde", acrescentou, maldoso.

Do que quer que Justin tenha xingado o amigo, foi abafado pela panqueca triturada em sua boca.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Victoire batia os próprios pés enquanto tentava não berrar, espernear e pensar que a sua vida era uma porcaria.

"_Não."-_ela pensou, enquanto sentava em um banco e tentava inspirar e expirar, do mesmo jeito que sua mãe fazia quando ela ou os seus irmãos deixavam a toalha molhada em cima da cama.-_"Eu tenho que parecer uma pessoa calma, bondosa e generosa. Isso mesmo, ele perdeu os pais, nunca teve irmãos e por isso tem que encher o saco de alguém. O meu, mas eu acho que eu deveria apenas compreendê-lo e..."-_ o seu pensamento foi interrompido quando ela viu Ted Lupin andando em sua direção com aquele sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

As mãos de Victoire logo se fecharam quando ele ficou próximo da garota e disse:

"Você escovou os dentes?"

"Como é que é?"-perguntou a garota, cruzando os braços, se levantando e ficando cada vez mais brava.

"Ahn, isso não é um replay?"-perguntou o garoto, confuso.-"Você parecia bem, ahn, necessitada."-Victoire se aproximou de Ted, o rosto vermelho e os punhos fechados.-"Não é necessitada?"-ela fez com que o garoto se sentasse e Ted, colocando os dois braços para a frente, continuou.-"Você precisa de ajuda?"-perguntou, solícito, mas Victoire continuava avançando, então, ele ficou aborrecido e disse.-"Pô, Monstrenga, ou você fala logo o que você quer ou você me agarra e nós temos o nosso replay."

Isso fez com que Victoire se afastasse de Ted e o olhasse com expressão de puro nojo.

"Você é detestável."-ela murmurou, ainda vermelha.

"Ah, assim está bem melhor."-Ted disse, sentando-se maneira confortável no banco.-"Sério, você aprendeu a tática de: 'quando eu fico fula da vida, eu tento ficar quieta para parecer sexy' com quem? Porque, sinto muito, mas isso foi péssimo."

"Você..."-começou Victoire, mas Ted logo disse:

"Eu sei. É difícil ter que conviver com um gênio que consegue entender tudo o que _você_ pensa."-e não deixando de parecer bem solidário, continuou.-"Você está precisando de alguma coisa?"

Ela respirou profundamente e disse:

"Eu não sei por que eu estou aqui, tentando falar com _você_."

"Bom, não sei por que _eu_ estou aqui tentando entender essa mente nem um pouco brilhante."

"Esquisito."-disse Victoire, se controlando para não voar no pescoço do garoto.-"Eu acho que, devido aos fatos de você não levar tanta fé em mim, nós deveríamos treinar quadribol todos os dias."

O queixo do garoto caiu. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse, bem presunçoso:

"Um encontro não seria menos cansativo, Monstrenga?"-e ao perceber o que ele acabara de dizer, ele completou.-"Não que eu queira sair com você."

"Eu não quero ficar grudada em você."-desdenhou Victoire.-"Eu só quero ser a melhor jogadora de quadribol da escola."

"Ahn, você conhece a palavra _utopia_?"-perguntou Ted. A garota assentiu.-"Bom, acho que essa palavra se encaixa diretamente na frase que você acabou de dizer."

"Esquisito."-ela disse, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.-"Você vai me ajudar ou não? Bom, acho que devido a sua frase grosseira, isso é um 'não', mas acho que o Justin me ajudaria com prazer em arremessar a bola."

Os olhos de Ted perderam, momentaneamente, o foco.

"É, bom, acho que ele consegue me encaixar em algum horário naquela agenda lotada que ele tem."-Victoire continuou tagarelando.-"Quero dizer, ele parece tão ocupado."

"Ele é um grande vaga..."-mas Ted logo se corrigiu.-"Não, ele já está bem ocupado no momento. Sabe, fazendo poções."

"Ah, mas que pena!"-disse Victoire e dando um sorriso bem esperançoso, ela continuou.-"Acho que o Brandon está disponível. Vou falar com ele e..."

"Eu vou te ajudar, Monstrenga."-falou Ted, como se fosse um grande sacrifício.-"Já que você quer que o seu sonho se transforme em realidade, não é?"

"Realmente, Esquisito, mas você me fez perceber que o Brandon seria bem melhor que você."-falou Victoire, de uma maneira áspera.

Ted ficou, momentaneamente, desesperado:

"Você não pode ter dois professores diferentes."

"Mas quem disse que eu vou continuar tendo aulas com você?"

"Você quer que ele perceba o quanto você é ruim? Sério, Monstrenga, você vai tentar jogar a goles e ele vai fugir, simples assim. Como se você tivesse uma daquelas doenças bem contagiosas, sabe? Então, para o Brandon será apenas um 'olá, decepção'."

Isso fez com que Victoire parasse de ficar divagando do quanto seria maravilhoso treinar com Brandon Sheffield.

"Bom, pensando nesse lado."-ela disse. -"É, Esquisito, acho melhor ter aulas só com você."-e ao ver que Ted parecia cada vez mais aliviado, continuou.-"Até que eu aprenda a arremessar a goles."

"Pensando que você é uma grande aberração, acho que isso vai demorar muito tempo."-retrucou Ted.

Victoire apenas pegou uma pedra que estava bem na sua frente e tentou jogar na cabeça do garoto. Ted nem precisou se abaixar, já que a pedra caiu aos pés de um primeiro anista, que estava há uns cinco metros de distância.

"Bom, acho que isso prova que eu estou certo, futura melhor jogadora de Quadribol."-ironizou Ted, se levantando.-"Acho que eu devo me preparar para a morte, quero dizer, para o _treino_. Então, até lá, Monstrenga."

_CONTINUA..._

N/a: Olá pessoas!

Sim, sou eu, a Ana. Bom, pedimos, antes de tudo, desculpas pela demora do cap, já que eu tive um pequeno ataque histérico nesse período (leiam, por favor, que eu estava em época de provas XD).

Ah, mas acho que nós recompensamos vocês, né? Afinal, o cap chegou a nove páginas.

Bom, acho que agora eu posso falar, definitivamente, que eu tenho dó da Vicky. Primeiro porque ela caiu que nem uma pata na desculpa do Esquisito (o que era uma versão da própria análise dela XD) e depois, ainda por cima, tem uma conversa bem agradável sobre um provável replay. Além de ter o sonho de ser a melhor jogadora, considerado totalmente utópico (alguém ainda não acha o Ted cruel?).

Ah, mas tivemos partes bem fofas... estrelando... Tiago Potter. Sério, o que foi aquela parte sobre o Anthony "Tony" Keeper? Alguém lembrou um pouquinho de Lily e Severo? Bom, eu acho que o Tiago tinha que ter um adversário, né? Mesmo que ele seja o menino mais fofinho que exista no mundo XD.

E para terminar essa N/A (porque eu estou começando a divagar, como sempre), eu vou responder as reviews.

Um muito obrigada a:

**Bibiska Radcliffe: **Eu e a Gii ficamos MUITO felizes! Espero que você tenha gostado desse também! Beijos!

**B. Lima:** Desculpe a demora! Você não tem noção do quanto que nós ficamos felizes. Espero que goste desse! Beijos!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Eu e a Gii ficamos muito felizes! Ah, o Justin é só um pouquinho dramático, né? Espero que você goste desse! Beijos!

**Clarissa Black:** Acho que isso vai demorar só um pouquinho, afinal, a gente não pode fazer eles falando 'Eu te amo, Esquisito' e 'Eu te amo, Monstrenga' de uma hora para a outra, né? Quero dizer, isso seria BEM estranho XD. Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Deborah W.** **Malfoy:** Ah, que bom que você acha isso! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Beijoos!

**Mrs.**** Mandy Black:** Ah, mas você viu que ele nem se ferrou tanto assim, né? Já que a Vicky está tentando controlar a sua raiva e tudo o mais XD. E o Justin deixa qualquer pessoa feliz, né? Curtiu esse cap? Espero que sim! Beijos!

**Poison Lee:** Cara, eu tenho aula de Física seguida da aula de Geografia (acho que é possível que uma pessoa morra de tédio XD). O Justin... bom, ele só é uma pessoa dramática demais. Espero que você gosta desse cap também! Beijos!

**Rk-****chan:** Desculpe a demora! Você gostou? Beijos!

**Mady Potter Black:** O Ted é muito hot, né? Já o Justin… o que eu posso dizer sobre ele? Ele só é um pouquinho dramático XD. Espero que você goste desse também! Beijos!

**Luana Rubin: **Ele é muito mesmo, né? Quero dizer, quem contaria aquela história? Espero que você goste! Beijos!

**Mariana:** Desculpe a demora! E aí? O que achou desse cap? Beijos!

**Gii:** A gente pretende incluir isso sim! O pior.. é que o Ted continua sempre se dando bem, né? OK, isso é meio relativo, mas mesmo assim XD. Espero que goste! Beijos!

**Jane LeloupBlanc:** Ele só se valoriza demais, coitado XD. Espero que você goste do cap! Beijoos!

**Arih Black:** Hahahaha, o Justin não tem culpa se ele gostava tanto assim do cobertor azul XD. Espero que você goste do cap! Beijos!

**Vanessa:** O Tiago é muito fofo, né? E a Vicky nem matou o Esquisito nem algo do tipo (a que acha normal a Vicky chamando o Ted de 'Porco mutante' XD). Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Gaabii:** Desculpe a demora! E aí? Curtiu o cap? Beijoos!

**Maria Lua:** Tadinho do Ted? Ele mais apronta com a Vicky do qualquer coisa XD. O Justin consegue ser tão profundo com as suas histórias, não? Espero que você goste! Beijos!

**Noah Black:** Acho que ele puxou bastante o pai, né? E o Ted é muito HOT (mesmo que ele seja meio mala XD). Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** O Ti apareceu bem mais nesse, né? Ah, nem me lembre do poema de SMNP (a que lê as vezes e CONTINUA rindo que nem uma boba em frente do pc XD). Espero que você tenha gostado desse também! E desculpe pela demora!

**Jaqueline:** Fico muito feliz ao ver que você gostou! Concordo totalmente! Justin para presidente!! Curtiu esse cap? Beijos!

**Guilherme McKinnon:** Hum, acho que não foi bem isso que aconteceu, né? Agradecemos os elogios! Beijos e espero que goste!

**Fernanda C.**: Acho que foi algo bem mais calmo do que você esperava. Bom, apenas aguarde a hora da 'revelação'! Beijos e espero que você goste!

**Kakashi-****senpai:** O Justin só se valoriza demais, coitado XD. Gostou desse cap? Espero que sim! Beijooos!

**Lauh Malfoy:** Ficamos muito felizes ao saber que você está gostando da fic! Espero que você goste desse cap também! Beijoos!

**Fini Felton:** E você curtiu esse? Espero que sim! Beijos!

**Dandy Fairy Lily:** Acho que ninguém ficou com dó dele XD. Espero que você tenha gostado desse também! Beijos!

Esperamos as suas reviews!

Beijos,

Anaa e Gii.


	14. Pequenas Fatalidades

**Capítulo 13 – Pequenas Fatalidades**

"Então, eu vou começar correndo?"-perguntou Victoire, olhando para o garoto com a maior expressão de desgosto.

"Monstrenga."-disse Ted, com a voz cansada.-"O que você acha que nós viemos fazer aqui? Por acaso, você quer sentar na graminha macia e... contemplar o horizonte comigo? É, mas nessa de contemplar o horizonte... é bem capaz que um _replay_ ocorra, não acha?"

Victoire apenas murmurou um 'moleque do inferno', mas quando viu que Ted a observava, ela rolou os olhos e perguntou:

"Quantas voltas?"

"Cinco."-e ao ver que ela estava prestes a protestar.-"Você ainda pode sentar na grama comigo."

Ela apenas lançou um olhar maligno ao garoto e começou a correr.

"Então, nós vamos começar hoje por uma coisa chamada 'arremesso'."-disse Ted.-"Ah, meu Deus, por que eu esqueci o meu capacete?"-e ao ver que Victoire o olhava com uma expressão assassina, ele continuou, como se não tivesse notado.-"Eu acho que dá tempo de pegá-lo."

"Sem capacete."-falou Victoire, correndo até a goles e a segurando.-"Então, o que eu vou fazer?"

"Já disse. Arremesso."-e ao ver que Victoire ainda o olhava com curiosidade, ele deu um suspiro e continuou.-"Você sabe que no quadribol, as pessoas jogam a goles, certo? Então, para elas jogarem a goles, existe algo chamado arremesso. E é isso que nós vamos fazer."

"Nós vamos?"-perguntou com a voz fraca.-"Mas eu ainda nem tenho pontaria."

"Você vai achar, _algum_ dia, o seu ponto forte, Monstrenga."-disse Ted e Victoire voltou a lançar olhares cruéis em sua direção.-"Além do mais, nós vamos começar fazendo algo bem calmo. Quero dizer, você já deveria estar em cima de uma vassoura e arremessando no aro."-Ted apontou o aro e Victoire abriu ligeiramente a boca.

"Então... _isso_ não era um enfeite? Ou algo para deixar o campo simétrico?"- ela falou, a voz cheia de surpresa.

Ted rolou os olhos e disse:

"Vou ignorar esse seu pequeno surto de burrice, Monstrenga."-então, ele apontou para a goles que ela segurava e disse.-"Você vai ficar ali, perto daquela árvore."- ela fez uma careta, mas logo andou até a árvore onde ele apontara.-"E eu vou continuar aqui. E quando o Inferno congelar, você vai conseguir jogar a goles na minha mão."

Victoire ficou ofendida e, colocando o máximo de força que conseguiu, jogou a goles.

Mas esta passou longe. No momento seguinte, ela escutava a voz cheia de escárnio de Ted:

"Eu não disse?"-ele correu para pegar a goles e quando voltou a sua posição, disse.-"Aprenda com o Mestre."

Ted a arremessou. Victoire apenas viu um ponto marrom vindo em sua direção, ela colocou as duas mãos para frente e gritou de dor quando a goles a acertou bem no meio das suas mãos e caiu aos seus pés.

"Oh, Merlim!"-disse Ted, ficando irritado.-"Você fez _quase _ certo."

Victoire o olhou, indignada.

"Se isso quer dizer que eu tenho que quebrar as minhas mãos para jogar quadribol decentemente, eu estou fora, Esquisito."

"E quem disse em quebrar as mãos?"-ele perguntou, surpreso.-"Olha, quebrar o nariz é normal... mas ninguém quebrou as mãos."-Ted parou por um segundo e logo disse.-"Que _eu_ saiba."

"Você não me traz segurança alguma."-ela bufou.

"Pegue a goles e tente jogar de novo."-falou Ted, ignorando o último comentário da garota.

"Ótimo, Esquisito."-ela disse, ainda mais irritada.-"E nós ficaremos nesse círculo vicioso até quando? Porque eu já estou vendo que _eu_ vou jogar a goles, você _nunca_ vai pegá-la e depois, _você _ vai jogar a goles e vai quase quebrar a _minha_ mão."

"Nós vamos continuar, Monstrenga. Porque você vai aprender a arremessar, sim."

Victoire rolou os olhos.

"Por que é preciso ter mira?"-ela perguntou, frustrada, ao ver que, novamente, a goles fora lançada fora do alcance de Ted.

"Você sabe que a função de um artilheiro é marcar gols. Só que nada disso acontece... se uma pessoa sem mira como você, resolve jogar."-falou Ted, pegando a varinha e convocando a goles.

Victoire o olhou irritada e, então, Ted completou:

"Não tenho culpa se a verdade dói, Monstrenga.".

Quando Ted arremessou novamente, Victoire gritou e saiu correndo.

"Ah, caramba."-disse Ted.-"Você quer fazer o favor de parar de gritar?"

Ela se aproximou, com a goles na mão e disse:

"Eu desisto."

O garoto revirou os olhos e disse:

"Largue de ser dramática."

"Você está querendo me assassinar."-ela falou.-"Você simplesmente não pode ficar jogando desse jeito!"

"É, nesse momento eu estou pensando nessa possibilidade, Monstrenga."-falou Ted, segurando a goles firmemente e com um olhar assassino no rosto.-"Volte para a sua posição."

Victoire choramingou, mas disse, em seguida:

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo."

O garoto logo se lembrou dos cinco galeões e resmungou:

"Infelizmente, não."

"Eu escutei, Esquisito!"-ela falou, irritada.-"Só não ache que eu..."

Mas foi tarde demais, pois o garoto já arremessara a goles. E quando ele viu o olhar maligno dela, apenas disse:

"Jogue."

Ainda bufando de ódio, a garota segurou a goles e arremessou com toda a força que tinha.

Porém, a goles caiu no meio das árvores bem longe de onde Ted estava.

"Monstrenga."-ele falou, cansado.-"Vá pegar a goles."

XxXxX

"Certo", disse Ted, segurando a goles firmemente, encerrando o treino, "Estamos melhorando. Não muito... na verdade, quase nada, mas já teve um avanço", acrescentou, no que esperava soasse bastante convincente.

Victoire ergueu os olhos, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, várias mexas tinham se soltado do rabo de cavalo e, quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar, apenas alguns ofegos que _lembravam vagamente_ palavras se fizeram ouvir.

Provavelmente, resultado de todas as vezes que Ted a fizera ir buscar a goles.

"Quero dizer, você continua péssima", ele aproveitou a mudez temporária da garota, "Mas, pelo menos, os arremessos estão se aproximando. No começo do treino, estava há... o quê?... uns três, quatro quilômetros de distância, agora reduziu para dois", deu um sorriso animador, "Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, você estará pronta...", o sorriso se ofuscou, "lá pelo próximo século", concluiu, com um suspiro derrotado.

"Você acha mesmo que o Brandon não aceitaria sair comigo _só porque_ eu sou ruim no quadribol?", Victoire tinha se inclinado sobre o baú que guardava o restante das bolas, impedindo que Ted tivesse uma visão do seu rosto, agora corado.

"Por você ser _ruim em quadribol_, não", Ted respondeu, jogando a goles de uma mão para a outra, "Mas, Monstrenga, convenhamos... você não é _ruim_, você é uma _catástrofe_. Depois de te ver jogando quadribol, eu tenho até vergonha de dizer que _te conheço_"

Victoire ergueu-se do baú, segurando o bastão e fitou-o, com atenção.

"Eu sei que eu não sou uma expert..."

"Não precisa da hipérbole", Ted interrompeu-a, "Quando eu disse 'catástrofe', eu já estava usando uma", acrescentou.

Victoire fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"Mas você acha mesmo que ele só se importa com isso?", perguntou, fitando o grifinório, "Quero dizer, tudo bem, meninos devem curtir garotas que sabem como arremessar essa bola vermelha...", apontou para o objeto que Ted continuava jogando de uma mão para a outra.

"Goles", ele corrigiu.

"Que seja", ela fez uma careta, "Mas ele deve gostar de outras coisas, além disso. Quero dizer, eu posso continuar treinando até ficar boa, mas... eu tava pensando em convidá-lo para um encontro", disse, finalmente, "E, como você é um menino, eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião"

Ted segurou a goles e fitou Victoire, perplexo.

Quase conseguia ver seus cinco galeões se esvaindo entre seus dedos.

"Eu acho que meninas que chamam os garotos para encontros são vistas como... você sabe... _fáceis_", respondeu, tomando todo o cuidado para pronunciar a última palavra com toda a entonação necessária.

Victoire ergueu os olhos do bastão e franziu o cenho.

"Que visão mais machista e ultrapassada, Lupin", voltou a analisar o bastão, as bochechas levemente coradas, "Eu nem sei porque eu perguntei isso para você, de qualquer forma", suspirou, "Você e o Brandon são completamente diferentes"

"Bom, mas somos meninos e eu _sei_ como meninos pensam", Ted estava começando a entrar em desespero.

"Você sabe como um _mutante acefalado_ pensa, Esquisito", retrucou Victoire, "E, eu só estou falando que... semana que vem tem o passeio para Hogsmeade e, sim, eu continuaria a treinar, mas... eu poderia sair com ele ainda sim, não é?"

Se Brandon e Victoire saíssem nesse maldito encontro, então tudo estaria acabado.

Adeus, cinco galeões.

Adeus, kit completo de quadribol.

Adeus, diversão no verão.

Olá, trabalho como escravo nas Gemialidades Weasley.

"Victoire, pensa na vergonha que você vai fazer ele passar quando os amigos dele virem você jogar!", exclamou, lutando para manter a voz neutra.

"Eu já falei que ele _não vai saber que eu não sei_ jogar, porque a gente não vai fazer nada relacionado a quadribol em Hogsmeade", sibilou, "Ah, quer saber de uma coisa, Esquisito? Eu _nem sei_ porque, diabos, eu fui falar com você", bufou, "Eu vou convidá-lo e pronto!"

Mal conseguindo raciocinar, Ted viu a goles em sua mão e, numa linha de raciocínio não muito lógica, mas amparada pelo desespero e o terror, chegou a conclusão que, se, _por um triste acaso_, aquela goles batesse com força o suficiente naquele rostinho bonitinho da Victoire e o deixasse roxo, ela não teria coragem de convidar Brandon para sair.

Então, sem nem pensar direito, arremessou a bola com toda a força na direção da garota.

"MONSTRENGA, CUIDADO!", berrou, tentando parecer surpreso.

Victoire ergueu os olhos do bastão bem a tempo de ver a bola vindo na sua direção e, por puro reflexo, escorregou as duas mãos para a menor extremidade do bastão, segurando com o firmeza e, com um movimento brusco de braços, rebateu a goles.

Para bem longe.

Ted, perplexo, acompanhou a bola com os olhos, até que ela caiu, quicando, há quase cinco metros de distância, sendo visível apenas um ponto vermelho escuro na área mais mal iluminada da quadra.

O grifinório voltou os olhos arregalados para Victoire.

"Desculpa!", ela largou o bastão como se ele fosse algo nocivo à saúde, fazendo com que ele caísse sobre o chão com um baque, "Por favor, não me faça pegar a bola vermelha", suplicou.

Ted abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, até que finalmente conseguiu encontrar a sua voz.

"Primeiro, é goles", corrigiu, com a voz trêmula, "E... como, diabos, você conseguiu fazer _aquilo_?", apontou para a outra extremidade da quadra, onde a bola finalmente tinha parado, mal visível àquela distância.

Victoire esticou o pescoço, olhando por cima do ombro do garoto a goles.

"Não sei", respondeu, com simplicidade, dando de ombros, "Você não queria que eu deixasse aquela bola verm... _goles_", se corrigiu, revirando os olhos, "me atingisse, queria?"

Ted hesitou, os olhos fixos no rosto dela.

"Claro que não", respondeu, dando um sorriso amigável.

"Por falar nisso", Victoire uniu as sobrancelhas, pensativa, "Como é que a bol... _goles_... que estava na sua mão... veio na minha direção?", perguntou.

Os dois se fitaram em silêncio; Ted revirando sua mente em busca de uma desculpa decente, enquanto os olhos de Victoire começavam a se espreitar à medida que ela começava a compreender as circunstâncias.

"Você_ jogou_ a goles em mim _de propósito_, não foi?", rosnou a garota, dando dois passos para a frente e diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"A goles _escorregou_ da minha mão", ele corrigiu, rapidamente, "Eu nunca faria nada para o seu mal, Vicky", acrescentou, "Além do mais, tudo isso fazia parte do meu brilhantíssimo plano!", acrescentou, animado, enquanto esfregava uma mão contra a outra, satisfeito.

"_Escorregou_ da sua mão?", Victoire colocou as mãos no quadril e lançou-lhe um olhar amedrontador, "Àquela velocidade?", acrescentou, cética.

"Monstrenga, concentre-se no meu _brilhantíssimo plano_, sim?", Ted resmungou, "Ele é bem mais importante do que essa _pequena fatalidade_"

"Pequena fatalidade?", Victoire ecoou, "_Pequena fatalidade_? Você poderia ter arrancado a minha cabeça com aquilo!"

"Eu sabia que você ia conseguir reagir", mentiu, embora parte dele, secretamente, desejasse que a goles tivesse, de fato, arrancado a cabeça de Victoire, pelo menos, ele teria um minuto de sossego – e ganhar os cinco galeões por mês seria bem mais fácil, "Tudo fazia parte do meu plano", repetiu.

"Plano?", Victoire ecoou, "Que plano?"

Ted sorriu, abaixou-se para pegar o bastão, ergueu-se novamente e, passando a mão pelos ombros da garota, puxou-a para mais perto, enquanto Victoire observava tudo com um olhar desconfiada.

"Vicky, Vicky...", murmurou ele, entregando o bastão para a garota, "Você já ouviu falar em _balaços_?", perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

_Continua..._

**N/As**: Olá a todos!

Sim, aqui é a Anaa. Antes de tudo, pedimos desculpas pela demora. Meu Deus, ficamos MUITO tempo mesmo sem nenhum atualização. Mas vocês sabem que isso não foi proposital, né? Então, é aquela velha história: as nossas próprias fics, a escola e... as férias. A gente acabou se desencontrando um bocado nessas férias, já que a Gii viajou e quando ela voltou... eu estava fazendo as malas para sair um pouco de Sorocaba.

Mas vamos deixar isso de lado... e vamos falar sobre o cap! Sim,mais um sobre os clássicos treinos de quadribol. E eles começaram a arremessar. Não que isso tenha ajudado a Vicky, né? Porque goles mais Victoire é igual a arremessos um tanto... problemáticos. Além disso, vocês leram uma das partes mais hilárias da fic. Ted, desesperado quando a Vicky fala que vai convidar o Brandon para sair, resolve jogar a goles na cara da garota só para fazer um pequeno estrago, mas quem disse que ele conseguiu? Acho que a Vicky achou a verdadeira vocação dela no quadribol, não?

Agora, chega de enrolar e vamos responder as reviews!

**Vanessa**: O cap ficou um pouco menor, mas espero que você tenha gostado! E nossa, nunca pensei na Luna quando eu escrevo todos os ataques de burrice da Vicky, não XD, mas eu gosteeeei da comparação! Beijoos!

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**: Nós postamos! E o Tiago é um fofo, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**CatarinaP**: Que bom que você imaginava o Ted desse jeito! Ele tem uma personalidade meio corrompida, mas mesmo assim é maravilhoso. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap! Beijoos!

**Ana Luisa Potter**: E aí? O que achou desse? Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Mina**: Desculpe a demora! Mas cá está o cap! E o que você achou? Beijoos!

**Ellen-Potter**: Ficamos muito felizes ao ver que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijoos!

**Gii**: É, a gente tem que dar um desconto mesmo. Demoramos, mas aqui está o cap! O que achou? Beijoos!

**Fini Felton**: Desculpe a demora! Mas e aí? Gostou? Espero que sim! Beijos!

**LilikinsLil**: Continuamos! E espero que você tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Bibiska Radcliffe**: Ah, sobre os dormitórios, nós pensamos assim: como Hogwarts foi reconstruída depois da guerra contra Voldemort, o feitiço que proibia o acesso dos meninos ao dormitório feminino foi tirado. Espero que você goste do cap! Beijos!

**Mady Potter Black**: Postamos! Demoramos, mas postamos! E aí? Gostou? Beijos!

**mariana**: Ah, mas se eles se entenderem tão rápido... não vai ter graça, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**gabi chorona**: Que bom que você gostou! Eu e a Gii ficamos muito felizes! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijoos!

**(x Carol x)**: É que a Vicky é uma pessoa MUITO esperta, sabe? Desculpe a demora e espero que você goste! Beijos!

**Luana Rubin**: Que bom que você gostou! E espero que você goste desse também! Beijos!

**Fernanda C.**: O pior é que o Ted nem tá pensando no que vai acontecer quando ela descobrir (na verdade, acho que ele nem pensou nessa possibilidade XD). E aí? O que achou desse? Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Desculpa a demora!! Ah, coitado do Keeper, não fala assim dele não (note que ele mal apareceu, mas não adianta, eu acabo gostando de todos os personagens que aparecem na fic XD). Mas e aí? O que achou desse cap? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Clarissa Black**: Continuamos! E aí? Gostou? Beijooos!

**Poison Lee**: A gente pode demorar séculos... mas a gente escreve! Sério que você fez a fanart do Ti e da Kath?? Ah, eu quero ver!! Eu nem te acho mais no msn, moça O.o. Vê se aparece, hein? Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**rk-chan**: O pior... é que ela não consegue armar nada, né? Mas e aí? O que achou? Beijoos!

**Mrs. Mandy Black**: Espero que você tenha adorado esse também! Beijoos!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**: Desculpe a demora! Mas espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Jaqueline**: A gente acabou demorando, mas espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Malu VPC**: Desculpe a demora! E aí? Gostou? Beijoos!

**Shakinha**: Acho que o Ted é uma máquina ambulante de mentiras XD. Porque não é normal alguém inventar tantas desculpas como ele, né? Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Jane Alves**: Ah, ainda vai levar um tempinho até eles ficarem juntos (é que eles são só um pouquinho problemáticos XD). Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijoos!

**Lauh Malfoy**: Eu acho que todo mundo ama o Tiago (sério, o que eu mais leio das reviews: Ah, como o Ti é fofo XD). Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap! Beijoos!

**Guilherme McKinnon**: Acho que o talento do Ted é inventar 'pequenas' desculpas, não? E aí? O que achou? Beijos!

**Noah Black**: Nossa, nem imaginei o que você falou (na verdade, seria um tanto improvável que a Vicky armasse para que o Brandon a visse beijando o Ted... ainda mais que ela _ainda_ odeia o Esquisito, né?). Mas e aí? O que achou? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Maria Lua**: Ela quase não matou... porque o Ted tem o talento de sair das enrascadas, né? Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

Bom, vou me despedindo por aqui. E espero receber a opinião sobre esse cap!

Beijos,

Anaa e Gii.


End file.
